


Partigiano

by sbklight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Bottom Oh Sehun, Bottom!Sehun, Drama, Drama & Romance, Europe, Fascist Italy - Freeform, Historical, Historical Figures, Historical References, Italian Character(s), Italian Mafia, Italy, M/M, Post-World War I, Power Bottom Oh Sehun, Sebaek - Freeform, Socialism, Top Byun Baekhyun, World War II, hunbaek, itália fascista
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, um entusiasta socialista, teve que ignorar parte de seus princípios ao ter seu pai preso pelos fascistas. As vielas de Palermo já eram um lugar hostil para pessoas como ele, mas Baekhyun não esperava ter que contar com o mafioso mais importante da Sicília para seguir a sua luta contra o fascio. Afinal, ele abriria mão de tudo, menos de ser um partigiano.[SeBaek] [Itália Fascista]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

_“Uccidete pure me, ma l'idea che è in me non l'ucciderete mai._ _”_

**_Giacomo Matteotti_ **

**_Partigiano; capítulo I de VI_ **

**_"Ho trovato l'invasor"_ **

**_[Palermo, Itália – 1926]_ **

— A tarefa de vocês é muito simples. — O professor orientou autoritário, e era ridículo como isso sempre conseguia me causar ânsias. — Vocês devem redigir um agradecimento ao _Duce_ Mussolini, em comemoração aos quatro anos do poder do _Fascio._

Aquela merda era frustrante.

Talvez eu não seja grato por ter ouvido o som do sinal de saída somente por finalmente poder ir embora daquele antro de reprodução da bestialidade estatal, mas também porque faltava bem pouquinho para eu mandar aquele professor à merda, para então se limpar usando todas as redações que lhe fossem entregues na próxima aula.

De qualquer forma, é difícil me conter; meu sangue é quente demais e eu sequer sou um italiano puro. Apenas suspirei aliviado quando o sinal soou e joguei meus cadernos dentro da mochila de lona com a raiva que eu gostaria de jogar uma pedra na cabeça do _Duce_.

Algo que acontecia diariamente nos meus sonhos mais doces.

Eu simplesmente odiava toda aquela baboseira ufanista que nos era imposta por aquele partido doente — se é que eu não posso chamar de máfia. Portanto, nem fodendo eu faria qualquer tipo de agradecimento a qualquer desgraçado daqueles _._ Que merda eu tinha para agradecer a eles?

E, provavelmente, era justamente o fato de que eu não era totalmente italiano que me tornaria suspeito, aos olhos de outrem, para me declarar contrário ao nacionalismo doentio que infectou o país nos últimos anos; motivado pelos fascistas. Mas não era como se eles soubessem disso. Ninguém de fora da minha família tinha conhecimento sobre a minha mãe, ou sobre o nome coreano que ela me deu; Byun Baekhyun, para que eu jamais esquecesse essa parte de meu sangue. Mas eu fui registrado apenas pelo meu pai, com um nome nacional e o seu sobrenome, porque aquele lugar não era nada receptivo com pessoas de outras origens. Legalmente, eu era um italiano puro. E era por isso que todos me conheciam apenas como Giuseppe Petri, o filho de um humilde operário, e que perdeu a mãe — supostamente italiana — quando nasceu.

O que era uma grande mentira, minha mãe era uma mulher forte, resistiu bravamente ao meu parto e o de minha irmã e ainda trabalhava quinze horas por dia em uma fábrica com o meu pai. Só não resistiu quando a febre tifoide a atingiu, e estrangeiros não recebem atendimento médico aqui... Mal podiam sair na rua. E, assim, com seis anos eu perdi a minha mãe — que de italiana mal tinha a língua.

E eu jamais vou ser capaz de explicar como o meu pai, sendo um reles operário com ideias Marxistas, conseguiu criar dois filhos sozinhos e ainda mandá-los para a escola. Talvez seja intervenção divina, eu nunca vou saber.

Talvez fosse isso que me fizesse admirar com tanto fervor a causa sindicalista. Eu vi, aos nove anos, a revolução acontecer na Rússia, e meus olhos brilhavam tanto sempre que eu ouvia meu pai proferindo os nomes que a fizeram, toda vez que ele falava sobre a vitória do proletariado ao norte do continente. Adorava saber sobre Lênin, o grande líder bolchevique, Stalin e Trotsky — embora mais tarde, em algum momento da minha vida, eu tenha descoberto que ele não era tão bonzinho assim.

Ninguém é perfeito, afinal de contas.

E isso já era motivo suficiente para que eu me recusasse a ceder passivamente ao regime fascista que sujava a Itália cada vez mais, e calava o trabalhador.

O governo aos ricos não me servia.

Naquele fim de tarde, eu apertei o passo para chegar em casa cedo. Em poucos minutos meu pai se reuniria com outros sindicalistas para um ato por menos horas de trabalho, e o que eu mais gostava de fazer era acompanhá-lo nesses momentos. Eu era um socialista nato, e confesso que a influência política de Stefano era mínima nesse aspecto. Eu admirava a causa operária porque _sabia_ bem como era a vida de um operário.

Era tempo de greve, e eu fazia questão de ajudar o meu pai.

Mesmo necessitando de dinheiro e, muitas vezes, deixando de comer para que pudesse alimentar a mim e minha irmã, ele jamais permitiu que sujássemos as mãos com qualquer serviço fora de casa. Ele jamais viu a ideia de deixar de segurar livros e canetas para segurar chaves de fenda e martelos com bons olhos. Ele trabalhava para dar o melhor que podia a nós, para que não tivéssemos que saber, na prática, como era dura a rotina de um _paesano._

Só que ele até que permitia um certo esforço de minha parte. Todas as manhãs, antes de ir para a escola, eu subia em minha bicicleta e entregava os jornais com censuras e mentiras estatais para conseguir um dinheirinho a mais. Assim as coisas não ficavam tão duras dentro de casa. Porém, sem deixar de queimar um ou dois, simbolicamente, quando via algum fogaréu dando sopa na rua.

Mas agora, com o _fascio_ — grande baba-ovo do patrão — no poder, as condições do trabalhador comum não poderiam estar mais difíceis. E, com a perseguição a sindicalistas, socialistas e demais opositores com qualquer pensamento contrário ao governo de Mussolini e seus trogloditas de camisas negras, tudo ficava mais complicado ainda.

Principalmente para a minha família, que era provida basicamente por um líder sindical bem conhecido em Palermo, talvez em toda a Sicília.

Stefano tinha que praticar suas atividades às escondidas. E quando era algo mais perigoso ele não permitia que eu o acompanhasse. Mesmo que eu batesse no peito e bradasse com orgulho que era um _partigiano._

O sol estava a alguns minutos de se por, naquele dia eu não fui de bicicleta para a escola, talvez quisesse apenas caminhar de forma lenta, aproveitando o trajeto. Meus pés maltratavam uma pedra que encontrei na rua. O céu estava coberto de nuvens enormes, em um tom de azul próximo ao preto — naquela semana chovia bastante em Palermo, as poças espalhadas pelas ruas de calçamento comprovavam isso. A brisa fria do tempo hostil só não bagunçava meu cabelo porque a _ushanka_ em minha cabeça fazia um bom trabalho em me proteger do outono novembrino. De alguma forma eu sentia frio nas orelhas, enquanto meu tronco quase suava sob aquela lã pesada do meu suéter.

Mas eu tive que segurar meu aparato soviético assim que um _Volvo_ com camisas negras passou pela rua, os homens estavam entoando a canção heráldica que mais me causava náuseas.

_“Noi siamo i fascisti, terror dei comunisti!”_

Naquele momento não houve sinal algum para me tirar do estado de pouco raciocínio ao qual a ira era capaz de me levar; deixei que ela me dominasse. Meu sangue fervia ao extremo, e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de pegar a pedra que eu chutava e atirar naquele veículo cheio de porcos — peço perdão aos animais pela comparação.

— _Vaffanculo, tutti i fascisti di merda!_ — Gritei de longe.

Antes que eles pensassem em dar a volta para me perseguirem, comecei a correr, torcendo para que aquela pedra tivesse acertado os miolos de algum daqueles _camicie nere._

Eu era considerado um _apparatchik_ por meus colegas, e principalmente por meus professores. Mas, honestamente, “ _n_ _on me ne fotte um cazzo”._ Tendo em mente toda a atmosfera doutrinadora fascista que envolvia aquela escola, eu não dava a mínima para a opinião de mentes preenchidas por toda a doença do _fascio._

Eu apenas continuaria jogando pedras em fascistas — metaforicamente ou não, mas sempre de modo discreto —, até que fosse preso ou morto por aqueles ratos imundos; pelo menos teria a consciência limpa por saber que não me omiti diante das atrocidades cometidas por aquele Estado podre. Até porque... Não era como se, no auge dos meus dezoito anos, eu fosse capaz de derrubar um governo.

Parei de correr somente quando notei que me aproximava do beco da Rua Gentile — a toponímia fascista era igualmente ascosa. Aquele local me causava calafrios, e não tinha nada a ver com o nome em homenagem ao filósofo do _fascio._ O motivo do meu medo era o rapaz que sempre estava por lá, trajando ternos caros, um clássico borsalino — que os russos insistiam em chamar de _Fedora,_ mas o pequeno orgulho italiano que estava presente em mim não permitia que eu utilizasse a mesma nomenclatura que meus companheiros bolcheviques —, e tragando algum charuto tão ruim, mas tão ruim, que eu era capaz de sentir o fedor daquela porcaria de fora do beco.

Diziam as boas vozes que aquele homem era da máfia, ou algo assim, e os tecidos caros que ele vestia eram um argumento plausível. E isso era motivo suficiente para que eu caminhasse bem lentamente quando tinha que passar na frente daquele beco. Afinal, seria uma grande estupidez assustar aquele cara e ainda tomar um tiro.

Naquela situação, paciência era tudo.

Mas a verdade é que, se aquele rapaz fosse mesmo um mafioso, era só mais outra escória que eu repugnava. A máfia era o patrão.

E eu nunca gostei do patrão.

Pouco tempo se passou, questão de minutinhos, eu finalmente cheguei em casa. Peguei as chaves em minha mochila, e estava prestes a abrir a porta quando notei que ela estava somente encostada, sequer fechada. Aquilo era no mínimo suspeito, já que meu pai sempre trancava a casa muito bem, principalmente em tempos de greve.

Até cheguei a perguntar-me se Stefano não havia saído e esquecido a porta aberta, só que descartei isso quando notei que a fechadura estava quebrada.

E, quando entrei, o desespero me alcançou com tudo. O ambiente estava uma bagunça, completamente revirado. A primeira possibilidade que considerei foi a de um assalto, mas não levaram nada, as coisas só estavam no chão.

— Pai?! — Chamei pelo mais velho, procurando por ele na casa inteira. — Pai, cadê você?!

Não encontrei meu pai em lugar algum, o que significava que provavelmente haviam o levado. Uma preocupação muito mais forte surgiu; será que haviam levado Antonella também?

Claro que não é como se eu não me preocupasse com o meu pai, mas que chances a minha irmã de quinze anos tinha de se defender? E isso sequer se tratava de um pensamento sexista, acontece que eu a conheço muito bem;

Porém senti um alívio muito grande quando ouvi a voz da garota me chamando na entrada de casa.

— Baekhyun, o que aconteceu aqui?!

Ela estava acostumava a me chamar de Baekhyun dentro de casa, muito mais do que o meu nome de registro. E às vezes eu me pegava a chamando pelo seu nome coreano também, Jeongyeon. Era uma forma de nos lembramos de mamãe.

Fui rapidamente até ela e a abracei, e sei que ela estranhou bastante aquele carinho repentino. Já que era bem acostumada comigo jogando água em sua cara quando ela não queria levantar para ir à escola.

Amor de irmão.

— Acho que levaram o nosso pai.

— O quê?! Do que você tá falando?!

— Eu não sei, ele sumiu... — Segurei a sua mão com firmeza. — Vem comigo!

Saí de casa com Antonella o mais rápido possível, então andamos alguns metros até que chegássemos à casa de nossa tia, a única pessoa que podia nos ajudar naquele momento. Bati na porta, tentando não transparecer meu nervosismo.

— Giuseppe... Antonella... — Ela balbuciou sem jeito, logo dando espaço para que entrássemos.

Sua cara já não era das melhores, o que indicava que ela poderia saber de algo.

— Oi, tia... — Sorri desconfortável, sentando-me no sofá com minha irmã. — A senhora sabe me dizer o que aconteceu? Meu pai sumiu, e reviraram nossa casa...

A mulher suspirou pesado, e foi aí que eu soube que as notícias não seriam boas.

— Os _camicie nere_ estavam caçando os responsáveis pela greve... Saíram da sua casa não faz uma hora.

— Os fascistas levaram o meu pai...? — Questionei, sem conseguir assimilar aquilo com exatidão.

— Eu sinto muito, Giuseppe. — Lamentou-se pelo ocorrido, já que aquilo era praticamente uma sentença de morte para Stefano. — Vou preparar um chá, fiquem aqui, por favor.

Mas, assim que ela foi para a cozinha, nosso desagradável primo adentrou a casa. Por Deus, eu não poderia odiar mais aquele rapaz. Tínhamos a mesma idade e crescemos juntos, mas ele largou os estudos aos quatorze anos, depois de ouvir um discurso fascista sobre como o trabalho dignifica o homem.

Sempre as mesmas baboseiras sendo propagadas e digeridas estupidamente.

Sempre a mesma submissão e escravidão velada e cegamente consentida.

Ele começou a trabalhar em uma fábrica, e era um operário fura-greve. Ou seja, enquanto os trabalhadores com o mínimo de consciência de classe se arriscavam nas ruas pelo mínimo de respeito que mereciam — condições humanas de laboro —, os fura-greves não expandiam o olhar para sair daquela bolha monocromática que eles chamavam de visão de mundo.

Os fura-greves trabalhavam em tempos de greve, e isso era uma traição para classe.

Não gostamos de fura-greves.

Meu pai sempre me orientou a não odiar os ignorantes, e sim demonstrar compaixão. Não era culpa de Olmo ele ser tão influenciável por todo aquele sectarismo populista de Mussolini. Mas eu não entendia como meu primo conseguia ser tão alienado a ponto de apenas anuir ao discurso fascista. Ele era o gado que aplaudia o dono de abatedouro.

Olmo Petri não passava de um idiota útil, mas se ele gostava de trabalhar em condições quase que escravistas, não seria eu quem o acordaria dessa absurda fantasia nacionalista.

Algumas pessoas eram masoquistas por natureza. É uma análise que me permiti fazer, vivendo naquele sistema.

— Com todo o respeito, mas se Stefano estivesse trabalhando, isso não teria acontecido. — O recém-chegado se manifestou.

— Olha só, Olmo, será que dá pra você ficar quieto apenas por hoje? — Eu estava farto de ouvir as bobagens que ele sempre tinha para dizer. — Você é tão burro, sequer pensa nas besteiras que fala e aplaude.

— Você ainda é jovem, Giuseppe, e nunca teve que trabalhar... — Riu em escárnio. — Não sabe como as coisas são lá dentro. Eu não te culpo por ser socialista.

— Eu até poderia dizer que você não tem culpa de ser fascista, mas nem isso você é... Você só sabe concordar com qualquer merda que um idiota mais importante que você te fala, e isso é muito triste.

Quando tia Francesca retornou, ela nos serviu chá e se sentou à poltrona. Olmo já não estava mais na sala; também pudera, eu também me trancaria no quarto se estivesse em seu lugar, depois de me calar ao ser ofendido.

Eu o respeitava mais quando ele respondia. Era mais honrado.

— A senhora pode cuidar de Antonella por alguns dias, por favor? — Pedi para a mais velha. — Apenas até que eu resolva toda essa situação.

— Claro, querido.

Talvez pudesse até soar, para quem por acaso me ouvisse, que eu estava convicto e preparado para lidar com o que estava acontecendo. Mas a verdade era que eu estava em pânico, e não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. Francesca não poderia nos abrigar, já dependia do salário ínfimo de seu filho para sobreviver. E o dinheiro que eu conseguia com os jornais mal dava para a conta de luz.

Eu _tinha_ que dar um jeito, mas não sabia por onde começar.

Porém iria descobrir.

E iria arriscar procurar por meu pai, para pelo menos ter algum norte. Tentaria a sorte pelo menos. E foi por isso que me levantei bruscamente daquele sofá.

— Giuseppe, aonde você vai? — Minha irmã indagou.

— Eu vou procurar o nosso pai.

Grandes cidades, como Palermo, tinham seus próprios campos de trabalho forçado, que era para onde eram levados os presos políticos. Stefano não poderia estar em qualquer outro local, senão aquele. E foi para lá que eu corri, em cima da minha bicicleta, ignorando as exigências de minha irmã para que eu não o fizesse, pois era perigoso.

_“Non me ne frega niente.”_

Era difícil andar entre a espessa multidão que cercava as grades do campo de concentração, ainda mais carregando uma bicicleta consigo. Mas eu finalmente consegui chegar ao lugar que eu gostaria. E no momento que vi meu pai, gritei estridente, até ser ouvido e localizado por ele.

— Giuseppe, meu filho! — O homem correu até a grade e segurou a minha mão através dos pequenos espaços entre o arame firme. — Que bom que veio aqui...

— Quando você vai voltar pra casa? — Perguntei, tentando não parecer assustado, embora soubesse que estava falhando miseravelmente com isso.

— Voltar pra casa? — Stefano franziu o cenho. — Eu não vou voltar pra casa.

— O quê?! Por quê?!

— Eles vão matar todos nós, irão nos usar de exemplo.

Entre as coisas que mais me deixavam atônito em toda aquela situação, a tranquilidade de meu pai diante daquela situação era a mais assustadora de todas elas.

— Pai, você vai morrer?!

— Escute bem, Byun Baekhyun... — Aquela era a primeira, e possivelmente última, vez que eu era chamado assim por ele. — Eu vou morrer sabendo que foi pela sua liberdade, _e di tutto il popolo d’Italia,_ mesmo que ela demore a chegar. Mas não se preocupe, ainda tenho alguns meses.

— Pai, _tu sei la resistenza!_ — Gritei com certo pavor, minhas mãos estavam ridiculamente trêmulas. — Foge daí!

— Meu filho, um _partigiano_ nunca luta temendo a morte!

— Mas o que eu e Antonella faremos sem você?!

— Procure por Sehun... Ele irá ajudar vocês com tudo o que for necessário... Mas jamais pare de estudar, não quero que você precise se tornar um operário, como eu, e nem permita que Antonella largue os estudos... O mundo vai ser ainda mais hostil com ela.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento, digerindo as palavras do meu pai. Mas, repentinamente, uma dúvida latente viera a martelar em minha mente.

— Quem é Sehun, pai?

— Procure por ele na Rua Gentile, tem _alguém_ dele lá. — Orientou-me, e foi impossível não me recordar do rapaz que eu sempre via por lá — Diga que é meu filho, ele não hesitará em ajudar você e sua irmã.

**_(...)_ **

Seria inocência demais se, por algum momento, eu pensasse que não viraria notícia na escola o fato de meu pai, um sindicalista marxista, ter sido preso. Ainda mais com a fama que eu, mesmo sem ter dito nada para conquistá-la, tinha naqueles corredores mórbidos de ser um socialista fervoroso, do tipo que coturnos e _ushankas_ eram aparatos para qualquer manhã de dez graus.

O que não era nenhuma mentira.

Embora eu não fizesse nenhum discurso esquerdista — já que eu prezava minimamente por minha vida —, todos sabiam muito bem o meu viés quando os alunos tinham que entoar o hino do _fascio,_ ou toda vez que _Il Duce_ era mencionado em sala de aula.

Os professores, doutrinadores colocados nas salas de aula estrategicamente pelo governo, não gostavam nem um pouquinho de mim; na concepção de muitos, eu era um moleque insolente e insubordinado, o que talvez também não fosse uma mentira. Também pudera, eu me recusava a fazer qualquer trabalho ou atividade que envolvesse o engrandecimento do Estado fascista, ou um nacionalismo exacerbado. E, ainda assim, não podiam reprovar-me, e é daí que eu acredito que parte uma boa quantidade do desgosto que tinham por mim.

Porque minhas notas em provas compensavam qualquer tarefa que eu me recusasse a fazer.

Eu sempre tive que tolerar tantos incômodos por parte das pessoas daquela escola. Mas, naquele dia em especial, isso foi muito pior — o que eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de acontecer. É claro que eu fui importunado por meus colegas, principalmente por Jongdae Morelli, que era o maior baba-ovo das bobagens fascistas, já que seu pai era um grande latifundiário, e grande entusiasta do fascismo. Boatos também diziam que aquele homem também estava envolvido em algumas atividades ilícitas de Palermo.

Algo que chamamos de _Famiglia,_ e os americanos deturparam para _La Cosa Nostra._

Mas eu pouco me importei com aquele garoto. Para mim, a opinião de quem nunca teve leite faltando em casa não era válida. Em minha concepção, Jongdae Morelli entendia de política tanto quanto eu entendia de comida cara.

Suspirei aliviado assim que o sinal que dava fim à aula soou mais uma vez. Eu estava um tanto nervoso naquela tarde, e só queria fazer logo o que eu tinha para fazer, então coloquei a mochila nas costas e fui embora daquele campo de doutrinação o mais rápido possível.

Aquele era para ser somente um caminho rotineiro para casa, após a aula, se eu não tivesse que entrar naquele maldito beco que eu sempre buscava evitar. E eu pensei nisso durante todo o trajeto até aquela rua deserta.

Eu ponderei por muito tempo, quase não havia pregado os olhos de tanto que pensei — e isso não se dava somente ao fato de que eu não confiava nas minhas porcas habilidades de trancar uma casa arrombada. Se eu tinha que procurar pelo tal Sehun na Rua Gentile, aquele cara só podia ter algo a ver com o suposto mafioso que ficava por lá.

Uma lógica boba, mas ainda assim, não me parece absurda.

E pedir a ajuda de um mafioso fugia completamente dos meus princípios; o patrão era a burguesia, e eu não era um burguês, era da classe proletária.

Por meu pai ser líder do sindicato e da resistência, até cogitei a ideia de pedir ajuda àqueles que pertenciam a minha classe, e não ao inimigo. Mas eu esqueci isso em segundos, pois sabia bem que eles não poderiam ajudá-lo de forma alguma. E o fato de que eu nunca trabalhei, mesmo que por imposição de Stefano, não seria visto com bons olhos pelos operários.

Eu estava largado à própria sorte. E minha única opção era pedir ajuda a alguém que eu só conhecia por Sehun, e não fazia _la più meno idea_ de quem poderia ser.

Eu não tinha falado com Antonella sobre nosso pai desde a conversa que tive com ele. Apenas fui para casa, ajeitei as malas da garota e as deixei na casa de tia Francesca. Eu improvisei um cadeado novo para a porta da sala e dormi lá mesmo, já que por enquanto eu não tinha dinheiro para consertar aquela porta.

Se eu pudesse comprar um pão, antes de ir para a escola, já seria motivo de grande alegria. O que, por acaso, eu consegui, porque achei algumas moedas perdidas nas gavetas do meu quarto.

Retornando ao objeto do meu pavor naquela tarde, quanto mais eu me aproximava do beco, mais as minhas mãos suavam e meu coração acelerava. Até que, depois de tomar coragem, eu finalmente entrei lá.

O cara que sempre estava lá me direcionou o olhar de forma súbita, e eu me senti acuado.

— _Buonasera..._ — Falei baixo, com as mãos levantadas em rendição; eu não queria arriscar levar um tiro.

— _Buonasera._ — O homem dos ternos caros respondeu de forma desconfiada, estranhando a minha aproximação; não o julgo, também tenho medo de estranhos.

— Quem é você?

— Você me procura e quer saber quem _eu_ sou? — Riu em escárnio. — Eu que estou em posição de perguntar isso, _bambino._

— Eu estou procurando alguém... — Praticamente choraminguei, naquela altura eu já não ligava mais para a minha dignidade. — Por favor, só me diz quem é você.

— Depende de quem pergunta. — Respondeu após rir mais uma vez de mim, e eu pude sentir o cheiro ruim do charuto barato saindo de sua boca.

— Quero falar com o Sehun. — Mnha voz saiu trêmula, tenho certeza disso, deixando claro o quão grande era o meu medo.

Então o sujeito gargalhou.

— Vai pra casa, _ragazzo._ — Ordenou depois de assumir uma seriedade repentina.

— Eu sou Giuseppe Petri, filho de Stefano Petri, o _partigiano!_ — Finalmente consegui dizer, depois de procurar coragem onde eu acreditava já não existir mais.

O suposto mafioso ficou em silêncio por um tempo, alternando o olhar entre mim e a entrada do beco. Depois de apagar seu charuto no muro atrás de si, permitiu-se falar.

— Me chamam de Chanyeol... — Suspirou. — O que você quer com Sehun?

— Meu pai disse para procurá-lo, ele foi levado pelos camisas negras.

— Esteja na igreja, amanhã ao meio dia... — Chanyeol determinou autoritário. — Não se atrase.

**_(...)_ **

A matéria que eu mais gostava de aprender na escola era matemática. Era a única que não abria qualquer espaço para a doutrinação. E o professor de matemática era um dos únicos naquela instituição que não cometia qualquer tipo de distinção por eu seguir uma ideologia contrária daquela imposta pelo governo.

Mas, infelizmente, eu não poderia assistir à aula inteira. Eu tinha um compromisso _indispensável_ ao meio-dia, bem longe da escola. E o intervalo para o almoço começaria depois disso. Sendo assim, eu tive que deixar a classe, aproximadamente, uma hora mais cedo do que seria permitido.

Esperei um momento de distração do professor e joguei a mochila pela janela — eu não era louco de deixar minhas coisas naquela sala de aula e sair, não confiava nada nos idiotas úteis que estudavam comigo. E, então, pedi permissão ao mestre para ir ao banheiro, que fora concedida sem problemas. Uma vez fora da sala, peguei a mochila que atirei para o corredor.

Fui até a saída da escola me esgueirando pelos corredores. E no momento em que pisei para fora daqueles portões, senti-me como um condor — livre, mesmo que por pouco tempo. A ave andina, um mero abutre para muitos, que voava sobre as montanhas latinas com a liberdade que eu gostaria de ter.

Com essa sensação cativante, em meio a tanto caos que ocorria na minha vida, eu corri pelas ruas sicilianas até a belíssima catedral de Palermo. O vento frio quase derrubou a minha _ushanka_ diversas vezes. O que era atípico, já que a Sicília é conhecida por ser uma área seca e sem grandes quantias de vento.

Eu podia até estar nervoso e com pressa, e ainda um tanto eufórico pela breve sensação de liberdade, mas eu ainda tinha o mínimo de respeito — pelo menos na frente de outras pessoas. Portanto, quando cheguei ao portal do templo católico, tratei de me recompor da recente corrida, e, antes de entrar, fiz o sinal da cruz e uma reverência ao crucifixo posto na entrada.

O local estava praticamente vazio, exceto pelas poucas idosas espalhadas pela grande igreja e a senhora que acendia uma vela para a padroeira da paróquia, Santa Rosália. Andei entre os bancos, até chegar aos da segunda fileira, logo me ajoelhei, como quem só queria ter uma conversinha com a _santuzza._

As três badaladas do sino indicavam que já era meio-dia. E, assim que elas cessaram, eu pude ouvir o som de passos firmes ecoando pelas grandes e luxuosas abóbodas da igreja. A forma com que aqueles sapatos — os quais eu imaginava em um tom de preto dos mais escuros e perfeitamente lustrados — se chocavam contra a porcelana indiciava que provavelmente era um homem que caminhava por lá.

Só aquele som já me intimidava o suficiente.

Eu gostaria muito, mas não me atreveria a olhar para quem quer que estivesse se aproximando de mim. Para qualquer um que me olhasse, eu estava rezando, e era assim que eu permaneceria. Mesmo quando o homem se ajoelhou ao meu lado, eu continuei com as mãos juntas e os olhos fechados.

— _Buongiorno_... — Uma voz rouca e grave invadiu meus ouvidos, e eu ainda assim não o olhava.

— Sehun? — Questionei, o nervosismo nítido em minha voz.

Chegava a ser palpável o quanto eu estava assustado. Minha preocupação era de que aquele cara fosse capaz de farejar o medo.

— Você é Giuseppe Petri? — O rapaz respondeu com outra pergunta, e seu tom parecia, a certo modo, dizer-me que não seria um pirralho que iria ditar uma conversa com ele.

— Sim, senhor. — Devolvi e engoli em seco.

— Então, para você, me chamo Vittorio Giammarco. — Falou, pela primeira vez naquela conversa, em uma entonação amigável.

— _Tu sei Il Don Giammarco?!_ — Indaguei com espanto. Aquela era a família mais rica da Sicília, e _Don Giammarco_ era um nome muito ouvido, embora poucos tivessem o privilégio de saber a que rosto esse nome pertencia.

A surpresa fez com que eu me dignasse a olhar para aquele desconhecido, e acabei encontrando um jovem — aparentava ser bem mais velho que eu, mas, ainda assim, um jovem — pálido, a tez tão alva quanto a neve soviética — acredito fortemente que ele não era alguém de pegar sol —, contrastando perfeitamente com os fios castanhos escuros, quase pretos, arrumados perfeitamente. Os olhos verdes, bem claros, que quase se passavam por um perigoso tom de turquesa, eram penetrantes a ponto de passar a impressão de que aquele homem lia e julgava cada um dos meus pensamentos.

Arrisquei-me a analisar Vittorio um pouco mais; um chapéu borsalino era sustentado pela mão esquerda, um pouco trêmula — meu palpite é de que esse trejeito, aliado à rouquidão de sua voz, indicavam que o rapaz era um ávido consumidor de cigarro, ou apenas estivesse tenso —, ela também tinha cicatrizes sutis em seu dorso — algo, no mínimo, intrigante. Em seu corpo, um terno preto com finas listras brancas, denunciando o seu poder aquisitivo... Era um patrão, no mínimo. E é claro que o charme todo se encontrava no suspensório vermelho, exposto sobre a camisa branca, e por baixo do terno.

— Também costumam me chamar de Sehun... — Ele riu fraco, atraindo o meu olhar novamente para o seu rosto. — A que devo a honra da visita do filho de Stefano?

— Meu pai foi preso pelos fascistas, há dois dias, então ele disse para procurar por você... Disse que você ajudaria a mim e a minha irmã. — Expliquei um tanto triste.

— Você trabalha, garoto?

— Não... Meu pai nunca permitiu.

É claro que eu não poderia considerar os jornais que eu entregava em meia hora antes de ir para a escola como um emprego. Receber semanalmente por algo tão ínfimo não ajuda a comprar muitas coisas além de leite, ovos e farinha.

— Imagino que sua irmã também não trabalhe, então.

— Também não.

Vittorio suspirou pesado e massageou as têmporas com a mão direita, eu tentava de tantas formas criar qualquer outro palpite para traduzir suas expressões, mas era inútil; eu não conseguia.

Eu estava cada vez mais assustado.

— Você e a sua irmã irão para a minha casa.

— O quê?! — Eu prontamente me alarmei, não conhecia aquele cara direito, como ele poderia propor algo assim? Ele só podia ser louco.

Ainda que eu tivesse sido orientado por meu pai a procurar por Sehun, eu não confiaria de olhos fechados naquele homem – se é que confiaria nele, vale ressaltar. Eu tinha vários motivos para isso, e o principal deles era que se tratava de um, muito provável, criminoso; e é claro que, logo depois, a posição social era um grande peso que me fazia criar um certo tipo de aversão.

— Vocês irão morar comigo.

— Não... Não posso aceitar. — Eu nunca gostei de mentiras, mas não seria louco de dizer que não confiava em Sehun logo depois de pedir a sua ajuda.

— Por quê? — O maior perguntou confuso, percebi que ele buscava qualquer resposta em meu rosto.

— Não quero ser invasivo... — Respondi a primeira coisa que me veio à mente. — Estaríamos atrapalhando você e a sua família... Não queremos isso.

— Os filhos de Stefano não são incômodo algum para mim.

— Mas e a sua esposa? Ela não ficaria desconfortável na presença de desconhecidos? — Eu tentava de todos os jeitos convencer o homem.

— Não tenho esposa. — Franziu o cenho. — Giuseppe, se você não quer morar na minha casa é só dizer, mas, por favor, não pense que eu sou tolo para você ficar inventando mil e uma desculpas.

— Por favor, não se ofenda... Acontece que eu penso por dois lados... Não quero sentir como se estivesse violando a sua privacidade, ou como se estivesse me aproveitando da sua boa vontade, e tenho certeza de que a minha irmã não se adaptaria.

— Então é pela sua irmã?

— Sim, _anche._..

Não era, não mesmo... Pelo menos não daquela forma. Talvez no sentido de que eu não confiava naquele cara para levar a minha irmã para a casa dele, aí sim há uma congruência. Eu apenas aproveitei o gancho que ele me deu.

— Entendo. — Vittorio respondeu, pensativo. — Então façamos assim... Vocês ficam em sua casa, eu ficarei encarregado de bancar as suas despesas, e deixarei um de meus homens para a segurança de vocês. _Va bene?_

— Tudo bem... — Suspirei, dando-me por vencido. — Mas, por favor, que isso aconteça somente até que eu me forme na escola.

— Por quê?

— Quero arrumar um emprego.

— Você vai ser um operário? Não quer estudar para ter um trabalho um pouco melhor?

— Quero, mas não com o dinheiro de outra pessoa... Meu pai sempre foi um operário, não tenho vergonha alguma disso, ele é um _partigiano_... — Sorri orgulhoso. — _Anche voglio essere._

— Entendo. — Sehun disse, mas a verdade era que ele não entendia, eu sei que não, talvez compreendesse o espírito da luta operária, mas não entendia alguém que recebe uma oportunidade jogá-la fora.

Eu percebia pela forma como ele me olhava, já vi aquele olhar algumas vezes em minha vida. Não era nada novo para mim, apenas a pessoa.

Todos são assim, ninguém entende o espírito _paesano_ até senti-lo.

— Esse é o número da minha casa... — Entregou-me um papel dobrado. — Ligue-me mais tarde, e conversaremos adequadamente sobre isso. Preciso ir agora, e tenho certeza de que você tem que voltar para a escola.

— Sim, senhor...

Depois de muita argumentação, Vittorio conseguiu convencer-me a aceitar uma carona para a escola. E eu confesso que voltei para aquela sala de aula extremamente intrigado. Como aquele homem confiava tanto em mim a ponto de chamar-me para morar em sua casa, sendo que só conhecia o meu pai?

E como aquele homem, um burguês, conhecia o meu pai?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gatilho]: Esse capítulo contém cenas de violência e menção de estupro.

**_Partigiano; capítulo II de VI_ **

**_"Che mi sento di morir"_ **

**_[Palermo, Itália – 1926]_ **

— Petri, leia a sua redação, por favor.

Eu não fiz a menor questão de esconder o sorriso que insistia em tentar dominar meus lábios. Acredito que já fosse algo bem espantoso para meus colegas, já que eles, com certeza, imaginavam o nojo que eu nutria por qualquer coisa que tivesse qualquer relação com o _fascio._

Nunca precisei dizer nada. Era fato tanto quanto a forma esférica da Terra.

Portanto, para eles, sorrir era a última coisa que eu poderia fazer tendo que ler uma redação onde eu agradecia aos fascistas.

Ainda mais quando todos sabiam que meu pai havia sido preso por eles.

Mas eu sorria, e definitivamente não era por estar feliz. E sim pelo que tive a coragem de fazer. Como um verdadeiro _Partigiano._

Eu me levantei e fui com passos lentos até o lugar central da sala de aula, bem em frente ao quadro. Foi difícil em alguns momentos, mas mantive a minha cabeça erguida a todo o momento. Talvez o meu nariz estivesse tão empinado que eu conseguia passar a ideia de superioridade que aqueles moleques malditos tentavam passar todo santo dia.

Havia um porquê, na verdade, para eu adotar aquela postura; não havia um único motivo para que eu abaixasse a cabeça e me submetesse passivamente àquela situação.

Se eu devia agradecer aos fascistas, eu o faria... Mas da minha maneira.

Algo eu confesso... A tremedeira em minhas mãos era quase imperceptível, pois eu sei que todos olhavam, de forma afiada, diretamente para o meu rosto. Julgando-me, como de costume. Mas eu não temia, mirava cada um de meus colegas, antes de direcionar o olhar para o meu simplório caderno, cheio de orelhas de burro e uma letra quase que ilegível — às vezes meu cérebro era mais rápido que a minha mão, era difícil acompanhar as minhas ideias.

Limpei a garganta, respirei fundo, e comecei a ler.

Ele limpou a garganta, respirou fundo, e começou a ler.

— _Grazie ai fascisti..._ — Meu sorriso, antes pequeno e tímido, tomou proporções maiores, como se denunciasse o orgulho presente em minha fala; de fato, tinha algum. Meus olhos capturaram a imagem de cada um naquela sala, queria ter certeza de que todos dirigiam a sua atenção a mim. — _Grazie Mille_ aos camisas negras, que prenderam o meu pai.

Se minha expressão, de alguma forma, aparentava estar pacífica e orgulhosa, sei que isso se quebrou totalmente em uma fração de segundos. O sorriso que eu sabia que mostrava todos os meus dentes se fechou. E meus olhos, no lugar de tentar buscar a atenção de todos ao meu redor, tomaram uma forma assustadora, eu sentia com precisão, e eu passei a direcionar julgamentos mudos a qualquer um que ousava encarar-me diretamente.

Eu já não tinha mais nada para perder.

— Eu só tenho a agradecer aos fascistas, e ao nosso excelentíssimo _duce,_ o senhor Benito Amilcare Mussolini, por encaminhar a nossa amada Itália ao auge... — Eu suspirei, e as minhas mãos deixaram de tremer de nervosismo. Porque o que estava causando a tremedeira, naquele exato momento, era toda a raiva que eu sentia e que estava vindo à tona. A minha destra se fechou, eu comprimi meus dedos em uma forma sublime de autocontrole, eu precisava seguir falando, e não poderia fazer isso de forma exaltada. — Perseguindo a todos aqueles que se mostram contrários às suas ideias... Que insegurança, não?

No entanto, quando me lembrei de todas as barbáries cometidas diariamente pelos trogloditas do _fascio,_ não existiu autocontrole algum que pudesse me impedir de acertar a lousa de madeira com o punho. O estrondo que causei com aquele contato assustou a boa parte de quem presenciava a cena.

E eu sabia que eles já estavam em choque por outros.

— O que me leva a crer que o nosso grande líder é, na verdade, um grande covarde _._ — Ri soprado, e um sorriso retornou ao meu rosto de forma até sádica, confesso. — _Saluto all'Italia, ma i fascisti non mi rappresentano... E a loro auguro solo la sventura._

Eu olhei, pela primeira vez, para o professor, que mostrava expressões muito longe das agradáveis.

— Não fiz uma redação agradecendo aos fascistas, porque não tenho nada para agradecer, nem a eles, e nem a ninguém... — Expliquei sincero, eu estava seguro a respeito do que dizia, porque eu sabia que era verdade. — Somente ao meu pai, que foi preso pelos covardes que já não tenho mais medo algum de declarar o meu nojo.

Era difícil traduzir o que aquele professor parecia sentir. Eu não sabia dizer se eu apanharia com uma régua de madeira até verter sangue pela boca ou se ele me mandaria para aquele maldito campo de trabalho forçado.

— Petri, não confunda essa sala de aula com os palanques que o seu pai o levava para vomitar bobagens socialistas. — Apesar de tudo, ele estava nitidamente furioso, ficou ainda mais perceptível quando ele se levantou. — Pegue as suas coisas e venha comigo.

Certo, talvez eu só fosse mandado para a direção, no máximo.

Não hesitei em momento algum, segui o mais velho, sem qualquer questionamento. Eu tinha uma certa ideia do que aconteceria, e não tinha medo algum de assumir a responsabilidade pelo que fiz.

Assim como meu pai não teve.

— Espere aí! — O professor apontou para as cadeiras que jaziam em frente à sala do diretor.

E eu fiz exatamente isso, sentei-me lá e ainda peguei um jornal para ler. Mesmo que aquele fosse um veículo totalmente controlado pelo governo, eu que até que gostava das tirinhas. E, convenhamos, eu daria tudo para ver a cara daquele fascistoide erroneamente chamado de educador quando me encontrasse lendo algo, como se eu não desse a mínima para aquela situação.

Salvaria a minha semana.

O que se seguiu após isso foi simples; depois que o professor saiu de lá, o diretor me chamou para _dialogar._ E era indignantemente cômico, porque seu diálogo se resumia a gritos e ofensas ao meu pai. E, além de me dar uma suspensão para o resto da semana, ele pediu o número de um responsável. E já era comum que cada família tivesse em sua casa um telefone... Mas não era como se eu tivesse alguém para chamar.

Bom, eu até tinha a tia Francesca, mas eu definitivamente não me lembrava do número — e eu não me importava com aquilo o suficiente para que me esforçasse para lembrar. E, infelizmente, eu só poderia sair de lá, ou pelo menos ser deixado em paz, caso o diretor tivesse alguém para falar poucas e boas de mim.

Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma opção, senão o papel com o número de Sehun, que estava guardado na minha mochila. Mesmo depois de eu ter ligado para ele na semana passada, exatamente como ele disse para eu fazer quando nos encontramos na igreja.

Eu pensei uma, duas, três... Inúmeras vezes antes de dar o número da casa daquele quase desconhecido — que eu sabia somente que tinha um nome intimidante e vinte e sete anos com um rosto que aparentava menos, e que conhecia meu pai. E eu juro de pés juntos que eu vi o diretor engolindo em seco quando mencionei o nome _Vittorio Giammarco_ como meu responsável — mesmo que eu já tivesse meus dezoito anos, a minha ferrada condição social deixa explícito que, para estar naquela escola, alguém estava bancando os meus estudos.

Logo eu devia satisfações a alguém.

Enquanto aquele velho desgraçado telefonava para Vittorio, tive que esperar do lado de fora. E, sinceramente, eu só torcia para que aquela merda toda acabasse de uma vez.

Mas e quem disse que eu teria paz?

Isso era um privilégio dos ricos.

Jongdae Morelli, o rico que eu mais tinha vontade de quebrar os dentes na Itália inteira, apareceu por lá com os dois ignóbeis que chamava de amigos. Enquanto os garotos — que eu nem me preocupava em tentar lembrar o nome — foram ao banheiro, o burguês com cheiro de peixe e da cocaína mais barata da Sicília se sentou ao meu lado.

— O que você quer, Morelli? — Perguntei entediado, talvez a revirada que dei com os olhos tenha soado como revolta, mas era só porque a _ushanka_ quase cobria a minha visão. De qualquer forma, ele não veria; eu já estava concentrado em outro jornal que carregava o lixo estatal.

— Fique calmo, _tesoro mio..._ — Seu tom era irônico, e sugeria um deboche burro demais para alguém da idade dele. — Só quero conversar.

— Não tenho nada pra conversar com você, saia daqui. — Devolvi sem tentar esconder todo o meu desprezo, sequer fiz o esforço de direcionar meu olhar àquele garoto.

Porque, para mim, Jongdae Morelli não era digno nem de um cuspe na cara.

— Sabe, Giuseppe... Eu não entendo por que você se diz socialista e fala tão mal da burguesia, sendo que, essa semana mesmo, vi você saindo de um _Lancia Lambda._ — A voz de Jongdae, além de carregar uma provocação clara, deixava implícito um quê de ameaça... Mas eu nunca tive medo dele. — Eu até pensava que era algum tipo de descontentamento por você não ter acesso a muitas coisas que pessoas com mais dinheiro têm... Eu via uma certa coerência nisso. Mas depois que te vi saindo daquele carro, depois de matar aula pra ver um traficante... Bem, você me parece ser bem hipócrita, na verdade.

— O que você pensa que sabe sobre mim, Morelli? — Pela primeira vez, em todos os anos em que convivi com aquele infame, tive um motivo para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Eu sei muita coisa sobre você, Byun Baekhyun, talvez mais do que você possa imaginar. — Quando ouvi meu nome, o qual não deveria ser de conhecimento de ninguém, eu engoli em seco. — Esse é o nome que a sua mãe te deu, não é?

Eu não respondi nada — eu não sabia o que dizer, e isso era algo muito atípico —, apenas continuei olhando para aquele garoto. Como ele sabia de toda aquela merda?

— Seu pai foi preso e você vai ser mula para as armas do primeiro Don que encontrou em Palermo? — Ele riu em escárnio.

— _Vaffanculo,_ isso não é da sua conta! — Gritei em resposta.

— Agora, olhando de perto, eu posso dizer que sabia que não estava ficando louco quando achei que você tinha traços orientais. — Ele se levantou e deu um tapinha sutil demais em meu ombro antes de sair.

— _Farabutto, figlio di fascisti..._ — Resmunguei quando Jongdae já estava consideravelmente longe.

Estranhei um pouco o Morelli ter saído de lá e esquecido os seus dois _bulldogs_ para trás. E estranhei mais ainda quando eles saíram do banheiro e vieram em minha direção, com verdadeiras _facce di culo._

— O que vocês querem? — Imediatamente questionei.

— Calado, comunistinha de merda. — O mais alto deles disse e arrancou a _ushanka_ da minha cabeça.

— Que merda! — Levantei-me para tentar pegar meu gorro de volta. — Me devolve!

Enquanto eu inutilmente tentava recuperar o meu aparato soviético das mãos daquele rapaz alto, o outro garoto segurou os meus braços, imobilizando-me logo em seguida.

— Qual é o seu problema?! — Eu tentava, a todo custo, livrar-me do aperto daquele troglodita. — _Lasciami andare! Cazzo!_

 _—_ Você é o nosso problema! — O que segurava a minha touca devolveu ríspido, sem hesitar, e acertou o punho em minha face.

É difícil dizer o que aconteceu em seguida... Eu só me lembro de ter caído sentado, um tanto desorientado.

**_(...)_ **

Quem chegou na escola, apresentando-se como meu responsável, não foi Vittorio.

Quem apareceu foi um homem, que parecia ser bem mais velho que Don Giammarco, ele dizia ter sido mandado por Vittorio, já que ele estava ocupado com assuntos do seu trabalho. De início, não pude ver muito bem o rosto do sujeito, ele foi direto para a sala do diretor. Mas, quando ele finalmente saiu de lá, eu fui capaz de notar traços asiáticos naquele rosto desconhecido.

— Vamos, Giuseppe? — O homem perguntou, parado em minha frente.

Fiquei confuso, mas bastou que eu olhasse para o diretor para concluir que a melhor opção era acompanhar o homem sem fazer questionamentos.

— Quem é você? — Arrisquei questionar, assim que saímos da escola.

— Kim Minseok. Sou o _consigliere_ de Vittorio.

— Kim Minseok... — Involuntariamente, acabei repetindo seu nome em um tom baixo. — Você não é italiano, é?

— Não. — O modo com que ele suspirou me fez ficar receoso de fazer mais perguntas.

Aquele cara parecia não querer muita conversa, então achei melhor ficar quieto — o mais conveniente, com certeza. E assim o silêncio tomou conta do caminho mais uma vez. E, inesperadamente, só foi quebrado quando chegamos ao carro.

O mesmo _Lancia Lambda_ que Vittorio dirigiu para me levar até a escola na semana passada.

— Você está com fome, garoto? — O mais velho perguntou, antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta do veículo.

— Um pouco. — Respondi acanhado.

— Vem, vou te pagar algo. — Apontou para a elegantíssima cafeteria localizada no outro lado da rua.

Eu não tive muita reação, não externamente pelo menos. Eu simplesmente estava em choque, porque nunca, em toda a minha medíocre vida, tinha pensado em ir àquele estabelecimento, tendo em mente a minha condição financeira.

Lugares de gente rica não foram feitos para os meus coturnos surrados.

Eu ganharia um lanche decente, como não tinha há dias, e eu não era louco de contestar isso. Então apenas segui Minseok antes que ele se arrependesse dessa ideia.

Mesmo que Vittorio tenha dito que se encarregaria de nossas despesas, eu gastava o mínimo possível. Eu comprava só o que realmente precisava de comida, para mim e para Antonella. Lanches durante o dia eram luxo que nós não nos permitíamos ter, e o almoço oferecido pela escola durante os dias letivos era uma dádiva.

Quando adentramos a cafeteria, pode soar engraçado, porque eu não podia ver meus olhos... Mas eu tenho certeza de que eles brilharam. Eu jamais pisei em um lugar assim antes. E todos aqueles doces bonitos expostos em vidros eram um perigo para o meu estômago quase vazio.

Sentamos-nos em uma das mesas na janela, e logo um garçom chegou com os cardápios.

— Olha o tamanho desse cardápio! — Acabei me empolgando um pouco, impressionado com a diversidade de itens.

— Peça tudo o que quiser. — O Kim sorriu amigável, e isso acabou quebrando parcialmente a imagem fria que eu havia criado a respeito dele mais cedo.

Pedi um _caffè macchiato,_ era novembro e a estação exigia; aquele outono estava mais frio do que de costume, e as chuvas recorrentes daquele mês não estavam ajudando muito. O típico clima seco da Sicília havia se transformado em um caos. Meu plano era pedir apenas uma pequena fatia de torta de limão para acompanhar o café, mas Minseok fez questão de que eu pedisse um pedaço maior. E logo o _cameriere_ saiu com os nossos pedidos anotados.

— O que houve com o seu rosto? — Minseok perguntou, apontando para o olho que fora acertado pelo punho de um imbecil quando eu estava na sala de espera da diretoria.

— Uns idiotas da minha turma... — Respondi um tanto envergonhado. Honestamente, eu me peguei ponderando se deveria mesmo importunar um desconhecido com meus ínfimos problemas estúpidos.

Talvez seja importante que eu reconheça o fato de que eu tenho um considerável problema para confiar nas pessoas... Mas aquele era um problema tão pequeno para os outros que o problema nem chegava a ser a minha dificuldade de me abrir. E sim a possibilidade de aborrecer com aquilo.

Porque _nem_ _eu_ dava a importância que deveria. Eu não estava desavisado.

— O que eles fizeram com você? — Ele insistiu.

— Eles pegaram a minha _ushanka_ e me bateram.

— E você vai deixar por isso mesmo?

— Às vezes é melhor deixar por isso mesmo... — Ri um tanto desconfortável. — Acho que eu tive sorte de não ter sido preso ou morto pelo que fiz hoje.

— Devo concordar... Não digo que você estava errado, mas foi muita imprudência... — Seu tom era calma e compreensivo, até passava uma pequena sensação de conforto. — Isso é perigoso, Giuseppe.

— É eu sei. — Suspirei frustrado. — Talvez isso tivesse sido mais inteligente se eu não fosse uma minoria naquele lugar.

— Não adianta ser a única pessoa certa quando você está cercado por idiotas.

— Você tem razão... — Apoiei as costas na cadeira, sentindo-me finalmente acolhido pelo aquecedor do local. — De onde você é, Minseok?

— Sou Coreano. — O sorriso que ele tinha naquele momento afastava a apreensão que adquiri há pouco tempo a respeito de manter uma conversa com aquele homem.

Ele já não era tão assustador assim.

— Ah, eu imaginei... — Sorri fraco. — Eu também.

— Você é coreano? — o Kim demonstrava desconfiança, e eu até entendo, pois a certa distância eu não aparentava meus traços asiáticos de forma tão nítida. O cabelo loiro e o nome italiano costumavam enganar todo mundo.

— Bom, a minha mãe é coreana... E meu pai é italiano.

— Entendo... Soube que seu pai foi levado pelos _camicie nere,_ e a sua mãe? — Questionou aparentando até estar curioso.

— Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha seis anos.

— Sinto muito... — Ele limpou a garganta. — Então você não tem ninguém?

— Eu tenho a minha irmã mais nova... Uma tia doente e um primo idiota. — Acabei rindo sem jeito.

— Então você só tem a sua irmã, basicamente? — Ele riu também, e isso deixou o clima mais confortável.

— É... Só tenho a ela. E a sua família?

— Minha esposa morreu em um bombardeio, quando eu ainda morava na Coreia, então vim com a minha filha para a Itália.

— Quantos anos a sua filha tem? — Eu estava realmente interessado em ouvir mais sobre Minseok, ele era um homem gentil, e entendia bem o sufoco que pessoas de outras origens passam nesse lugar. Muito mais do que eu, na verdade, porque apesar de ser filho de mãe coreana, eu ainda tinha meu lado genuinamente europeu, características dadas por meu pai, e havia nascido em solo italiano.

Então a opressão, nesse sentido, era consideravelmente menor do que a sofrida por alguém que seja totalmente asiático.

— Ela tem a mesma idade que você... — Minseok sorriu, mexendo distraidamente no guardanapo sobre a mesa — Ela está estudando em Paris.

— Você não tem medo de deixá-la longe?

— Tenho sim... Muito medo. — Ele suspirou, mas sem abandonar seu sorriso. Com certeza essa menina era um grande motivo de orgulho para ele.

— Franceses não são muito receptivos com estrangeiros. — Comentei.

— Realmente, mas Vittorio conseguiu uma identidade falsa pra ela. Então, legalmente, Seunghee é francesa.

— Qual é o nome francês dela?

— _Vivian..._ Ela pediu para que eu escolhesse. E você, Giuseppe, sua mãe te deu um nome coreano?

— Baekhyun...

— É um nome bonito.

Pode parecer absurda a ideia de viver com dois nomes — ainda que eu escondesse um deles —, mas para mim era questão de identidade... E de poder guardar um pouco de minha mãe comigo.

**_(...)_ **

Era no mínimo estranho o hábito que Antonella tinha de fazer sua tarefa de casa todas as noites de sexta, confesso, mas eu nunca falei nada. Se ela tinha gosto por estudar, que continuasse assim, era bom para o seu futuro. E enquanto a garota fazia o seu dever na mesa da cozinha, eu cortava legumes para preparar uma sopa — outra exigência para o frio daquele novembro.

Eis que o assunto que eu não imaginava que ouviria dentro daquela casa surgiu.

— Giuseppe... A nossa família era um patriarcado?

— Como assim? — Eu a olhei confuso.

— As garotas da minha escola têm o mesmo sonho... Casar, ter filhos, essas coisas... A nossa mãe era assim?

Suspirei e larguei a faca, então me sentei ao lado dela. Quando mamãe morreu, Antonella tinha somente três anos, então perguntas desse tipo eram relativamente comuns, ainda que o assunto seja atípico.

— Nossa mãe só tinha um sonho na sua idade... Morar em um lugar onde as pessoas não explodem umas as outras.

— Como você sabe?

— Por que acha que ela aceitou trabalhar quase como escrava em uma fábrica só para sobreviver em um país onde ela não entendia um _“bom dia”?_

— E agora... É um patriarcado? — Ela seguia questionando, e eu jamais veria a sua curiosidade como algo negativo. — Quem cuida de tudo é você agora, o homem da casa.

— Não, eu cuido de tudo porque eu sou o mais velho. — Levantei-me e voltei a cortar os legumes. — Lembre-se de que quem está fazendo o jantar sou eu, se isso fosse um patriarcado, eu estaria no sofá lendo, enquanto você estaria aqui cortando cenouras.

— E se você fosse o mais novo e eu a mais velha?

— Eu não veria problemas se você quisesse dizer para as suas amigas que você é uma matriarca. — Ri baixo. — O matriarcado não é um problema.

— Por que eu tenho que estudar em uma escola para damas? — Ela suspirou frustrada, a sua indignação era palpável. — Eu não ligo para saber fazer chá, eu nem gosto de chá!

— Você tem que saber fazer chá para o seu marido, Antonella. — Ironizei.

— E se eu quiser ser o marido que ganha o chá?

— Você não gosta de chá.

— Você entendeu, Giuseppe! — Ela fechou o seu caderno, entediada. — Se eu cortar o cabelo... Eles me deixam estudar na sua escola?

— Talvez, mas você apanharia por ser um menino afeminado. Eu já apanho por muito menos.

— Minha escola é um saco... Eu tenho certeza que as únicas coisas que aprendemos em comum são matérias de linguagens.

— Você não aprende matemática? — Franzi as sobrancelhas, nunca tinha parado para ouvir a respeito do que Antonella aprendia na escola.

— Sim, pra ir ao mercado fazer as compras da casa.

— Por que nosso pai te colocou em uma escola assim?

— Você sabe de alguma outra escola que aceita garotas?

— Não...

— Sabe, acho que dá pra ignorar essa bobagem toda de patriarcado até eu me formar...

A nossa conversa foi interrompida quando Paolo, o _soldato_ que Vittorio mandou para cuidar de nossa casa, chegou à cozinha.

— Gosta de sopa? — Perguntei amigável, imaginando que ele poderia ter fome àquele horário.

— Não se preocupe comigo, não estou com fome, obrigado. — O homem recusou gentilmente. — Don Giammarco está na sala.

Estranhei aquilo e larguei a faca, mais uma vez.

— Antonella, mostre o que o patriarcado te ensinou e termine de cortar esses legumes. — Apontei para a tábua de madeira, vendo a menina bufar.

Ela era um tanto preguiçosa às vezes.

Não demorei para ir até a sala, e encontrei Vittorio em pé, perto da porta.

— _Buonasera._ — Cumprimentei timidamente, e sinalizei para que ele se sentasse na poltrona logo ao lado.

— _Buonasera_ , Giuseppe.

Sehun se sentou. Ele não vestia roupas caras, como usava na primeira vez que eu o vi. Naquela noite, o Giammarco trajava um simples capote de baeta preto, sobre um suéter da mesma cor, contrastando com a camisa branca que tinha sua gola e as mangas visíveis. Era impressionante como ele conseguia manter a postura elegante com as vestes mais simples.

Em suas mãos não pendia chapéu algum, e sim uma sacola de papelão — e que eu não arriscaria perguntar de que se tratava.

Sentei-me logo em frente ao mais velho, na outra poltrona. Meu olhar se manteve baixo, havia algo nos olhos verdes de Vittorio que me deixava fraco demais para que pudesse encará-lo por muito tempo. Não era um ar altivo, muito longe disso, na verdade... Mas era intimidador de um jeito inexprimível.

— Quem fez isso com você? — Ele levou a mão até o meu rosto, certamente por notar o olho roxo, tocando-me com cuidado na face.

Por impulso, levei a minha própria mão até o antebraço de Vittorio e o segurei. Foi um reflexo devido ao medo de ser ferido, não pude controlar. E nós ficamos uns bons segundo naquela situação estranha.

— _Scusa..._ — Murmurei, e, percebendo que provavelmente havia assustado o homem, soltei seu braço.

— Quem fez isso com você? — Sehun tornou a questionar, após encarar meu rosto por um tempo.

— Dois colegas... Não se preocupe.

— Quero os nomes deles. — determinou com firmeza.

— Não lembro bem _..._ Um deles é Michele. — o garoto se esforçava para lembrar — E o outro é irmão dele, Andrea... São amigos do Jongdae Morelli. É tudo o que eu sei.

Talvez tenha sido algo que eu disse, não tenho certeza, mas Vittorio parecia pensativo, mantinha o olhar longe... E isso era tão perceptível.

— Isso é pra você. — Desviando completamente o assunto, entregou-me a sacola de papel que segurava.

Desconfiado, devo dizer, abri a sacola, encontrando uma _ushanka_ novinha, tinha até uma pequena estrela na parte frontal. Foi impossível conter um sorriso. Era algo tão genuíno.

— Fiquei sabendo que pegaram a sua, então... Achei essa em uma loja mais cedo, quando voltava pra casa.

— Muito obrigado... — Curvei-me minimamente em respeito. — Mas, por favor, o senhor não precisa me dar presentes.

— Só aceite, está bem?

Sorri sem jeito e deixei o gorro sobre meu colo. Algo me intrigava... Sehun veio até minha casa por um motivo específico, com certeza. Eu achava pouquíssimo provável que não era para me dar um presente, e acho que também não era para perguntar quem havia me dado um soco.

Eu imaginava que havia o aborrecido por dar seu número para o diretor, dizendo que era meu responsável. Claro... Como eu não havia pensado nisso antes? Qualquer pessoa teria problemas muito graves se alguém que estivesse sob sua responsabilidade se encrencasse com os Camisas Negras. Geralmente, perseguições políticas se estendem para aqueles que possuam certa ligação com o opositor.

Talvez eu tenha arrumado alguns problemas para Vittorio... E, se os fascistas não me mataram, ele certamente o faria.

— Olha, eu sei que não deveria ter dado o seu número para o diretor, mas é que eu não tinha absolutamente ninguém a quem eu pudesse recorrer, eles não me deixariam ir embora e...

Expliquei com certo desespero, já adiantando qualquer hipótese, mas fui interrompido pelo rapaz.

— Era exatamente sobre isso que eu iria falar... Sempre que tiver algum problema, não hesite em me chamar, _capisci?_

Aquilo foi completamente inesperado, sou obrigado a dizer, E o que eu mais queria era saber por que aquele homem tomou como algo de extrema importância cuidar de mim e de Antonella apenas por sermos filhos de Stefano Petri..

Eu não poderia morrer em paz se não descobrisse.

**_(...)_ **

Antonella era preguiçosa demais para o meu gosto, quase como se não fosse filha de um _paesano_ pobre. E foi por isso que, antes de sair para ir à escola, fui até o quarto dela com um copo d’água. Ela deveria sair alguns minutos depois de mim, e sequer havia levantado. Portanto, não hesitei em jogar o líquido frio em seu rosto adormecido — ainda que eu já tivesse a acordado umas três vezes em trinta minutos.

Isso já era algo bem comum entre nós.

— Baekhyun! — Ela gritou, após despertar subitamente. — _Disgraziato! Farabutto!_

— Levante, você tem que ir para a escola! — Ordenei e joguei mais um pouco da água que restava no copo diretamente na face zangada, deixando a menina ainda mais irritada.

A aula dela começava um pouco mais tarde do que a minha, então deixei algo pronto na cozinha para que ela comesse. E, depois de um _buongiorno_ para Paolo, subi em minha bicicleta e segui para a escola.

A última chuva em Palermo havia sido há uma semana, e àquela altura já entrávamos em dezembro. O tempo estava perfeito para pedalar pela cidade sem passar sobre poças d’água e molhar pedestres acidentalmente.

Era mais do que esperado que naquela segunda-feira, eu ainda fosse o assunto da escola. Mesmo que aquele fatídico ocorrido já tenha alguns dias, ninguém realmente esqueceu aquilo. Meu nome ainda ecoava entre as paredes frias, atrelado a formas pejorativas de dizer que eu era comunista. _Pobres imbecis._ Eu sequer daria ouvidos enquanto aquelas besteiras saíssem das bocas de ignóbeis que nem mesmo sabiam o que era o comunismo. E, pior ainda, não sabiam que havia uma tênue diferença entre um comunista e um socialista.

Mas de qualquer forma... Eles não precisavam, de fato, saber. Ignorariam aquilo apenas para seguirem aplaudindo o partido sujo que governava a Itália.

Não era como se eu fosse deixar de andar com a cabeça erguida, como sempre andava pelos corredores escuros demais para o dia ensolarado. E agora eu contava com a minha nova _ushanka,_ presente que eu não sentia como se tivesse retribuído propriamente a Vittorio.

E, sem destinar um único olhar aos alunos que me olhavam e cochichavam a meu respeito, eu fui para a sala de aula. Eu estava pouco me importando com qualquer coisa além de estudar e ir embora de uma vez. Faltava apenas um semestre para que eu me formasse, e era isso que me deixava determinado a sobreviver dentro daquele ambiente tóxico e hostil.

O seu humor já não estava bom, e ele só piorou quando o professor disse que a sua punição, pelo episódio da sexta-feira, seria um dia de detenção. Ou seja, além de aturar os seus colegas o importunando o dia inteiro com bobagens que eles sequer sabiam sobre, teria que aturar algum professor vomitando as ideias “morais” durante duas horas após o término da aula, e ainda teria uma tarefa para fazer.

Era vital que eu reunisse forças para suportar o dia terrível que eu teria pela frente. Então, em nome _unicamente_ da minha sanidade mental, sentei-me no fundo da sala; na última mesa ao lado da parede,

Fiz questão de ficar distraído por boa parte do tempo, desenhando em meu caderno. Assim não me irritava com o que estava ouvindo. Abster-me e fingir demência era uma opção muito considerável em uma situação como aquela, e foi até sensato de minha parte; levando em conta o fato de que, em qualquer hipótese, eu teria grandes problemas se reagisse de qualquer forma além do silêncio e da omissão.

Eu não queria ficar calado, mas tive que ficar. E eu esperava que aquela fosse a primeira e última vez em minha vida.

Fiquei calado o dia todo, como se tivesse feito um verdadeiro voto de silêncio. Fiquei calado e obedeci quando um dos professores ordenou que eu retirasse a minha _ushanka,_ porque a sala de aula não era lugar para aquele tipo de coisa. Fiquei calado quando os amigos de Jongdae Morelli, no intervalo do almoço, viraram o meu prato de comida em minha roupa, antes mesmo que eu pudesse começar a comer, porque era assim que _ratos comunistas_ deviam ser tratados. Fiquei calado quando outro professor me impediu de servir meu prato novamente, mesmo que ele tenha visto o que os garotos fizeram comigo... Porque, aparentemente, a escola resolveu aplicar a regra de que um aluno não pode se servir duas vezes — repare na coincidência de isso ser algo tão repentino, e logo _comigo._

No mínimo seletivo.

Eu fiquei calado porque qualquer outra opção colocava não somente a mim em risco, mas também a minha irmã. E eu abriria mão de muita coisa para protegê-la.

Eu era um condor com as asas cortadas.

Quando a aula terminou, eu não podia ir para casa, porque naquela semana eu tinha detenção, por ordens do diretor. Fui para a sala indicada, e eu só não sabia se deveria me sentir tenso ou aliviado por ser o único aluno lá; considerando que a detenção era a punição dada pelas mais diversas transgressões, então eu poderia estar perto de caras que surravam os alunos mais novos para roubarem o dinheiro deles... Porque meu crime é _ser socialista_.

Parece piada.

Mas eu resolvi não dar muita importância para esse fato, eu só queria que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível. Eu jamais quis tanto estar em casa. Apenas me sentei em uma das cadeiras no local e esperei tediosamente pelo professor.

Eu aguardei, aguardei... _aguardei._ E nada de aparecer alguém.

Talvez só o tempo que fiquei lá, esperando, tivesse consumido pelo menos metade do castigo. Mas quando eu estava prestes a pegar minha mochila e simplesmente dar no pé, um homem apareceu.

E eu estranhei, com certeza, porque não era um professor... E um _Camicia Nera,_ armado e tudo. E, pela primeira vez, eu realmente temi pela minha vida.

— _Buonasera, ragazzo._ — O homem disse com um sorriso assustador, quase sádico.

Eu engoli em seco e me sentei novamente, evitando a todo custo olhar para o Camisa Negra. Eu sentia medo, e isso era algo consideravelmente novo para mim.

— Eu falei com você! — Completamente alterado, ele bateu na mesa em minha frente.

— _Buonasera... —_ Pateticamente, respondi com a voz falha, os ombros encolhidos e os dedos comprimidos.

— _Tu sei Giuseppe Petri?_

Anuí em confirmação, ainda com o olhar vacilante, preso ao chão. Como se a não visualização fosse capaz de me proteger de algo.

Ele riu de uma forma bizarra... E eu devo admitir que estava assustado.

— Sabe, Giuseppe... — O fascista pegou um giz posto sobre o suporte do quadro negro. — Um homem sozinho não é nada. — Ele quebrou o giz ao meio e largou os pedaços sobre a minha mesa.

Ele retornou ao quadro e pegou vários gizes na mão, logo os colocou novamente sobre minha mesa. E eu já sabia de cor e salteado o clichê princípio fascista e a simbologia dos feixes dentro da teoria de Gentile, e sabia muito bem o que viria a seguir... Era algo tão incessantemente repetitivo. Eu só não esperava que _eu_ fosse ordenado a quebrar os gizes, todos de uma vez.

Eu tentei, com muita força. Adoraria ver a cara daquele homem caso aquilo, de fato, acabasse se quebrando em minhas mãos. Mas os gizes, infelizmente, não se partiram.

— Você sabe por que eles não se quebraram? — Meneei a cabeça, mas na verdade eu sabia bem que se tratava de uma lei da física, acontece que eu definitivamente não estava _nada_ a fim de ter que falar alguma coisa, então deixaria aquele troglodita seguir com o seu ridículo monólogo. — Porque são várias unidades juntas, em uma só... O que os torna um grupo forte, _infrangibile!_

Aquilo me fez gargalhar em escárnio, sem qualquer paciência restando em mim. E, em um gesto totalmente impensado, eu quebrei aqueles gizes... Um de cada vez, e então os joguei no chão.

— Até que alguém os quebre um por um. — Declarei sem qualquer humor.

O homem riu e se aproximou. Dessa vez, não tive medo de olhá-lo, a indignação e a raiva me faziam ignorar qualquer outro motivo que eu tinha para ficar calado. Porque eu não aguentava mais me manter quieto.

Fazer silêncio não era parte de mim.

— Garoto, eu deveria te matar aqui mesmo... Mas tenho certeza de que, depois de hoje, você vai passar a se comportar.

— E por que não me mata? — Desafiei.

— Você é só um menino, Giuseppe... Ainda tem conserto. — Ele voltou a andar pela sala. — O seu pai não teve, mas não espero muito conhecimento de um simples operário sem estudo... Conhecimento é poder, aproveite a oportunidade que Stefano não teve, e seja diferente dele.

— Se o fascismo é tão bom, por que não conseguiu convencer um _simples operário sem estudo?_ — Dei ênfase nas palavras repetidas, ironizando a fala dele.

— É uma pena, Giuseppe...— O Camisa Negra riu e se sentou em uma das cadeiras no local. — Tenho certeza de que a sua irmã está sendo bem mais comportada que você, moleque... — Aquela fala me deixou realmente confuso, tentando entender o porquê de minha irmã ter sido mencionada na conversa. — _Antonella è una bella ragazza._

Nos primeiros instantes, não tive qualquer reação, não conseguia pensar. Ou pelo menos não consigo me recordar de nada que passava pela minha cabeça naquele momento.

E então aquilo me alarmou de formas inimagináveis. Passei a agir praticamente no piloto automático. Apenas mandei a detenção à merda, peguei minhas coisas e saí correndo daquela sala, não dava a mínima se aquele cara iria correr atrás de mim. Pouco me importei com a _ushanka_ guardada em minha mochila e com a forte ventania na Sicília naquela época do ano.

Eu não iria parar de correr por nada naquele mundo — ainda mais para colocar a merda de _um gorro._

Quase derrubei a chave do cadeado da minha bicicleta enquanto tentava destravá-lo naquela pressa torturante. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, mas consegui fazer aquilo rápido. E logo estava pedalando com uma força que eu jamais tive nas pernas para atravessar aquelas estreitas vielas de calçamento.

Eu precisava chegar logo em casa, não sabia se meu coração iria aguentar tanta urgência.

Nada mais importava, nem a noite escura e perigosa, eu só queria chegar até a minha irmã.

E o meu pior medo era real. Porque, ao entrar em casa, eu sabia que _algo_ havia acontecido. Algo no mínimo terrível.

A primeira cena que vi era definitivamente _perturbadora._ Paolo, o _soldato_ enviado por Vittorio, estava morto no tapete da sala, com um tiro na cabeça. Senti as minhas pernas ficando bambas, e uma vontade absurda de vomitar o pouco que tinha na barriga. Fui correndo até o banheiro e coloquei tudo para fora na privada. Àquela altura, eu já chorava, desesperado.

Não era por ter algum vínculo com aquele homem... Mas quando você vê alguém morto, ainda mais daquela forma, você se sente em meio a um show de horrores.

Não sei se algum dia eu realmente consegui ter uma sensação diferente ao lembrar do que vi.

E mesmo com o meu corpo inteiro trêmulo, eu precisava ver como a minha irmã estava. Então ignorei completamente aquela tontura que insistia em me jogar para as paredes e fui até o quarto dela. E vi uma cena tão cruel quanto a anterior.

Antonella tinha o seu vestido rasgado, e chorava, no canto do cômodo. Não foi muito difícil compreender o que havia acontecido... Minha prioridade, no momento, foi tentar ajudar minha irmã a se levantar. Eu não queria que ela percebesse o pânico presente em mim.

Mas era fato que eu senti como se uma adaga me rasgasse ao meio.

— Não encosta em mim! — Ela praticamente gritou, sem olhar para mim.

— Desculpa, desculpa! — Ergui as mãos em rendição e me afastei rapidamente, quase caindo para trás.

Eu entendi, sem contestar a reação da menina, mesmo que a minha intenção fosse ajudá-la. Apenas peguei qualquer roupa no armário e alcancei para ela.

Eu entendia que ela, com certeza, não estava me culpando pelo que aconteceu. Porque, dizendo com todas as letras, foram os Camisas Negras que a violentaram. Era totalmente compreensível que, após ocorrer algo assim, ela não quisesse contato físico algum. Eu não ousaria contestá-la em um momento desses. Então, cambaleando, deixei o quarto, com a cabeça latejando em um misto de raiva, medo e nervosismo.

Sem rumo, desesperado, e absolutamente sem ter a menor ideia do que fazer, corri para o telefone. Eu não sabia a quem recorrer, mas eu não podia ficar naquele lugar. Por impulso, liguei para a casa de Minseok, já que ele me dera seu número na semana anterior. Eu sabia que Vittorio gostaria que eu tivesse o ligado, no lugar de telefonar para o seu _consigliere,_ eu estava plenamente consciente disso. Mas eu tinha motivos extremamente plausíveis.

E o mais forte era o medo de que o Giammarco ficasse bravo pela morte de seu _soldato,_ acabasse me culpando por isso, e as coisas só piorassem para o meu lado.

— Giuseppe, quem você está chamando? — Antonella apareceu repentinamente na sala, sua voz saía baixa, e seu olhar não saía de seus pés.

— Estou chamando um amigo, ele vai nos ajudar. — Expliquei, enrolando o dedo no fio do telefone, em extrema tensão.

— Quem é ele? — Ela insistiu, nitidamente apreensiva.

— Minseok, ele é confiável.

A garota ainda parecia muito intrigada e receosa, mas não disse nada. Eu sabia que ela tinha medo, mas sabia também que ela confiava em mim apesar de tudo.

O Kim não demorou a chegar, mas ele não veio sozinho. Veio acompanhado por Vittorio, o que me fez ficar com mais medo ainda, enquanto observava através da janela o carro estacionando.

Os olhos verdes, iluminados pela luz amarela do poste da rua, olhavam ao redor, como se ele quisesse se certificar de que não havia ninguém por lá. As sobrancelhas grossas se franziram, em uma expressão de raiva, e ele bateu a porta do carro com força. Eu não era alguém muito religioso, mas eu só sabia rezar a cada passo que Sehun e Minseok davam até a porta. Eu engoli em seco ao ouvir as batidas contra a madeira, mas abri sem hesitar.

Algo na postura de Don Giammarco me fez associá-lo a um melro. Talvez fosse o mistério inerente que aquela ave portava em sua essência, ou a atmosfera sombria que costumava rondá-la... Eu jamais vou ser capaz de dizer.

— Por que não falou diretamente comigo? — Foi a primeira coisa que Vittorio disse, e eu fiquei sem reação.

Eu não sabia como responder àquilo sem dizer que não confiava em Sehun. Então, naquele momento, eu era um condor com as asas guardadas.

Quieto e fraco.

— Arrumem as suas coisas, vocês irão para a minha casa. — Ele determinou com firmeza.

 _—_ Mas nós... _—_ Tentei argumentar, porém fui rispidamente interrompido por Vittorio.

— Não pense que isso é discutível, Petri. — A fala do homem era autoritária, ele pouco se importava com qualquer coisa que eu tinha a dizer. E, com certeza, não era como se ele fosse dar alguma chance para questionamentos.

Eu fiquei fortemente indignado com aquela imposição. Eu não confiava em Vittorio Giammarco, muito menos ao ponto de ficar em sua casa; não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ele. E é claro que essa merda toda só me intrigava ainda mais. Como e por que aquele homem estava tão empenhado em ajudar-me? Que motivos ele tem para isso?

Eu estava muito perto de ignorar tudo o que o meu pai orientou a fazer...

**_(...)_ **

No momento em que adentramos a mansão dos Giammarco, meu olhar não conseguia repousar um único momento. Era tanto luxo que chegava a ser difícil não reparar em cada detalhe. Aquela casa era o retrato da burguesia e do padrão de vida elevado. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que quem morava lá jamais fez menos do que três refeições por dia.

E enquanto eu era guiado pelo cara da Rua Gentile, Chanyeol — que eu descobri chamar-se, na verdade, Pasquale Giammarco —, até meu _novo quarto,_ minha visão viajou um pouco mais por aqueles quadros e fotografias na parede. O ambiente desconhecido me deixava extremamente desconfortável, aquele não era o meu lugar...

Mesmo que eu soubesse que eu não poderia ficar na minha casa.

Antes de chegarmos — e até o presente momento, honestamente —, eu estava muito apreensivo por causa de minha irmã. Considerando os eventos recentes e a situação em que estávamos, eu sabia que havia grandes chances de que Antonella não se sentisse nada bem naquele lugar. Mas eu também sabia que não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse ser feito.

Não havia outra opção.

Em meio a tudo aquilo, algo me tranquilizava. O fato de que Valentina, mãe de Vittorio e Pasquale, mostrou-se extremamente receptiva com Antonella deixava-me um pouquinho menos tenso. Era importante que a garota tivesse uma figura feminina naquele momento, ainda que eu não conhecesse aquela mulher.

Mas no meu caso... Era eu por mim mesmo. Eu não confiava naqueles desconhecidos, e não o faria facilmente. Mas tudo o que eu sabia era que eu não tinha outro lugar, senão a casa de Don Giammarco, um mafioso.

— Se precisar de algo pode me chamar... Meu quarto é logo ao lado. — Pasquale disse ao abrir a porta e acender as luzes. — O de Vittorio é o último do corredor, mas ele geralmente está em seu escritório.

Quando adentrei o cômodo, deixei as minhas malas no chão, observando o irmão de Sehun deixar o local. Aquele fim de novembro frio tornava indispensável o uso de um casaco. Mas aquele quarto estava consideravelmente quente, certamente por causa da lareira acesa no local. E isso exigiu que eu tirasse aquele sobretudo já envelhecido.

Larguei a peça sobre a cadeira e fui diretamente desfazer as malas. Aquela ação afirmava que, _infatti,_ eu ficaria por lá. E por mais que eu não quisesse, era necessário. Com um nó na garganta, e engolindo todos os meus princípios — e, acima de tudo, o meu orgulho _pseudopartigiano_ —, abri a primeira mala. Tirei as minhas roupas, uma por uma, e guardei-as no armário. Isso não demorou muito, já que eu tinha poucas roupas — mesmo que eu tenha pegado as roupas do meu pai também.

O calor que eu sentia, aliado à insuportável dor de cabeça e todo o meu estado de alteração por todos os eventos daquele dia, causava-me mais e mais náuseas. E eu não me sentia bem, e muito menos disposto para continuar em pé por muito tempo.

Fui até o banheiro do quarto e molhei meu rosto, tentando aliviar um pouco a sensação desconfortável que eu carregava. E, destoando completamente do frio siciliano da estação, a atmosfera do local era tão quente, abafada e pesada que eu praticamente arranquei a camisa de meu tronco. Se o fogo da lareira se apagasse, eu sentiria muito frio, ainda mais quando parte daquela sensação que rodeava o meu corpo era obviamente psicológica.

Naquele momento, um pouco mais aliviado, deitei-me na cama. E não demorou para que o cansaço tomasse conta de mim, e meus olhos se fecharam de forma serena, completamente diferente do que eu provavelmente demonstrava estar há poucos instantes.

Mesmo que aquele descanso não tenha sido muito longo — acredito que não dormi nem por uma hora —, foi bom para que eu me recuperasse minimamente. Meus pensamentos já estavam mais claros, minhas costas estavam mais leves e meus ombros menos tensos. Minha cabeça já nem doía mais.

E ainda que fosse de praxe tomar banho poucas vezes por semana — as condições financeiras e de higiene que tínhamos exigia muita moderação em relação ao banhos, ainda mais com o frio que fazia em Palermo naquele outono confuso e oscilante que chegava ao fim —, senti-me tentado a tirar um pequeno proveito daquela casa burguesa — quem morava lá, certamente tomava, no mínimo, um banho por dia, algo que eu nunca imaginei que poderia fazer algum dia. Peguei uma muda de roupas e me tranquei no banheiro.

Eu experimentaria, pela primeira vez em minha vida, a sensação de um banho com água quente.

Melhor impossível!

Eu não poderia estar mais apaixonado pelo sistema que aquecia a água daquele tonel. Em outro momento, cheguei a descobrir que havia uma caldeira no subsolo que aquecia todo o encanamento da casa. Até resolvi que meus banhos passariam a ser muito mais frequentes

Um tanto quanto contrariado, terminei de tomar banho e me sequei. E então, depois de me vestir, deixei o banheiro.

Eu sabia que o sono não viria novamente tão cedo, então peguei meu caderno na mochila de lona — quase destruída, mas eu preferia manter a fé de que ela duraria pelo menos até que eu formasse. Sentei-me à escrivaninha, abri uma página aleatória e comecei a escrever.

A razão? Nem eu sei exatamente.

Eu simplesmente escrevia o que passava pela minha cabeça, escrevia o que me indignava, e o que achava que havia de mais podre na sociedade. Acho que era uma forma de evasão, descontava em palavras escritas e escondidas tudo aquilo que eu não poderia verbalizar. Era assim que eu costumava lidar com as coisas quando elas estavam muito intensas, e isso geralmente dava certo.

Era claro que, entre aquelas palavras, estava inserida uma miríada de palavrões e xingamentos. Mas, _cazzo,_ quem diabos se importa com isso? Não era como se alguém além de mim fosse algum dia ler aquelas ofensas carregadas de ódio e inconformidade.

Porém meu fluxo de ideias foi totalmente interrompido com batidas na porta.

— Sim?

A porta se abriu, era Pasquale.

— Vittorio quer falar com você.

Eu não fazia a menor ideia de qual poderia ser o conteúdo da conversa que Sehun pretendia ter comigo. Mas, mesmo assim, levantei-me. Ainda que eu não quisesse, eu estava sob o teto de Vittorio, devia uma certa obediência a ele, e não ignoraria isso.

— Onde ele está?

— No escritório dele, no andar de cima.

Outra observação importante de fazer, em minha percepção, era a respeito do tamanho monstruoso daquela casa na região mais nobre da cidade de Palermo. Três andares que comprovavam o poderio daquela família, e a consagrava com um dos maiores _impérios_ de toda a Sicília.

_Talvez de toda a Itália._

Fechei meu caderno e saí do quarto. Foi em passos incertos que segui até as escadas, e sem nem olhar para trás eu as subi. Agora, parado diante da porta do escritório de Sehun, dei duas batidas fracas na porta. E tremi ao ouvir uma confirmação dura para que eu entrasse.

Com as mãos subitamente frias e vacilantes, toquei a maçaneta e a girei fracamente. Adentrei a sala com cuidado, e tive mais cautela ainda para fechar a porta.

O ambiente era iluminado de forma porca pela luz lunar que o invadia através da janela, e também pela lareira acesa. No entanto, a pouca iluminação era suficiente para que eu visualizasse Vittorio com perfeição, e talvez seus detalhes tivessem uma evidência diferente na iluminação flavescente do fogo.

Suas costas tinham completa confiança no encosto da poltrona, e suas pernas repousavam sobre a mesa de mogno. Entre seus lábios pendia um charuto, cheirava a ouro, mas não era agradável ao meu humilde olfato. A camisa verde de casimira inglesa estava arremangada até os cotovelos, assim como os primeiros botões estavam abertos, evidenciando a atmosfera aquecida pela lareira.

Jamais gostei de como o charuto cheirava, é bom ressaltar.

Seus braços, e parte do peito, estavam visíveis. E eu me perguntava como alguém conseguia ser _tão_ branco vivendo na Sicília. A maciez perceptível de sua tez quase transparecia uma castidade que eu tinha certeza de que não havia a ínfima possibilidade de um homem com seus vinte e sete anos possuir.

— Sente-se. _—_ Ordenou, retirando o charuto da boca.

Eu obedeci, sentei-me em uma das poltronas logo em frente à mesa do maior, temendo pelo que viria a seguir. Embora o local estivesse quente devido ao fogo, tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era frio. Eu tremia, e boa parte disso — se não era toda —, com certeza, era causada pelo nervosismo.

Vittorio se manteve em silêncio por um tempo, apenas olhando para mim, o que me deixava extremamente tenso. A falta de qualquer som, senão o crepitar das chamas, estava ensandecendo a minha mente conturbada, eu sentia como se pudesse colapsar a qualquer momento.

— Por que ligou para Minseok, e não para mim, como pedi que fizesse? — Perguntou sério.

— Eu não sei... — Respondi baixo, com o olhar destinado aos meus próprios pés.

— Olhe para mim enquanto estiver falando comigo, Giuseppe. — A voz do Giammarco estava muito longe de transmitir qualquer fraqueza, e isso me assustava um pouco.

— Eu não sei. — Respondi, finalmente encarando os olhos verdes, que naquele exato ângulo, com aquela exata distância e aquela exata iluminação, pareciam assumir uma coloração cinza, uma das infinitas variações da cor natural de suas íris.

Dizem as boas vozes que olhos verdes costumam variar o seu tom conforme o clima ou o humor da pessoa. E aquela volatilidade dos olhos de Sehun conseguia denunciar um pouco sobre a sua personalidade. Eu percebi isso, essa característica era um tanto quanto intrigante; Vittorio estava se mostrando um homem com traços limítrofes. E isso me deixava confuso, porque não havia a menor possibilidade de aquele ser o mesmo homem que foi até a minha casa de forma extremamente amigável para presentear-me com uma _ushanka._

— Você não confia em mim?

Eu me mantive quieto, não iria responder que _não, não confiava._ Eu não tinha tanta coragem para isso, pelo menos não naquele momento. Havia algo em Vittorio que me fazia repensar minhas atitudes. Mas eu também não conseguiria dizer que confiava. Logo o silêncio seria a melhor opção, era o que eu acreditava. Sehun poderia interpretar aquilo como ele bem entendesse.

Porém não foi a escolha certa.

Tive um sobressalto quando ele acertou o tampo da mesa em cheio com a palma da mão.

— Eu te fiz uma pergunta! — Vociferou com austeridade.

Eu não conseguia dizer, mas consegui menear a cabeça. Dizendo que _eu não confiava em Vittorio Giammarco._

— É uma pena... Porque eu confio em você.

— Como você pode dizer que confia em mim? — Tomei uma dose coragem para questionar. — Você nem me conhece direito.

— Mas eu conheço o seu pai. — Sehun argumentou, não parecia ser difícil para ele, já que ele aparentava ter certeza da maioria de suas ações.

— E de onde você conhece o meu pai? — Eu segui com questionamentos. Quando eu tinha esses momentos de coragem súbita, apenas aproveitava.

— Isso não importa agora.

— Parece que você não confia em mim, então não pode querer me cobrar isso.

— Tem coisas que você não precisa saber, Giuseppe... — Vittorio se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se sobre o tampo, logo em minha frente. — E acredito que você confia em mim o suficiente para entender isso... Caso contrário, você sequer teria ido àquela igreja.

Eu até queria responder, mas nada saía dos meus lábios. Eu não conseguia raciocinar com aquela proximidade repentina. O moreno estava sentado sobre a mesa, as coxas cobertas pelo tecido nobre estavam bem na minha frente, a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância. E eu era capaz de sentir com perfeição o perfume de lírio que vertia dele.

Sehun me olhava firmemente, e isso me deixava apreensivo. Porque havia algo naquele homem que me alarmava tanto, e eu almejava, algum dia, descobrir o que era.

— Por que você fica tão tenso perto de mim? — Os braços alvos se cruzaram.

— Eu não estou tenso. — Respondi com prontidão.

— Tudo bem então... — Ele se levantou e foi até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida para que eu saísse. — _Buonanotte_ , Giuseppe.

**_(...)_ **

— Já chega disso! — A voz de Vittorio era proporcional à ira com que ele abriu a porta do meu quarto. — Levante e se arrume para a escola.

Desde a segunda-feira em que eu fui ameaçado pelo _Camicia Nera,_ e que minha irmã foi violentada, eu não voltei mais para a escola. Já era outra segunda-feira, chegamos ao mês de dezembro, uma semana havia se passado e a chuva também voltara, e, ainda assim, eu não voltaria.

Eu não via aquilo exatamente como uma fuga, porque se eu fosse para a escola... Ou resistia e era perseguido, ou me omitia e concordava. E, mesmo sendo uma decisão burra abandonar os estudos àquela altura — eu estava quase por me formar, e depender de Sehun por muito tempo estava fora de cogitação para mim —, eu acreditava que era a mais coerente em meio àquele leque de opções estúpidas que me eram oferecidas.

Tempo; era apenas disso que eu precisava. Eu precisava de tempo para saber o que iria fazer a respeito de tudo que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Mas, por enquanto, minha decisão era clara.

Eu não iria à escola.

— Eu não vou para a escola. — Resmunguei, então me virei para o outro lado e puxei o cobertor até que meu rosto estivesse parcialmente tapado.

— Sim, você vai! — Vittorio acendeu as luzes, acertando o interruptor com os dedos sem a menor delicadeza.

E eu fiquei irado quando Sehun abriu a cortina do quarto, e o sol bateu diretamente em meu rosto.

— Não me obrigue a virar essa cama com você em cima, Giuseppe! — Ele ameaçou, parando ao meu lado. E eu não havia mexido um único músculo, nem mesmo com as palavras nada amigáveis de Vittorio.

— Eu não vou para a escola. — Falei mais uma vez, já rosnando.

Eu costumava me assemelhar muito a um condor por meu anseio por liberdade. E eu sabia que, naquela idade, com toda a minha austeridade juvenil, eu lembrava um _bassotto._ Eu era pequeno, mas achava que tinha tamanho para brigar com cães maiores; e isso se refere desde Sehun até o _Fascio._

— Giuseppe Petri, saia dessa cama imediatamente! — Vittorio deu seu último aviso.

E eu o ignorei.

Porém ele conseguiu uma reação de minha parte quando arrancou o cobertor das minhas mãos. Imagino que ele àquela altura ele já tivesse noção de que eu não estava com sono, só estava tentando usar o tecido grosso como uma proteção; bem inútil por sinal. Acredito que ele teria sido bem mais gentil se eu realmente estivesse querendo dormir.

Talvez porque eu não fiquei vadiando nos dias em que faltei aula. Ao contrário, fiz questão de ajudar nas tarefas da casa — eu não queria ser um hóspede incômodo. Eu tinha senso de gratidão, por incrível que pareça.

Mas não existiu sendo algum no que eu fiz quando Sehun arrancou meu cobertor. Eu saltei da cama e comecei a gritar com ele, totalmente irritado. Soltando, sem discrição alguma, palavras que expressavam todo o meu ódio por aquela escola, e todos os motivos pelos quais eu não queria colocar o pé lá outra vez.

Eu não pensava em nada do que eu dizia. Falei que Vittorio não me entendia, e que eu tinha certeza de que ele nunca teve que passar por algo assim.

Eu estava crente disso.

— Você é rico! — Vociferei, pouco me importando com o peso das minhas palavras. — Jamais passou pelas humilhações que eu passo todos os dias naquele lugar, por ser pobre e filho de sindicalista! Ah, e agora que descobriram que eu sou asiático, isso é mais um motivo!

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Giuseppe. — Sehun tentava manter um tom calmo, e eu não entendia por que ele não queria perder a paciência comigo, ainda mais quando eu falava todas aquelas coisas.

— E você não sabe o que está me mandando fazer! — gritou — Você não sabe como é!

Vittorio suspirou completamente frustrado. E eu continuava gritando. Eu podia ver o quanto aquilo estava o irritando. Suas mãos foram até o próprio rosto, e esfregaram a tez pálida, na tentativa falha de se acalmar.

Eu sabia que ele já estava um pouco farto de mim. Já tivemos uma pequena discussão no dia anterior porque ele surtou um pouco quando eu ignorei a sua presença enquanto ele fazia café ao lado do armário onde estava um pote de mel que eu queria pegar, e no lugar de pedir para que ele me alcançasse eu peguei uma cadeira para tirar o item lá em cima.

Segundo ele, eu tinha uma pseudoindependência grosseira demais. E que era rude demais eu deixar sempre deixar claro, com essas pequenas atitudes, que eu não confiava nele... E que às vezes parecia até que eu o desprezava. Eu respondi que eu não gostava de pedir ajuda, e nisso ele se irritou ainda mais, mas eu não lembro o que ele falou porque eu não estava prestando muita atenção.

E em algum momento ele aparentemente perdeu a paciência, porque foi quando ele se aproximou e segurou meu rosto com firmeza.

No mesmo instante eu calei a boca.

Eu arregalei os olhos, assustado. Minha respiração ficou mais densa, meu coração acelerado, e eu inevitavelmente engoli em seco.

Aquela distância era extremamente perigosa para o meu psicológico. Porque nunca, em minha vida inteira, eu já fiquei tão próximo, dessa forma, de qualquer pessoa. Era um misto de medo com uma sensação estranha. Eu não saberia nomear, era uma espécie de anseio para ver o que Vittorio faria. Eu jamais senti algo assim antes.

Algo se formava ali, mas foi quebrado no momento em que ele soltou o meu rosto e se afastou.

— O que foi isso? — Minha voz saiu baixa, acho que a confusão e a incerteza eram nítidas.

— Nunca mais grite comigo, Giuseppe Petri. — Sehun ignorou a minha pergunta, apenas seguiu até a porta do quarto, prestes a se retirar. — Esteja pronto em trinta minutos, eu vou te levar para a escola.

Tão frio quanto entrou, saiu daquele quarto. Abandonando-me completamente desorientado com o que acabara de acontecer. E eu me martirizava por não saber por que estava me sentindo assim com uma atitude tão banal de outro homem.

Provavelmente eu já tinha alguma ideia, mas eu me recusava a sequer pensar em uma hipótese dessas.

Era errado de tantas formas. E isso me assustava.

Mas foi choque suficiente para uma manhã só, então eu fiz o que Sehun mandou. Não ousaria contestá-lo, pelo menos não naquele dia. Eu fui bem rápido em me arrumar para a escola. E é claro que eu jamais me esqueceria da _ushanka._

Quando já estava pronto, segui até o quarto de Antonella. Ela também não voltou mais para a escola, e eu sabia que Vittorio não a obrigaria a isso, o que era um alívio. Eu estava certo de que o Giammarco iria dar o tempo que fosse necessário para que Antonella pudesse voltar à rotina.

Eu só queria ver como ela estava, então abri a porta com muito cuidado para não acordá-la, mas fiquei surpreso ao ver que ela não estava dormindo, só estava deitada.

— Posso entrar?

— Claro... — Respondeu baixo, ajeitando-se sobre a cama para se sentar.

— O que faz acordada? — Sentei-me perto dela.

— Eu não tenho conseguido dormir desde a semana passada... E, quando consigo, quatro horas de sono já é muita coisa.

— Você quer voltar para a escola?

— Sim, mas eu tenho medo.

— Não se preocupe com isso, _va bene?_ Quando quiser ir para a escola, apenas me diga, eu irei com você.

 _—_ Tudo bem...

Deixei um beijo em sua testa e recebi um sorriso genuíno em troca. Então eu saí, fui até o lugar onde eu sabia que Sehun me esperava, com certeza irritado. Muito contra a minha vontade, entrei no maldito _Lancia Lambda._

Naquela segunda-feira chovia muito, e, mesmo com o forte som da água se chocando contra o teto do carro, o silêncio era constrangedor. Eu me sentia envergonhado até de respirar perto de Vittorio; e essa sensação era horrível.

Era em momentos como esse que Vittorio Giammarco mostrava um lado gélido e distante, embora sempre estivesse se prontificando a ser gentil comigo. Quando havia silêncio, havia desconhecimento; e onde havia desconhecimento, havia medo.

Quando o moreno estacionou o carro na frente da escola, eu tentei abrir a porta, mas fui impedido pela mão fria feito neve — e branca como tal — de Vittorio, que segurou a minha destra antes que eu pudesse puxar a maçaneta.

Direcionei meu olhar para Sehun, eu estava um pouco assustado, e perguntava-me o que o rapaz poderia querer agora.

— Não é fugindo do seu inimigo que você vai combatê-lo. — Sua voz grave e firme dominou o ambiente, e as gotas de chuva agressivas se tornaram um mero sereno perto da presença do timbre de Sehun; naquele momento, eu me lembrei de quando o conheci, na igreja. — Mas também não vai ser de forma imprudente, atacando sob a luz do sol.

— Então o que eu devo fazer? — Dignei-me a olhar para o rosto dele, mesmo que isso me deixasse apreensivo.

O verde nos olhos de Vittorio estava mais claro e vivo naquele dia, possivelmente devido ao tempo chuvoso. E isso destoava completamente da aparência fria que o seu _todo_ tinha naquele dia. Quanto mais eu me esforçava para tentar compreender quem era Vittorio Giammarco, e a sua dualidade que fluía entre a gentileza e a algidez, mais confuso e longe de respostas eu ficava.

Era uma equação de mais de uma incógnita.

— Você é quem deve descobrir, Petri, é a sua luta. — Ele riu, e parecia um tipo muito estranho de sarcasmo. — Eu, literalmente, só posso te ajudar com armas. Mas por enquanto eu não vou te dar nenhuma.

Enquanto eu tentava processar o que acabara de ouvir, Sehun esticava o braço para pegar algo atrás do banco.

— Qualquer coisa dê um jeito de me ligar, virei te buscar na mesma hora. — Entregou-me um guarda-chuva. — Estarei te esperando aqui quando a aula terminar.

**_(...)_ **

Não iria demorar mais do que alguns minutos para que o sinal batesse, dando por encerrada a aula daquele dia. E eu mal podia esperar para ir embora. Até fiquei feliz ao ver, pela janela, o carro de Sehun estacionado logo na saída.

O sinal soou, e eu saí da sala de aula. Mas não cheguei a sair da escola. Fui impedido pelos meus colegas, que — em bando — arrastaram-me até o banheiro. Era Michele e Andrea carregando-me pelos braços, enquanto um grupo maior vinha logo atrás.

É claro que aquilo precisaria ter um público.

E eu tive medo deles, aqueles que eu sempre fiz questão de ignorar, Porque, naquele dia em específico, eu simplesmente não fiz nada na escola. Nem mesmo os meus olhares de descontentamento deram as caras. Eu fiquei quieto o tempo todo, escrevendo e desenhando qualquer coisa em meu caderno; e sequer era algo xingando o _Fascio,_ já que eu nem queria pensar nisso no momento. Eu não precisava ficar mais estressado do que já estava — dei-me ao direito de descansar a mente naquela segunda-feira.

Eu apenas estava existindo naquele dia. Mas isso já era motivo suficiente para que aqueles idiotas me perturbassem.

Porque, no fascismo, feria-se a existência, e não podia haver resistência.

Quando adentraram o banheiro, atiraram-me ao chão. Eu grunhi de dor ao ter minhas costas se chocando contra o piso frio, e senti uma forte tontura.

— O que vocês querem de mim?! — Gritei. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para mim, julgando-me por minha mera presença, ainda que forçada.

— Queremos que você entenda algumas coisas, Petri. — A voz que eu mais repudiava naquela escola ecoou pelas paredes escuras.

Jongdae Morelli estava lá, claro que estava, era ele quem controlava aqueles animais. Eu até podia estar sendo humilhado naquela situação; vários colegas se divertiam sadicamente ao ver a minha face assustada. Mas a vergonha maior deveria ser a do Morelli, que não tinha nem a coragem para me confrontar sozinho, mandava seus dois _bulldogs_ fazerem isso por ele. Isso sem mencionar o fato da grande covardia que aquilo representava; eu era apenas um, eles eram vários.

— Você tem tanto medo assim de mim? — Soltei com desprezo, enquanto me levantava do chão. — Por que você não vem bater em mim, Morelli? É tão ridículo quando você manda os seus amigos fazerem isso porque você não tem coragem.

Eu sentia medo, sim, mas jamais abaixaria a cabeça. Meu orgulho nunca permitiria algo assim. Eu só tinha um forcado de madeira, enquanto os demais tinham canhões, mas eu jamais deixaria de atacar.

E o preço das minhas palavras foi o primeiro soco, diretamente em meu abdômen. E, como esperado, não veio de Jongdae, já que ele se limitava a observar aquilo com seu sorriso perverso. Eu caí mais uma vez, e tentava desesperadamente buscar um pouco de ar. Mas isso não impediu Andrea de chutar-me no mesmo local onde havia acertado o punho.

Ele fez isso algumas vezes, até ver a minha boca vertendo sangue por causa das pancadas no estômago.

— Não tem nenhuma resposta pra dar agora, Baekhyun? — O Morelli deu ênfase em meu nome coreano, em tom de deboche, arrancando riso dos outros garotos no banheiro, que observavam tudo aquilo da forma mais sádica possível.

Eu tentava controlar a respiração, já que os golpes em meu abdômen causaram uma absurda falta de ar. Minhas mãos tremiam pela dor que irradiou para o corpo inteiro. Um zumbido terrível fazia a minha cabeça latejar, e os risos do local pareciam estridentes. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu consegui recuperar a respiração, mesmo que minimamente. Porém o suficiente para que pudesse falar.

— Como você consegue ser tão doente? — Minha voz saiu baixa e falha, quase inaudível.

O rapaz que havia me derrubado com o soco, arrancou a _ushanka_ da minha cabeça. Então me puxou pelos cabelos com brutalidade, até que eu estivesse sentado. Então Jongdae se aproximou e falou perto de meu rosto.

— O único doente aqui é você, Petri. — Ele dizia com nojo. — Comunistas são ratos que vêm do leste para trazer pestes contagiosas, e não queremos você aqui.

Eu não disse nada no momento, apenas cuspi no rosto burguês — contrariando totalmente a crença de que ele sequer era digno de um cuspe na cara —, sujando a pele alheia com o meu sangue de _paesano._ É claro que isso o enfureceu, pois seu sorriso sádico não apareceu mais, e sua expressão não era nada amigável.

— Talvez você não saiba disso, Jongdae, mas o que eu quero é que você tenha o direito de falar todas essas bobagens sem ser preso ou morto por isso. — Eu não tinha muita força, mas falava mesmo assim, permanecer calado por muito tempo não era do meu feitio. — Assim como eu deveria ter o direito de achar toda essa merda fascista uma bobagem maior ainda.

Um olhar de Jongdae direcionado para os amigos, e as minhas costas se chocaram contra o chão mais uma vez. E, a partir daí, eu não soube mais distinguir socos de chutes, não sabia dizer quem ou quantas pessoas batiam em mim, eu mantive os olhos fechados o tempo todo.

Eu não sei quanto tempo aquilo durou, mas notei que a chuva ficou mais forte quando eles finalmente foram embora — levando junto a minha _ushanka_. Eu permaneci imóvel, a dor era extrema, e qualquer movimento só piorava tudo.

Minhas costas ardiam, e eu tenho certeza de que os diversos chutes que eu levei quebrariam a minha coluna se eu não estivesse usando um casaco grosso. Meu rosto estava ensanguentado e doía ao extremo. Eu sentia o quente do sangue em minha pele, e logo senti as lágrimas saindo de meus olhos — ainda que a dor fosse tanta que eu não conseguia abri-los sem agonizar ainda mais. Meu tronco permanecia curvado, isso aliviava um pouco a dor abdominal causada pelos diversos golpes que recebi na região. E a dificuldade para respirar ainda estava lá.

Eu não sabia o que iria fazer. Na verdade, eu sequer conseguia pensar nisso ou em qualquer outra coisa, já que a dor roubava todos os meus sentidos.

Apenas consegui abrir os olhos quando ouvi passos dentro do banheiro mais uma vez, mas a minha visão estava turva demais para que eu reconhecesse algo além da silhueta de um homem. Fechei os olhos novamente por fraqueza e não tive forças para pedir ajuda. Talvez houvesse tanto sangue em meu rosto que eu estava irreconhecível. Senti que o sujeito se aproximava de mim, então senti dois dedos frios tocando o meu pescoço, imagino que para verificar se meu coração ainda estava batendo.

Soltei uns grunhidos em resposta, estava tentando pedir por socorro. E, para o meu alívio, foi a voz de Vittorio que eu escutei.

— Giuseppe, sou eu. — Ele segurou a minha mão. — O que aconteceu?

Eu não conseguia responder, não conseguia formar palavra alguma naquele momento. E imagino que ele tenha entendido. Sehun colocou a minha mochila em suas costas, pegou-me em seus braços e me carregou até o carro. Ainda chovia, e foi por isso que ele andou com certa velocidade até o veículo.

Ele me colocou com extremo cuidado no banco do carona, e logo deu a volta para entrar também. Ele dirigia com calma, justamente por causa da chuva, mas pareceu ficar apreensivo em demorar tanto quando tocou o meu rosto para verificar a minha temperatura.

Eu provavelmente estava com febre, porque eu sentia tanto frio...

Quando chegamos em casa, ele me carregou para dentro de casa com muita pressa, e então abriu a porta com brutalidade. Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas enquanto ele me levava para o meu quarto, pude reconhecer a voz de Minseok e Chanyeol por perto, seguindo-nos e fazendo centenas de perguntas para Sehun.

Quando fui deitado em minha cama, suspirei aliviado. Tentei puxar o cobertor, mesmo com dificuldade, mas Vittorio me cobriu antes que eu fizesse qualquer esforço. Eu estava congelando.

— Você consegue me dizer quem fez isso com você?

— Os mesmos da outra vez. — Respondi em um sussurro. — Foi Jongdae Morelli quem mandou.

— Encontrem esses meninos e façam algo, vocês já sabem os nomes. — Ouvi a sua voz dando ordens para os outros homens.

— O filho dos Morelli também?

— Não, não façam nada com ele. — Impôs de forma fria. — Eu resolvo.

**_(...)_ **

Eu acordei no momento em que senti algo molhado tocando o meu rosto. E eu já tinha mais força para abrir os olhos, o que me permitiu finalmente ver Sehun. Ele estava sentado na minha cama, limpando o meu rosto com uma toalha molhada. Ele demorou um pouco para notar que eu havia acordado, mas quando percebeu, parou imediatamente o que fazia.

— Desculpe por te acordar.

— Tudo bem... Obrigado por me ajudar.

— Como você está?

— Muito mal, mas melhor do que antes. — Respondi com um riso soprado.

Sehun sorriu e eu quase entrei em colapso. _Vittorio Giammarco_ estava sorrindo. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu via aquele homem sorrindo, e eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente aconteceu. Mas maior do que a surpresa foi o sentimento de conforto que o sorriso de Sehun me passou.

Era um sorriso bonito, os caninos à mostra eram um _charme_. E a forma com que seus olhos se fechavam quando ele sorria... Eu nunca, em minha vida inteira, tinha ficado afetado por causa de um mero sorriso.

Eu nunca vi a beleza em um sorriso, na verdade, aquela era a primeira vez.

— Você acha que vai estar bem para ir à escola até quinta-feira?

— Acho que sim, mas eu não quero voltar lá.

— Você vai parar de estudar por causa desses idiotas?

— Eu não quero levar uma surra todos os dias, e nem ser obrigado a concordar com o que não me representa.

— Confia em mim, Giuseppe... — Vittorio, diferente de todos os outros momentos, não parecia estar bravo, só parecia chateado. — Não vai acontecer nada com você, e você não vai ter que concordar com nada, eu prometo.

— Como você sabe?

— Confia em mim, só dessa vez.

E aquilo doeu mais do que a surra que eu tinha levado. Eu disse que não confiava em Sehun, e ainda assim ele cuidou de mim com tanta gentileza.

Vittorio suspirou, levantou-se e foi até a porta.

— Coma algo antes de dormir, por favor... — Apontou para a bandeja que estava sobre o criado-mudo, logo ao lado da cama. — Se precisar de algo, é só me chamar.

**_(...)_ **

O som estridente do relógio de corda despertou-me, e eu me levantei subitamente para cessar aquele barulho. Meus olhos estavam inchados, eu tive uma _boa_ noite de sono — algo que eu não me dava ao luxo já havia dias.

Ainda sonolento, eu me vesti para ir à escola. Mesmo que eu estivesse vivendo com burgueses — e mesmo que Sehun tenha sido bem insistente para que eu o deixasse pagar algumas roupas novas —, eu ainda prezava por me vestir de forma simples.

Eu nasci um _paesano,_ e era assim que eu morreria.

Roupas caras não eram de meu feitio, até porque eu jamais tive acesso a esse tipo de coisa, senão por meio de Vittorio. Eu dispensava luxos “desnecessários” — não precisava da baeta cara e nem do couro nobre para me esquentar no frio siciliano.

Com meus coturnos feitos do couro mais ordinário, e que já estavam consideravelmente velhos, eu procurei por qualquer gorro entre minhas roupas. Não era a falta do meu amado aparato soviético que me faria ceder aos ventos sulinos. E eu não tinha vergonha alguma de usar a minha touca de pano medíocre. Não tinha vergonha de ser da classe que eu era. Isso me fizera sorrir pela primeira vez naquela quinta-feira.

Lavei meu rosto ferido com cuidado. Dois dias de descanso foram suficientes para que as dores diminuíssem, pelo menos um pouco. Algumas partes de minha face estavam roxas, de uma forma assustadora. Mas eu não me importava, aquela era a minha luta. E eu sabia que ninguém iria enfrentá-la por mim.

Eu concluí que seria covardia fugir. E eu não era covarde de jeito nenhum.

Eu saí do meu quarto com a mochila de lona nas costas. E sorri pela segunda vez ao passar pelo quarto de Antonella e ver que ela se arrumava para ir à escola também.

— Decidiu voltar para a escola? — Escorei-me no batente da porta, observando a garota fazer tranças no cabelo, em frente ao espelho da penteadeira.

— Pode ser uma recomeço para nós dois... — Ela sorriu minimamente.

— Quer que eu faça algo para você comer?

— Não precisa, eu me viro... Obrigada.

Segui até a cozinha, onde vi a mesa arrumada — farta, como sempre. Sehun ocupava uma das cadeiras, lendo o jornal distraidamente. Imaginei que ele não havia notado a minha presença no local. Então apenas cruzei o cômodo até a pia para lavar as mãos.

Mas eu estava errado.

— _Buongiorno_ , Giuseppe. — Cumprimentou-me, sem desviar os olhos do papel em suas mãos.

Não era exatamente má educação — não para mim —, mas eu decidi não interromper a leitura do mais velho. Portanto, senti o rosto corar em vergonha quando Vittorio falou comigo em um tom que parecia dizer, nas entrelinhas, que eu estava sendo um grande mal educado.

Porque não era essa a minha intenção, e eu não gostava de ser mal interpretado. Ainda mais quando eu já me sentia mal pela possível estupidez com que eu agia com Sehun, enquanto o homem só queria ajudar-me, e não media esforços para isso.

— _Scusa..._ — A minha sorte era que eu estava virado para a pia, e assim o Giammarco não poderia ver o carmesim que tomou conta da minha face. — Bom dia, Sr. Giammarco.

— Você já deveria ter parado de me chamar de senhor, garoto _._ Eu não sou _muito_ mais velho que você.

— Sim, senhor. — Eu me virei para retornar à mesa, mas parei e bufei frustrado no momento em que notei o que havia acabado de dizer. — Perdão...

Ele riu, ainda sem tirar os olhos do jornal. E eu fiquei um tanto sem jeito.

— Como eu devo te chamar? — Sentei-me do outro lado da mesa, logo em frente ao moreno.

— Pelo meu nome, não concorda?

Eu ainda não sabia qual das faces de Sehun eu deveria ver como a definição daquele homem. O último questionamento soou com uma frieza que eu estranhamente conseguia esperar dele, mas destoava completamente de um jeito dócil e simpático com que Vittorio também me tratava.

Eu me permiti analisar um pouco mais do Giammarco naquela manhã. Os fios negros estavam molhados, denunciando que ele provavelmente havia tomado banho há pouco tempo — o fato de que uma pessoa consegue tomar banho pela manhã, no quase inverno de Palermo, revela muito de sua personalidade. A pele, como sempre, pálida. Isso não era novidade ou surpresa alguma, mas era algo que eu gostava de reparar naquele mafioso. E a sua boca assumia naturalmente um tom de escarlate. Vittorio era inegavelmente um homem atraente.

E eu me culpava bastante por nutrir essa opinião.

Casando-se com os lábios rubros, estava a camisa de seda vermelha, perfeitamente ajustada em seu tronco. E ela, além disso, destoava da pele nívea. Ele certamente teria sido condenado nos tempos da inquisição, diriam que é um vampiro, ou algo assim. E talvez fosse, mas à sua maneira, em um significado contemporâneo.

Porque, entre um mafioso e tal ser mitológico, não há muitas diferenças. Mas talvez vampiros não se importassem tanto com dinheiro, e talvez eles tivessem uma tez menos mórbida do que a de Sehun.

Eu não me sentia bem em comparar um homem que tanto me ajudou com um ser maligno e pagão — por mais que fizesse um pequeno sentido. Então eu me contentaria em dizer que Vittorio lembrava vagamente um melro. Era isso e já bastava.

Talvez fosse uma forma indireta e sublime de falar sobre um lado do Giammarco que eu preferia não conhecer. E isso estava possivelmente muito ligado ao conto que diz que São Bento se atirou sem roupa aos espinhos porque estava ardendo em desejo depois de ser tentado por um demônio que usava o canto de um melro.

Mas eu certamente era bem mais casto do que isso.

— Certo, me desculpe...

— Como passou a noite? — Ele pegou a sua xícara de café e sorveu um gole assim que concluiu a pergunta.

— Bem... E você?

— Bem também. — Devolveu simplista. — E as dores? Como estão?

— Estão diminuindo...

Eu procurava o açucareiro para adoçar o meu café, e o localizei ao lado de Sehun. Eu me levantei para pegá-lo, mas o rapaz estranhamento colocou o objeto do outro lado no momento em que notou que eu pretendia pegar.

_Ma che cazzo?!_

Eu até poderia me perguntar o motivo de Vittorio ter feito isso... Mas, na verdade, eu sabia muito bem. Então apenas voltei para a cadeira em que eu estava sentado e me preparei mentalmente para o que viria a seguir.

— Vittorio, você pode me alcançar o açúcar, por favor?

— Ah, perdão... — O mais velho disse totalmente irônico, era palpável. — Não sabia que você queria... — Finalmente alcançou o que eu havia pedido. — Que bom que você me pediu.

Novamente, o rubro retornou ao meu rosto. Então eu decidi que era melhor ficar quieto e terminar a minha refeição de uma vez.

Foram muitos constrangimentos para pouco tempo com Sehun.

_**(...)** _

Eu fiquei muito apreensivo ao ver Antonella entrando em sua escola novamente, provavelmente eu sentia muito mais medo do que ela. Mas fiquei mais apreensivo ainda ao ver que, quando Vittorio estacionou o carro na frente da _minha_ escola, ele também estava descendo do veículo.

Definitivamente, eu até pensei em reclamar e pedir para que Sehun não me acompanhasse até a sala de aula, como se eu fosse uma criança — embora eu tivesse plena ciência de que, às vezes, o meu comportamento me assemelhava muito a uma. Mas quando ele colocou o braço sobre meu ombro para guiar-me, eu ficou tenso demais para fazer alguma coisa.

Eu não achava ruim aquele contato... Só que Vittorio me deixava estranho de uma forma que eu nunca havia ficado. E eu fazia questão de afirmar para mim mesmo que eu não sabia o porquê daquilo até que eu realmente me convencesse, já que uma mentira contada milhares de vezes se torna uma verdade. E porque eu sabia que, se ousasse afirmar para mim mesmo as curiosidades que eu tinha em relação àquele _homem_ , eu não dormiria mais — passaria as noites em claro, rezando e pedindo perdão pelos pensamentos.

Era fato, eu estava atordoado com isso. Mas não deixaria transparecer. Então andei, com o braço de Sehun sobre mim, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Como se não tivesse uma orquestra estridente em minha cabeça.

Conforme andávamos pelos corredores da instituição, todos os olhares se voltavam para nós. E eu não saberia dizer se era porque não esperavam que eu voltasse; se era porque tinha alguém comigo; se era porque quem estava ao meu lado era _Don Giammarco_ ; ou se era por todas as razões listadas.

O olhar mais incisivo foi o de Jongdae Morelli, que não parecia nada feliz com aquela surpresa.

Só que Sehun retribuía o olhar. E isso me preocupava, porque eu podia jurar que o Giammarco rosnava. E o interesse súbito por aquele filhote de fascista foi mais alarmante ainda.

— Esse rapaz que está nos olhando é o Jongdae Morelli, não é?

— Sim... Por quê?

— Vai para a sala de aula. — Ele me soltou e se afastou, tendo como destino o garoto sobre quem falávamos.

Mas eu temia que aquilo desse muito errado, e eu acabasse apanhando mais uma vez. Então segurei o braço do moreno para que ele não se afastasse.

— O que você vai fazer, Vittorio?

Não sei dizer o motivo, mas Sehun ficou encarando a minha mão por alguns longos segundos. Eu segurava o seu bíceps, e demorei a notar que fazia isso com mais força do que deveria. E eu tive a mesma sensação de quando ele segurou o meu rosto e me repreendeu por ter gritado com ele.

Depois de uns bons segundos olhando para a minha mão, ele voltou o foco para os meus olhos. Vittorio passou certo tempo em silêncio, apenas me olhando, e então me respondeu.

— Confia em mim. — Eu me surpreendi demais por ele não ter me repreendido por aquela atitude.

Logo ele, _Don Giammarco._

E eu o apertei com mais força por alguns instantes, antes de ceder e soltá-lo. Uma confirmação muda de que, _sim_ , eu estava disposto a confiar em Vittorio.

Pelo menos um pouco.

— Vai para a sala de aula. — Disse mais uma vez. O tom usado deixava claro que aquele não era mais um pedido, e sim uma ordem.

E o Baekhyun de segundos atrás não estava mais por lá para tentar contestar isso. Então eu somente anuí e fui para a sala de aula.

Pelo que Vittorio achava, já que eu fui de forma rasteira para trás de um dos pilares daquele grande corredor, para poder observar atentamente aquela conversa.

— Bom dia, Morelli. — Ouvi Sehun dizer em um tom falsamente amigável, assim que se aproximou do rapaz.

— Bom dia, _padrino. —_ O mais novo usou o tratamento respeitoso com deboche, qualquer imbecil perceberia isso. — Como uma pessoa de tamanha importância na Sicília conseguiu reconhecer um mero estudante como eu?

— Serei breve. — O homem devolveu friamente. — O que Giuseppe Petri faz, pensa, ou diz, não é da sua conta, _capisci?_

— Está tentando me ameaçar, Don Giammarco? — Jongdae desafiou.

— Não é uma ameaça, é um lembrete. — Sorriu cínico, e eu senti medo pelo Morelli, enquanto parte de mim ria descaradamente. — Sua família tem um péssimo hábito de se intrometer no que não lhe diz respeito... Eu até diria para perguntar ao seu avô, mas nós dois sabemos que é por isso que ele não está mais aqui pra te responder.

O garoto não disse nada, somente fechou a cara e engoliu em seco. Ainda encarando o maior.

— Tenha um bom dia... — Afastou-se e voltou a andar — Mande abraços à sua mãe.

E foi com o queixo caído que eu corri para a sala de aula. E, para a minha grande surpresa, não vi Vittorio indo embora... Vi ele indo até a sala do diretor.

**_(...)_ **

Eu jamais fui com a cara da burguesia, ainda mais se tratando de um burguês criminoso — ódio provindo de todo o meu entusiasmo pelo socialismo científico e minha admiração pelas palavras de Marx. Mas Vittorio era um burguês criminoso que eu _até gostava_ — para não usar uma palavra carinhosa demais para a classe que eu deveria odiar.

É essencial dizer o quanto eu me senti grato por ter passado um dia inteiro sem qualquer incômodo por parte de meus colegas. E aparentemente os professores decidiram me deixar em paz um pouco, o que era um alívio.

Só que eu sabia que aquilo não estava nem um pouquinho perto de ser uma batalha ganha na guerra que eu secretamente travei contra o _Fascio_ desde a prisão política de meu pai. Aquele foi só o primeiro passo que dei, e eu esperava dar o próximo sem a ajuda de ninguém. E não era ingratidão, acontece que eu sabia que deveria usar as minhas próprias pernas. Era questão de honra, apenas isso.

Eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo, só não sabia exatamente o quê.

E era aí que a situação entrava em conflito com meus pensamentos a respeito de Sehun. Porque era outra situação que eu não sabia o que deveria fazer a respeito.

Eu não deveria estar assim, tão curioso a respeito de um homem, deveria? Ainda mais um homem que eu sabia tão pouco sobre, e que havia entrado em minha vida há tão pouco tempo. A lista de contras aumentava a cada instante que eu refletia. Ele era um maldito mafioso, isso já não era motivo suficiente para que eu mantivesse distância?

Mas, um único motivo era capaz de quebrar qualquer desculpa que eu encontrava para tentar me convencer de que não havia nada que valesse a pena ser admirado em Vittorio. Eu _queria_ saber mais sobre aquele homem. E eu era insistente em definir somente como _curiosidade_ aquilo que parecia tão errado para que eu tivesse a mínima coragem de nomear. 

As palavras do meu dever de casa sequer faziam algum sentido enquanto todo aquele vendaval bagunçava a minha mente e trazia ideias não muito corretas. Então eu apenas desisti de tentar ser produtivo naquela noite e larguei o caderno sobre a mesa. Suspirei frustrado e sentei-me à janela. Estava frio, mas um pouco de ar não faria mal algum.

Eu respirei fundo e fiquei olhando para o lado de fora, mesmo que o breu da noite não permitisse ver muita coisa.

— Está tudo bem?

Quase achei que estava louco quando ouvi a voz de Vittorio, ela vinha da porta do quarto. Quando me virei, vi o homem lá, de braços cruzados, escorado no batente.

Ao contrário do que eu estava acostumado a ver, ele não usava seus trajes formais de tecidos caros. Suas roupas, naquele momento, eram tão simples e medíocres quanto as minhas. Mas isso evidenciava uma certa ironia; as roupas comuns que Sehun usava para relaxar no conforto de sua casa eram da mesma qualidade que as melhores indumentárias que eu tinha para eventos importantes.

Não havia luxo algum, Sehun parecia mais humano. E até seu rosto parecia estar mais vívido, o tom branco já ganhava um pouco de cor.

— Sim... — Respondi simplista, voltando o olhar para a janela em seguida.

— Parece cansado. — Aproximou-se e sentou ao meu lado.

— Realmente, eu estou.

— Por que não dorme?

— Eu preciso terminar a lição de casa... — Fechei os olhos e apoiei a cabeça no vidro frio da janela.

 _Infatti,_ o meu dever de casa era um dos motivos para eu não ir dormir. Mas o outro motivo, que nem morto eu revelaria, era o bombardeio de informações e sensações estranhas que eu andava recebendo.

— Deixa isso para amanhã, eu te ajudo a fazer.

— Não, não... Não quero atrapalhar ninguém com os meus afazeres.

— Por favor, Giuseppe, vá descansar. — Ele pediu outra vez , o tom mais impositivo do que antes. O sinal para que eu soubesse que não era hora para questionamentos.

— Certo... — Falei, observando o outro se levantar para sair. — Desculpe por mais cedo.

Sehun parou de andar para me olhar.

— Do que você está falando?

— Na escola, você sabe...

— Não se preocupe. Você não fez nada que não podia fazer. — Sorriu. — Boa noite.

**_(...)_ **

Tão tranquila quanto a minha quinta-feira — se _tranquila_ significa _sem problemas_ —, foi a sexta-feira. Todos aqueles que faziam da minha vida escolar um inferno decidiram não me perturbar. Eu não sabia se era temporário, torcia para que não fosse, mas eu apreciava aqueles momentos de paz.

Isso tem até melhorado consideravelmente o meu humor. E eu tinha consciência de que devia isso a Vittorio. Eu sabia exatamente o que o moreno havia dito para Jongdae Morelli, e havia surtido efeito, pelo menos por enquanto, e isso já era muito bom.

Honestamente? A minha visão sobre Sehun já não era mais tão monstruosa. Eu já era capaz de dizer que _confiava_ nele, por mais que isso fosse totalmente contra o meu orgulho _partigiano._ E, para falar um pouco mais da verdade, eu passava bons momentos com o Giammarco, e eu gostava disso, não negaria.

E o momento que eu estava tendo com Sehun naquela noite estava sendo muito agradável.

Para a minha surpresa, Vittorio era quem mais gostava de cozinhar naquela casa. E ele fazia isso enquanto, como prometeu que faria, ajudava-me com a minha tarefa de casa. Parece clichê um italiano preparar polenta, mas era exatamente o que Sehun estava fazendo para o jantar. E o cheiro estava inegavelmente delicioso.

Enquanto ele cozinhava, eu estava na mesa da cozinha com o meu caderno. E perguntava a respeito das minhas dúvidas para Vittorio. Literatura era uma matéria complicadíssima para mim. Não era como se eu fosse um analfabeto funcional, eu estava muito longe disso, para falar a verdade. Acontece que literatura era algo abstrato demais para mim, reconheço que eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito objetiva.

E Sehun parecia ser tão abstrato que entendia tão bem daquele assunto, e conseguia perfeitamente me ajudar.

— Como você ainda se lembra desse conteúdo? — Eu estava impressionado com o conhecimento dele.

— Eu sempre gostei muito de ler. Se eu não fizesse o que faço hoje, teria me tornado professor... — Respondeu com um sorriso, concentrado no que fazia em frente ao fogão. — Mas eu não precisei me preocupar com conseguir ter outra profissão.

— Você já teve que se preocupar com alguma coisa na sua vida? — Falei na intenção de brincar, mas percebi que Vittorio não viu da mesma forma.

O moreno ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, olhando para a panela. E eu notei bem a tensão nas costas dele. Eu havia dito algo de mau gosto, e me senti estúpido por isso.

— _Scusa,_ não foi o que eu quis dizer...

— Termine o seu dever e vá para a sala de jantar, a comida está quase pronta. — Cortou-me friamente.

Eu não me atrevi a dizer absolutamente nada. Eu tinha sim muitas perguntas para fazer a respeito da lição de casa, mas sentia que não deveria falar com Sehun por enquanto. Sabia que ele estava bravo com o que ouviu, e ele tinha toda a razão. Então somente peguei as minhasas coisas e deixei a cozinha.

_“Stronzo!”_

Eu me xingava enquanto andava até meu quarto para guardar o caderno. Estava extremamente arrependido por ter feito aquele comentário maldoso, ainda que fosse _só uma brincadeira._

Vittorio fazia tanto por mim, e recebia grosserias em troca.

Durante o jantar havia um silêncio devastador na mesa. Aquele sim era algo próximo de ser desconfortável. O único que faltava era Pasquale, mas Minseok disse para que não esperassem o rapaz, já que ele estava ocupado com _trabalho._ E com _trabalho_ era óbvio que ele tentava se referir a atividades ilegais.

Só que Chanyeol chegou no meio da ceia, tinha um sorriso estranho estampado em seu rosto. E, em suas mãos, havia uma _ushanka —_ era a minha _ushanka_.

— Acho que isso é seu, Giuseppe. — Entregou-me o gorro, e eu fiquei um pouco sem reação.

— _Grazie Mille..._ — Agradeci com um sorriso _._

— Agradeça a Vittorio. — Ele bagunçou meus fios de cabelo e se virou para deixar o local.

Eu tive vontade de morrer.

— Não vai cear conosco? — Pela primeira vez desde o episódio ocorrido na cozinha, ouvi a voz de Sehun.

— Comi na casa dos amigos de Giuseppe. — Riu fraco e saiu.

Aquele pequeno diálogo deixou a minha mente fervendo. Eu sabia que Pasquale quis dizer que esteve na casa de meus colegas e pegou a sua _ushanka_ de volta. Mas o que me deixou surtando mesmo foi o _“agradeça a Vittorio”_ , eu estava morrendo de vergonha. E talvez só aquela palidez momentânea fosse capaz de esconder o vermelho em minhas bochechas.

E foi isso que martelou em minha cabeça desde o jantar até o momento em que fui para meu quarto. Eu iria me preparar para dormir, e pretendia aproveitar o final de semana e o feriado da segunda-feira em minha cama — saindo de lá somente para fazer o que fosse extremamente necessário.

Minha mente estava cheia e bagunçada demais para que eu me desse ao luxo de ter mais preocupações. A desordem que a minha vida estava já era suficiente, e um descanso era mais do que bem-vindo.

Mas e quem disse que isso aconteceria?

Alguém bateu na porta, e eu fui atender. Esconderia perfeitamente o descontentamento de ser perturbado quando já me arrumava para me esconder embaixo dos cobertores.

Era Sehun.

E eu senti que talvez a sua morte estivesse junto com ele.

— Arrume uma mala com roupas para o final de semana.

— O quê? Como assim? — Fiquei confuso.

— Arrume a mala.

— Você vai me despejar?

— Não seja tolo, Petri. Nós vamos viajar.

— Nós quem? — Aquilo era tão súbito que eu não conseguia processar direito.

— Nós dois.

— Para onde?

— Não interessa, arrume a mala. Vou esperar no carro.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Partigiano; capítulo III de VI_ **

**_"Tu mi devi seppellir"_ **

**_[Asiago, Itália – 1926]_ **

— Acorda, Petri. — A primeira coisa que lembro de ter ouvido, naquele dia, foi a voz de Sehun. Ele agitava meu ombro sem muita delicadeza, mas não chegava a ser um gesto rude ou agressivo. — Chegamos.

Abri os olhos lentamente e me estiquei dentro do espaço que eu tinha no banco daquele _Lancia Lambda_. Olhei pela janela, não havia muita coisa que denunciasse o local onde estávamos. E não era como se eu pudesse saber, de qualquer forma... Eu nunca pisei fora de Palermo. O que eu pude perceber, além das grandes montanhas que cercavam a região, era que estávamos em um vilarejo.

O mais importante, vale lembrar, é que eu só não conseguia encontrar a mínima razão para eu estar naquele lugar, só sabia que estava _bem longe_ de casa. Já que, pouco depois do jantar, Vittorio simplesmente me obrigou a fazer as malas, sem mais nem menos.

Passamos a noite inteira na estrada e, pelo horário, uma boa parte do dia.

Eu estava com fome, bravo, confuso e com medo.

— Que lugar é esse?

— Asiago. — Ele respondeu simplista, como se fosse normal praticamente atravessar o país subitamente.

Se um mafioso se aborrece com algo que você disse e te leva para o outro lado do país, sem mais ninguém, é no mínimo algo preocupante, sendo bem sincero. E a minha dificuldade de ler aquele homem potencializava o meu medo.

Eu ainda não sabia do que ele era capaz.

— Por que me trouxe aqui?

— Achei que faria bem pra você... Conhecer esse lugar pode ser bom.

Mas se Sehun não queria me matar, então o que diabos eu fazia em Asiago com ele? E meu estranhamento era ainda maior porque, considerando os últimos eventos, eu não me julgava minimamente _merecedor_ do “bem” que Vittorio supostamente queria fazer a mim.

Não fazia o menor sentido, não importa o quanto eu ficasse pensando. Não importava _mesmo._

Havia, com certeza, algo por trás... E eu queria muito descobrir o que era. Talvez não majoritariamente devido ao medo, e sim porque sempre havia um quê de curiosidade quando se tratava de Vittorio Giammarco.

Era inegável.

— Mas por que tão de repente?

— Já fez perguntas demais. — Devolveu, e logo estacionou o carro na frente de uma cantina.

— Eu só fiz duas perguntas! — Rebati com indignação.

— Deveria estar feliz por eu ter deixado você fazer a primeira.

Foi a sua voz firme e autoritária que encerrou aquela conversa. E eu não ousei questionar; não acredito que estava em posição disso.

Sehun tirou o cinto e desceu do carro. Nesse meio-tempo, eu brigava com o encaixe do cinto para soltá-lo e bufava frustrado com o comportamento do mais velho — eu não tinha acordado com o que podemos classificar exatamente como um bom humor. Mas quem se frustrou mais ainda foi ele, que ficou impaciente com a minha demora em descer do carro.

Então ele resolveu abrir a porta para mim, como se eu fosse uma criança. 

Confesso que às vezes eu não estava muito longe de ser. Mas eu me senti verdadeiramente ofendido.

— Eu sei abrir uma porta, Vittorio. — Desci do veículo e coloquei o sobretudo que havia ganhado de Sehun há alguns dias.

E eu definitivamente continuava emburrado.

Eu odiava receber presentes, não importava de quem, porque eu sabia que não poderia retribuir. Portanto, só aceitava de Vittorio o que era extremamente necessário. Eu me sentia mal quando usava as roupas que ele praticamente me obrigou a aceitar. Afinal, eu conseguia perceber a tristeza em seu rosto quando ele me via repetindo as mesmas roupas quase todos os dias porque eu não tinha mais nenhuma veste quente.

— Pois parece que não, _bambino_. — Ele riu, certamente de mim, e me deixou um pouquinho mais possesso. — Vem, vamos almoçar. A viagem foi longa.

Apesar de toda a indignação, limitei-me a revirar os olhos e segui-lo para dentro do restaurante. Porque maior do que a minha vontade de dar uns tapas em Sehun era a minha fome — e, obviamente, o medo de fazer isso.

Nós nos sentamos em uma mesa no fundo do estabelecimento. E eu _quase_ agradeci pela gentileza quando ele puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Eu sabia que devia um comportamento amigável, ainda mais depois da fala de mau gosto que fiz no dia anterior. Mas o medo de tocar no assunto também era grande, então, no momento, resolvi deixar para lá.

O almoço foi silencioso, mas não era um silêncio desconfortável. Nós comemos consideravelmente bem, e eu me permiti exagerar no frango assado, estava faminto. E talvez o sorriso discreto que notei em Sehun tivesse sido causado por um certo estranhamento. Eu tinha uma pequena noção do que poderia ser... Porque, por incrível que pareça, eu era — no geral — um menino de modos. Mas eu não os tive naquela refeição.

Quando terminamos de comer, Vittorio me deu as chaves do _Lambda._

— Vou pagar a conta, me espere no carro. Não vou demorar.

Intrigado, foi assim que eu fiquei. Fui para o lado de fora, e a minha cabeça não conseguia processar a ideia de que o Giammarco estava confiando as chaves do seu carro a um moleque emburrado, contrariado e de mau humor.

Tinha tudo para dar muito errado, pela lógica de qualquer pessoa sã.

Abri a porta do carro e me sentei no banco do carona. Eu decidi mantê-la aberta para esquentar as pernas no sol. Ainda que não tivéssemos entrado no inverno ainda, estava frio, e a altitude do lugar em que estávamos potencializava isso.

Nisso uma garota se aproximou, pé por pé. Ela parou em minha frente e analisou o meu rosto por alguns instantes.

O que foi um tanto estranho.

— _Buongiorno...?_ — Quebrei o silêncio, constrangido com o olhar incisivo de uma pessoa que eu sequer conhecia.

Apesar de tudo, não era como se eu estivesse com medo, então eu não me importei em olhar para a menina. Sua pele era extremamente pálida — mas não tanto quanto a de Sehun —, seus olhos eram azuis e seus fios eram negros. Em sua mão havia uma cesta de margaridas, muito bonitas para o inverno.

— Você não é daqui, é?

Meneei em negação e fiquei aguardando. Se aquela garota viera falar comigo, certamente tinha algo mais importante a dizer. Era o que eu esperava pelo menos...

— Quer comprar flores?

— Não tenho dinheiro. — Respondi um tanto sem vontade.

— Ah... Que pena. — Seu rosto pareceu entristecer. — E que tal um brioche?

— Não, obrigado. — Estranhei a insistência dela, mesmo eu tendo dito que não tinha dinheiro.

— E flores?

Eu até iria responder, mas Sehun logo chegou, atraindo a atenção da desconhecida.

— Quanto custa? — Apontou para a cesta nas mãos pequenas.

— _Novecento lire, gentiluomo._

— Quero três, por favor. — Vittorio buscou a carteira em seus bolsos, enquanto a menina separava as flores. — Estão muito baratas para a estação, deveria cobrar mais.

Ela anuiu e entregou as margaridas ao rapaz, então tratou de esconder o dinheiro no pequeno bolso localizado na fronte de seu vestido.

— _Grazie Mille._ — Sorriu largo e deixou o local.

Sehun riu e entrou no carro. Eu direcionei um olhar desconfiado ao mais velho, estranhando o riso repentino.

— O que foi? — Questionei, colocando os pés para dentro do veículo e logo fechando a porta.

— Não sabe falar com garotas?

— _Non mi piace._ — Declarei baixo, com vergonha, quase como se não quisesse ser ouvido.

E talvez eu não quisesse mesmo.

Vittorio se aquiesceu, e eu realmente tive medo disso. Eu podia imaginar bem o que ele pensou quando eu disse isso.

E eu precisava quebrar aquele silêncio.

— Como pode deixar as chaves do seu carro comigo? E se eu fugisse? — Meu tom era atrapalhado, mas eu falava seriamente.

— Você não sabe dirigir.

— E se eu soubesse?

— Você sabe trocar a marcha?

— Não.

— Então você não sabe dirigir.

**_(...)_ **

— Achei que já iríamos para o hotel.

— Vamos jantar fora hoje e você não tem roupa para isso. — Vittorio devolveu firme e estacionou em frente à alfaiataria. — Depois vamos para o hotel.

— Que conversa é essa? Claro que eu tenho roupa, eu trouxe uma mala.

— Não para o lugar que nós vamos.

— Não gaste o seu dinheiro assim comigo.

— Eu vou te dar um terno. — Determinou com autoridade, e eu temi, prendendo a respiração quase que automaticamente. — Você gostando ou não.

Preferi ficar quieto, não ousaria contestar Sehun naquele momento. Ainda mais com o tom usado. Eu desviei o olhar para meus próprios joelhos e soltei o ar discretamente. Aquela situação não estava legal.

— Não se ofenda, Giuseppe, a minha intenção não é essa. — Ele suspirou. — Só quero te dar algo legal, você não tem nenhum terno.

— Tudo bem... — Respondi baixo, ainda encarando minhas pernas.

— Olha pra mim, Giuseppe Petri.

Novamente o timbre autoritário. E eu nem cogitava a ideia de demonstrar qualquer desobediência. Apenas fiz o que me foi pedido, e direcionei o meu foco aos olhos de esmeralda. Eu sempre ficava abismado com a variação de tons das orbes verdes do Giammarco.

Era lindo, e eu já não via problema algum em admitir isso para mim mesmo. Era o _meu segredo._ Ou mais um deles.

Vittorio me encarou por um bom tempo, de um modo que eu gostaria que ele olhasse mais vezes. Era firme, mas não era agressivo... Só me fazia sentir que ele _queria_ olhar para mim.

— Talvez eu não tenha dito isso ontem, mas eu não estou bravo com você.

Sehun era um homem gentil, mas tinha uma forma particularmente rígida de tratar as pessoas ao seu redor. Quem o conhecia sabia disso e não dava importância; mas, para aqueles que não o conheciam tanto — como eu há algum tempo —, parecia que ele sempre estava bravo. A carranca também não ajudava muito.

Eu não respondi. Não tinha o que responder, e eu não sabia o que dizer. Somente anui. E, dessa vez, quem vacilou o olhar foi Vittorio.

— Vamos descer... — O mafioso abriu a porta do carro, e então desceu do _Lambda._

Eu continuei quieto naquele momento, assim como fiquei quieto o tempo todo, enquanto comprávamos o bendito terno.

**_(...)_ **

Eu não esperou nem mais um segundo. Foi só Vittorio abrir a porta do quarto que eu adentrei o local correndo, larguei a mala em qualquer canto e me atirei na primeira cama que vi. Sehun riu com certa discrição, mas eu pude ver.

— Tire os sapatos. — Ordenou. — Vai sujar a cama.

Resmunguei um pouquinho, meu humor ainda não estava dos melhores, mas tirei os sapatos e os deixei logo ao lado.

Eu não queria exatamente _dormir_ , embora estivesse sim com sono. Meu maior desejo era só poder me deitar em qualquer lugar que não fosse o banco de couro do carro de Sehun. E me espreguiçar naquele colchão caro era um alívio para as minhas costas. Um prazer que eu me sentia um pouco culpado por ter, mas deixaria passar. _Só naquele final de semana._

Eu era uma vergonha para os bolcheviques.

Mas eu deixaria de me importar tanto com isso, só um pouquinho.

Eu me permiti observar Vittorio, era uma distração bem conveniente. Ele estava concentrado em acender a lareira do quarto. O casaco grosso já não estava mais em seu corpo, e a camisa branca tinha suas mangas dobradas um pouco acima dos cotovelos.

E ele continuava elegante.

Eu me arrependi de olhar quando Sehun se virou para trás e percebeu que estava sendo observado. Engoli em seco e me virei para o outro lado, torcendo para que ele somente ignorasse isso.

Mas não ignorou.

— Tá tudo bem?

— Sim. — A resposta monossilábica foi tudo o que eu consegui oferecer.

Vittorio se aquiesceu por alguns segundos, mas logo ouvi a sua voz mais uma vez.

— Você pode dormir um pouco, se quiser... Eu te acordo depois.

— Não precisa me acordar. — Resmunguei.

— O que disse? — Vittorio devolveu e, pelo que eu pude escutar, ele andava até a sua cama, do outro lado do quarto.

— Nada. Bom descanso, Vittorio.

Não era como se eu _quisesse_ encerrar a conversa. Eu só estava cansado demais para tentar pensar em respostas que não parecessem tão idiotas para mim. Tudo estava tão estranho ultimamente, e o que eu menos queria era que o Giammarco me visse como um idiota.

Foi um pouco difícil, mas eu consegui dormir. E aquele descanso, apesar de não ter durado muitas horas, foi revigorante. Não precisei ser acordado, e quando despertei o sol já estava se pondo.

Um calor quase insuportável tomou conta do meu corpo, e foi aí que eu notei que a lareira ainda estava acesa. O sobretudo que eu usava piorava tudo... Mesmo que o frio em Veneto fosse mais rigoroso do que na meridional Sicília.

Sehun não estava no quarto. Pude ver a silhueta esguia através da cortina branca, localizada na porta de vidro que dava acesso à sacada.

Não pensei muito antes de me levantar e ir até onde ele estava. Queria ver se o sol morria com a mesma beleza que tinha em Palermo. Afinal, estava entre as montanhas de Asiago, não perderia esse espetáculo da natureza por nada.

Abri a porta com cuidado e acabei atraindo a atenção de Vittorio, que segurava um charuto entre os dedos. Esse seu hábito me preocupava.

— Já estava indo te acordar... — Falou suave, enquanto soltava a fumaça. — Dormiu bem?

— Dormi... — Aproximei-me, não muito, mas o suficiente para apoiar os braços do parapeito. — E você?

— Eu não dormi.

— Mas olha o quanto você dirigiu, não dormiu nada desde que saímos de Palermo. — Não tentei esconder a preocupação.

Era genuíno.

— Eu tenho costume de ficar acordado, não se preocupe. — Os olhos de Vittorio estavam centrados na montanha mais alta ao norte.

— Você não dorme?

— Claro que eu durmo. — Seus lábios se partiram em um riso fraco, e minha atenção se prendeu ali. — Só evito um pouco.

— Por quê? — Mais perguntas; eu às vezes podia me assemelhar facilmente a uma criança curiosa.

Mas, ironicamente, ou não, toda a minha curiosidade era a respeito de Sehun.

— O que eu faço não me permite dormir tranquilamente. — Ele suspirou. — E não é culpa, acho que você sabe do que estou falando.

— Você não consegue dormir?

— Consigo. Mas esse é o problema, eu não posso. Porque a qualquer momento algum Don inconformado pode mandar um _soldato_ ir atrás da minha família. E, se eu estiver dormindo, não posso fazer nada. — O rapaz virou o rosto para mim mais uma vez. — Mas isso eu sei que você entende... Sei que você faria de tudo para proteger a sua irmã.

— É... Eu faço. — Meu olhar se desviou para o chão.

E o calor voltou com tudo para a minha pele quando a mão de Sehun tocou-me no ombro. Olhando para o lado, vi que as orbes verdes ainda me observavam atentamente. Ele era tão incisivo, e eu odiava isso... Porque me deixava de uma forma que eu _não deveria_ ficar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não era louco de negar — mesmo que apenas para mim — que gostava de ser o foco daqueles olhares passivo-agressivos.

Não eram exatamente agressivos, mas eu sentia que eram muito perigosos para a minha moral e para tudo o que eu achava certo — ou pelo menos tudo o que eu fui ensinado a achar.

— Já viu o sol se pondo fora da Sicília? — Apontou com a mão livre para a cena atrás das montanhas.

— Não... — Meneei em negação. — Eu nunca saí de Palermo, _infatti._ — Sorri e permaneci assistindo a saída do astro-rei.

Eu demorei a notar, mas Vittorio me observava. Percebi isso ao olhar brevemente para o lado, e fiquei subitamente com as bochechas quentes.

— E o que achou desse pôr do sol? — Seus dedos começaram a massagear sutilmente o meu ombro.

Apesar da timidez costumeira, eu não me incomodei nem um pouquinho com aquilo. Sequer fiquei tenso — surpreendentemente. Eu até gostei do arrepio que percorreu o meu corpo com aquele gesto carinhoso.

Eu podia dizer que confiava em Sehun para permitir aqueles toques sutis.

— É bonito. — Olhei brevemente para o mais velho. — Mas nenhum é como o de Palermo.

— Você tem razão. — Ele sorriu e deslizou a mão pelo meu braço antes de se afastar. — A Sicília tem o pôr do sol mais belo de todo o mundo.

Eu não gostei quando aquele calor confortável se findou. Mas não falei nada, apenas olhei para a mão que há poucos segundos apertava o meu ombro. E nisso a noite já imperava.

Não havia mais claridade, era a luz da lua e a que vinha de dentro do quarto.

— Vá se arrumar para jantarmos. — Sehun ordenou e foi até a porta da sacada. — Seja rápido, quero tomar banho.

Aquela ordem, diferente de todas as outras, não tinha um tom autoritário. E era assim que a possibilidade de contestá-la ficava ainda mais distante na minha cabeça.

Chegava a ser irônico.

**_(...)_ **

Um dos luxos que tive a oportunidade de experimentar naquele hotel foi um roupão branco de algodão com cheiro de girassol. Se aquilo era o que um burguês usava, eu me recusava a continuar a dizer que a burguesia fede.

Quando saí do banheiro, enrolado naquela peça cara, Vittorio não demorou muito para se trancar lá.

Aproveitando que eu estava sozinho no quarto, tirei aquele roupão. Fiquei como vim ao mundo. Era muito mais confortável, mas eu sabia que não podia ficar assim por mais do que alguns minutos. Não queria que a primeira coisa que Vittorio visse ao sair do banho fosse o meu _corpinho nu._

Então eu tratei de me vestir. E, mesmo relutante, coloquei o terno que Sehun havia me obrigado a aceitar mais cedo. Honestamente, ficou melhor do que quando eu provei na alfaiataria, e eu gostava da minha silhueta _até demais_ com aquele traje formal.

Era outro Byun Baekhyun — ou outro Giuseppe Petri.

Meu cabelo ainda estava molhado, e não parecia muito saudável ficar daquele jeito no frio. Sendo um pouco prudente, peguei a toalha e me sentei na cama para enxugar os fios úmidos.

Sehun saiu do banheiro distraído, assoviando uma canção qualquer despretensiosamente. O roupão estava enrolado em seu corpo, e o homem parecia pouco se importar se eu estava ali perto.

E eu quase entrei em colapso ao ver que ele estava tirando o roupão ali... Na minha frente. Com certo desespero, fui rápido o suficiente para me virar para o outro lado, antes que pudesse ver mais do que já tinha visto algum dia do corpo de Sehun.

Mas isso tudo por um único motivo. Eu tinha medo de como acabaria reagindo ao ver algo que qualquer outro homem considerava uma banalidade... Ou a maioria deles. Homens não davam a mínima para ver o corpo de outro homem, mas eu apreciava _até demais._ Com certeza mais do que eu deveria _._ E o meu maior medo era de que eu olhasse demais ou ficasse vermelho e as coisas ficassem estranhas.

Portanto, era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

— Se você quiser eu posso me vestir no banheiro... — Vittorio disse, e seu tom entregava o estranhamento.

Eu não o culpava.

— Não, não... Está tudo bem. — Eu agradecia por estar de costas, assim ele certamente não veria o rubor que tomou conta de minhas bochechas — Eu não me importo.

Mas não adiantou _niente_ dizer aquilo... Sehun simplesmente voltou para o banheiro com as suas roupas, sem falar mais nada.

Obviamente aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse um grande imbecil. Eu já não suportava mais me comportar daquela forma rude perto de Vittorio. Era difícil, porque eu não sabia muito bem agir com as pessoas, ainda mais com uma pessoa que me fazia sentir coisas estranhas que eu jamais sentira antes.

E eu me sentia, acima de tudo, uma criança por não saber como nomear aquilo.

Eu nem percebi o tempo que fiquei lá me lamentando por ter agido como um estúpido. A toalha com que eu enxugava o cabelo estava sobre meus joelhos, e eu mantinha o olhar fixo no chão. Estava quase alheio a tudo que acontecia ao meu redor.

Quem me tirou desse estado foi justamente o Giammarco.

— Você ainda não está pronto? — Perguntou indignado. — Não pretende sair assim no frio, pretende?

Eu meneei, ainda um pouco distraído.

— Me dá essa toalha. — Eu não iria entregar, mas não tive muito tempo de raciocinar quando a tive tomada de minhas mãos.

Sehun se ajoelhou sobre a cama, logo atrás de mim. Com muita delicadeza, começou a passar o tecido no meu cabelo. Inicialmente, eu me senti constrangido com aquela atitude. Mas Vittorio parecia fazer aquilo com tanto carinho que aos poucos eu fui relaxando, até o ponto em que eu já nem me importava tanto.

Aquilo era bom, e eu fechei os olhos para aproveitar.

Era bom sentir as mãos de Sehun me massageando daquela forma. Eu me arrepiei um pouquinho, não mentiria. Até lembrava os toques gentis que recebi no ombro quando estávamos na sacada. Daqueles que eu não me importaria em receber mais — e, honestamente, até gostaria disso.

— Giuseppe...? — Ele me chamou com um riso soprado. — Está acordado?

— S-sim... — Levantei-me apressado, e bem que tentei disfarçar a coloração avermelhada em meu rosto.

— Pendure a toalha e vamos sair logo.

Eu me perguntava se as coisas já eram assim, estranhas e confusas, dentro de mim antes daquela viagem, ou se ela só estava revelando a situação. Mas o que eu tinha certeza era de que as coisas não eram exatamente _as mesmas_ , e dificilmente voltariam a ser.

**_(...)_ **

— Nós vamos a pé?! — Perguntei com preocupação assim que notei que passamos reto pelo carro.

— Pare com isso, Petri. — Sehun suspirou. — Nem é tão longe.

— Mas tá frio!

— Não tem problema. — Ele enganchou o seu braço no meu. — Se perguntarem dizemos que você é o meu irmãozinho.

Inevitavelmente fiz uma careta. Espero sinceramente que Sehun não tenha visto.

— Por favor, Vittorio. — Aquele pedido saiu mais como um choramingo, ou até uma birra, até eu conseguia perceber. — Vamos de carro!

— Eu quero beber, Giuseppe. — Ele respondeu firme. — Se formos de carro, eu não vou poder beber.

— Mas eu posso dirigir! — Voltei a contestá-lo e firmei os pés na calçada. — Eu não bebo!

— Você não vai dirigir o meu carro.

— Por que não?!

— Talvez eu te ensine a dirigir algum dia, mas esse dia não é hoje. — Puxou o meu braço para que voltássemos a andar.

— Por que você me odeia?! — Chorei mais um pouquinho.

— Tenta aproveitar um pouco a beleza dessa comuna, não seja tão negativo. — Apontou para as grandes construções em andamento. — Você é um socialista, não é? Veja como esse lugar está se reerguendo desde o fim da grande guerra!

— O que isso tem a ver com eu ser socialista?

— _Zitto!_ — Vittorio riu, e dessa vez eu não tentei segurar o riso.

Depois de um tempo, comecei a achar que foi até melhor termos ido a pé. Foi divertido andar por aquelas ruas bonitas com Sehun, falando todas aquelas bobagens, como se não fossemos completos desconhecidos há poucas semanas.

A verdade era que nós tínhamos em comum muito mais do que eu poderia esperar. Eu descobri que gostava, e muito, da companhia alheia. E também me descobriu um grande fã do humor inteligente e conceitual do mais velho.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, Sehun bufou frustrado. O local estava _lotado._

— O que foi? — Estranhei a parada repentina dele.

— Espere aqui, e não ouse sair. — O tom autoritário voltou. — Eu já volto.

Talvez ele tenha ido usar a sua influência como Don Giammarco para conseguir um lugar naquele estabelecimento. Era o que eu pensava. Mas não chegava nem perto do que Vittorio realmente fez. E eu percebi isso quando ele retornou com uma garrafa de vinho toscano.

Diretamente de Siena.

— Você tem certeza de que não bebe?

— Eu nunca bebi, na verdade.

— Então hoje vai ser a sua primeira vez. — Sehun sorriu e me pelo braço, seguindo para o lado oposto do centro da comuna.

— Aonde nós vamos?! — Eu estava um pouco assustado, provavelmente não era difícil notar isso.

— Quero te mostrar um lugar.

E nós andamos por uns bons minutos, até que as construções se perdessem de vista. Era só estrada e mato. E meu coração acelerava a cada passo.

A incerteza do que ele iria fazer me atormentava.

— Tá, Vittorio, o que é isso? Você vai fazer a gente se perder!

— Confia em mim, eu conheço esse lugar.

— Você tá me levando para o mato pra me matar?

— Claro que não. — Ele riu. — Estamos quase chegando.

— Quando você está indo até lugar nenhum, como sabe que chegou lá?

— Não é lugar nenhum. — Cortou-me de forma atipicamente séria. — É um lugar bem específico.

Achei melhor ficar quieto, preferia não contrariar Vittorio quando ele falava de forma tão incisiva.

Estava escuro, e eu só conseguia pensar no quanto Sehun era louco por querer se aventurar nas estradas escuras de Veneto àquela hora da noite — sem um carro e com planos de beber, ainda por cima.

Mais alguns minutinhos de caminhada e nós chegamos a um campo aparentemente devastado. Como se um tornado houvesse passado por lá ou algo do tipo. Era noite, mas com um pouco de esforço era possível visualizar. As árvores não tinham folhas, e destroços de metal estavam espalhados pelo local.

— Vou te dizer por que te trouxe aqui... Para Asiago, para esse campo. — Sehun abriu a garrafa de vinho e ofereceu a mim. — Aceita?

— Aceito.

Eu estava ansioso para provar a bebida alcoólica, então peguei a garrafa da mão de Vittorio e não demorei a sorver um longo gole do líquido escuro. Algo de que não me orgulho muito.

— Eu estive pensando, e acho que seria justo se você soubesse sobre mim. — Explicou, sentando-se sobre um tronco de árvore no chão — E acho que seria bom começar com um lugar tão importante para o meu passado.

— Eu não estou entendendo. — Fiz uma careta, o gosto do vinho era forte, e eu definitivamente não estava acostumado. — Como esse lugar fez parte do seu passado? Parece que houve uma guerra aqui.

— E houve. — Ele apontou para uma vala contínua no chão. — Foi nessa trincheira que eu lutei.

— Você o quê?!

— Quando eu tinha dezessete anos... Servi à Itália na grande guerra. Foi somente na _Battaglia degli Altipiani..._ Mas foi suficiente para que eu soubesse que nunca mais queria estar em uma.

E eu me senti mal. Imensuravelmente mal.

Agora, sabendo de algo tão marcante na vida de Vittorio, eu imaginava o quanto ele deveria ter ficado chateado com o comentário que eu fiz na noite anterior. Eu reconheci que não sabia do que estava falando, e a vergonha me consumia.

— _Scusa... —_ O meu pedido era tímido, não destoava do modo cabisbaixo em que eu me encontrava. — Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo ontem.

— Eu também te devo um pedido de desculpas, não fui totalmente sincero com você desde que nos conhecemos, e acho que não é justo que eu exija confiança dessa forma. — Ele suspirou, e deu alguns tapas ao seu lado, no tronco, indicando que eu deveria me sentar. — Eu gosto muito de você e gosto da nossa... — Vittorio parou por alguns segundos, e então sorriu. — Do que eu acredito que seja uma amizade. Por isso vou deixar você perguntar o que quiser hoje.

— Eu não sei por onde começar, na verdade... — Ri um pouco desconcertado, sentando-me ao lado do moreno. — É tanta coisa que eu quero saber.

— Não se sinta pressionado, irei responder todas as suas perguntas.

— Por que te chamam de Sehun?

Foi a primeira dúvida que me surgiu naquele momento.

— É uma espécie de pseudônimo. Eu uso para aquelas atividades que não posso ter meu nome envolvido, já que não são exatamente legais, entende?

— E por que esse nome?

— Foi Minseok quem escolheu, então acho que seria melhor você perguntar a ele. Não é algo somente a meu respeito.

— Certo... — Fiquei quieto por alguns instantes. — Você tem namorada?

Eu não queria exatamente perguntar isso, para falar a verdade. Era algo tão idiota, e eu preferia não saber a resposta. Mas a minha mente deu uma breve fugida, e eu não queria perder a oportunidade de saber mais sobre aquele homem.

— Eu... — Respirou fundo, e senti medo da resposta — Não gosto de garotas.

Eu engoli em seco.

— _Ragazzi...?_ — Arrisquei.

— Já tive um companheiro, amante, ou como quiser chamar, era um _soldato_ do meu pai.

— E o que aconteceu com ele? Se me permite perguntar...

— Outro _soldato_ o viu escalando até a janela do meu quarto e não o reconheceu. As ordens do meu pai eram claras, abater qualquer invasor. E foi o que aconteceu. Eu nunca toquei no assunto, e ninguém tentou me perguntar se eu sabia por que ele estava tentando entrar no meu quarto... Talvez eles imaginem.

— Quantos anos você tinha?

— Vinte, quase vinte e um. — Ele não sorria, não reagia, não demonstrava nada. E isso, em partes, me preocupava. — Você é o único que sabe disso com todas as letras, e que isso continue assim, _capisci?_

_— Capisco._

— Vamos andando, você pode fazer mais perguntas no caminho.

**_(...)_ **

— Eu sei que eu disse que responderia tudo o que você quisesse saber, mas _eu_ tenho uma pergunta agora. — Vittorio falou e bebeu um gole do vinho, enquanto aguardava que eu abrisse a porta do quarto.

Sua voz já parecia mais suave, um tantinho enrolada, com certeza, mas nada que gritasse embriaguez.

Eu não estava tão diferente assim.

— O que é?

— Qual é o seu nome coreano?

— O-o quê? — Arregalei os olhos. — Como você sabe que eu tenho um nome coreano?

— A sua mãe é coreana, ela deve ter te dado um.

Suspirei e adentrei o quarto. Sehun entrou logo em seguida.

— Baekhyun... — Respondi baixo.

Eu não gostava de dizer meu nome por aí. Minseok fora uma exceção obviamente por ser coreano também. Mas o fato era que aquele nome era algo que eu associava estritamente à família, ao carinho... Justamente por ter crescido sendo chamado assim em casa. Eu não queria ser chamado assim por qualquer um, aquele nome tinha um significado especial para mim.

Não que Vittorio fosse qualquer um. Mas eu não tinha como saber se o italiano encararia aquilo com a seriedade necessária.

— Eu não entendi, fala mais alto.

— Byun Baekhyun. — Uma firmeza súbita tomou conta de mim no momento em que eu repeti meu nome.

— É um nome bonito.

Eu não disse nada, e estava prestes a acender a luz, mas a mão fria de Vittorio segurou a minha.

— Você tá bem? — O hálito quente se chocou contra a minha orelha, e eu tremi.

— S-sim.

Sehun ficou quieto, mas parecia não aceitar a minha resposta hesitante. Então me puxou pela mão até a sua cama. Fez com que eu me sentasse sobre o colchão, e logo fez o mesmo. Estávamos frente a frente.

Eu não podia fugir da verdade naquelas circunstâncias.

— Eu disse algo que você não gostou?

Meneei, quase chorando por ser tão estúpido e não saber agir com outra pessoa. Mas talvez eu só ficasse assim por causa de Vittorio, porque era aquele homem que me deixava tão desconcertado.

De um jeito que eu não deveria ficar nunca por garotos.

— O que foi que eu fiz, então?

Eu não sabia de um jeito melhor de dizer isso, senão mostrando.

Tirei o casaco grosso que jazia sobre o meu terno e o larguei em qualquer canto. Então busquei a mão dele e a coloquei sobre o lado esquerdo de meu peito.

— Sente isso?

— Seu coração tá acelerado...

— Você me deixa assim, e eu nem sei o que é isso. — Expliquei, gesticulando nervoso, a mão de Sehun ainda estava lá. — Eu achei que tava doente, ou sei lá, mas é só quando você me olha estranho, fica perto demais ou encosta em mim.

— Você se sente mal com isso?

— É isso que eu não entendo! — Fechei os olhos, evitando qualquer contato. — Eu gosto disso, mesmo não tendo a menor ideia do que tá acontecendo comigo. Mas eu acabo agindo que nem um idiota.

Jamais serei capaz de dizer por quanto tempo ficamos em silêncio. Nem mesmo posso imaginar uma dimensão minimamente aproximada. Mas foi um tempo cruel. Um tempo em que eu quase pude me arrepender de ter revelado o que revelei.

Ainda que eu não tivesse noção do que aquilo podia significar, em termos de imensidão.

— Você confia em mim?

— Confio.

Vittorio subitamente embrenhou os dedos na gravata que eu usava e me puxou com sutileza, até que os meus lábios tocassem os seus. Foi simples e delicado, mesmo que eu estivesse surtando por dentro e lutando para processar minimamente o que acontecia ali.

Só que eu sabia que não podia ficar ali parado. Sehun não estava beijando um morto. Então eu não pensei duas vezes antes de levar as mãos até as coxas do rapaz, buscando por apoio. Juro de pés juntos que foi na mais pura das intenções.

Mas isso de alguma forma incentivou Vittorio. E, quando eu menos esperava, sua mão gélida fazia caminho pelo meu pescoço até alcançar meu rosto.

E foi aí que o beijo se findou por alguns instantes.

A luz lunar que entrava pelas peças de vidro do quarto deixava tudo bonito e mais _divino._ Desde os olhos verdes iluminados de forma sublime, até a pele pálida do Giammarco brilhando com o estímulo externo.

Era belo e agradável para a minha visão.

Nossas bocas se uniram novamente, em um beijo mais _experiente_ do que o anterior — dentro, é claro, do que ele estava disposto a me ensinar, e do que eu estava disposto a permitir no meu primeiro beijo. Nossas línguas se tocavam com cuidado, como se pudéssemos quebrar um ao outro — porque, metaforicamente, nós até podíamos.

Pelo menos Sehun tinha esse poder sobre mim.

Os dedos de Vittorio acariciavam com destreza o meu cabelo, causando-me uns bons arrepios. E as minhas mãos eram cautelosas ao se movimentarem sobre as coxas alheias. Eu somava um carinho inexperiente a uma firmeza que certamente não destoava tanto assim da minha personalidade caótica demais para a idade. E eu descobri que ele gostava quando senti um suspiro contra meu rosto ao dar um aperto acidentalmente mais firme que os anteriores — mas que aparentemente funcionou.

— Você já sabe o que tem? — O mafioso questionou assim que teve a oportunidade.

— Sim... E preciso de mais. _—_ A minha resposta viera acompanhada de um sorriso tímido.

Naquela noite eu descobri que beijar era bom, e que o fato de ser com Vittorio Giammarco só melhorava.

**_(...)_ **

Eu sentia meu corpo pesado, e tinha sono demais para me mexer quando as mãos de Vittorio ajeitaram o cobertor sobre mim. Só depois de se certificar de que eu estava devidamente aquecido que Sehun se afastou para ir para a sua cama.

— Obrigado, Vittorio. — Resmunguei, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Não precisa agradecer... Descanse, vamos ter um dia cheio.

Mais uma vez, eu não contestaria.

E quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto, através das cortinas brancas, eu despertei. Estava atipicamente disposto, e tinha muito mais energia do que no dia anterior. Eu me sentei na cama e olhei ao meu redor. Vittorio não estava no quarto, mas a porta do banheiro estava minimamente aberta, e saía vapor de lá; então, por lógica, ele deveria estar tomando banho.

Achei oportuno aproveitar que estava sozinho no quarto e troquei de roupa. Acreditei que poderia ser bem rápido para escovar os dentes, então pensei que seria conveniente fazê-lo enquanto Vittorio tomava banho — já que havia uma cortina no local de banho. Assim poderíamos agilizar as coisas.

E eu sabia o quanto Sehun podia ser impaciente às vezes.

— Vittorio? — Dei algumas batidas na porta. — Você se importa se eu entrar para escovar os dentes?

— Não, fique à vontade.

Já estava meio que na hora de “quebrar” a muralha que eu havia erguido por conta de toda a confusão que havia dentro de mim. Eu queria ser próximo de Vittorio, e, aparentemente, Vittorio queria ser próximo de mim. Não havia motivos para me reprimir tanto.

E um bom jeito de fazer isso era criando intimidade.

Tudo bem que nós já havíamos nos _beijado_ , mas não tocamos mais no assunto. E aquele sentimento de incerteza causava umas sensações estranhas na minha barriga — uma diarreia seria mais amigável que todos aqueles sentimentos abstratos que eu não sabia nomear. O meu medo era que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma felicidade temporária.

Meu medo era de que Sehun tivesse me apresentado o paraíso, mas me mandasse embora em breve.

Entrei no banheiro e fui até a pia. E, enquanto escovava os dentes, fui pego de surpresa quando o som do registro do chuveiro se findou, e o barulho da cortina se abrindo o substituiu.

Certo, Sehun estava saindo do banho _pelado_ — importantíssimo demais ser ressaltado — e eu estava lá. Tudo bem que eu queria intimidade, mas era muita informação — e que grande informação — para processar.

Não entenda isso errado, eu não vi nada do que não devia.

Quando — acidentalmente — meus olhos miraram o espelho, eu acabei me deixando levar _um pouquinho_ pela visão que tive. Eu pude visualizar o maior de perfil, secando o rosto com a toalha de banho. O tecido comprido entre suas mãos se estendia por boa parte da fronte do corpo esculpido e cobria a intimidade.

A imagem da lateral do corpo de Vittorio me prendeu de uma forma que — até então — eu jamais tinha experimentado. Uma espécie de magnetismo, e eu não tinha a força necessária para desviar o olhar.

Não conseguia não olhar a coxa torneada e as gotas d’água que escorriam por ela. Não conseguia não olhar a postura atraente do corpo trêmulo devido ao frio. Não conseguia não olhar _a parte de trás_ — eu ainda era puro demais para conseguir assumir a mim mesmo que estava admirando a bunda de outro homem. Não conseguia não olhar para o tronco definido.

Eu me perdi em um limbo tão profundo de meus próprios pensamentos que me imaginei passando os dedos pela pele nívea molhada. Deveria ser a melhor sensação do mundo, era o que eu fielmente acreditava.

Sim, eu era completamente inexperiente — mal tinha dado o meu primeiro beijo —, mas esse era o tipo de coisa que eu gostaria de fazer com Vittorio Giammarco. E foi assim que eu consegui finalmente nomear toda aquela _curiosidade_ que sempre tive em relação ao mafioso.

Era atração.

Eu me descobri atraído por um homem. E é óbvio que isso representou uma grande confusão na minha cabecinha atordoada, porque eu cresci sendo ensinado sobre o quanto isso era errado. A culpa viria mais tarde, já que, por hora, um formigamento estranho sequer permitia que eu pensasse direito em nada.

Em nada além de Vittorio.

— Giuseppe? — A voz rouca me tirou do estado de hipnose. — Está tudo bem?

_Eu fui pego no pulo._

Sehun me encarava através do espelho, e eu quase me engasguei com a escova entre os meus lábios. Atrapalhei-me um pouco e finalmente consegui enxaguar a minha boca. Então fiz questão de tirar meu rosto de perto do espelho.

Seria péssimo se Vittorio conseguisse ver como eu estava naquele momento.

— Sim, tá tudo bem. — Respondi nervoso enquanto procurava a toalha de rosto.

Eu fiz tudo o que pude para não me virar para o mais velho. Não queria que o rubro violento em minhas bochechas fosse visto. E eu não queria que algo _lá embaixo_ fosse visto também.

— Giuseppe, olha pra mim. — A ordem veio ríspida.

Fiz-me de desentendido e fui até a porta do banheiro, pronto para dar no pé e, _talvez_ , esperar Vittorio no corredor. Era o menor dos absurdos.

— Por que quando eu _peço_ pra você me olhar você não olha?

Eu parei na hora. Quando Sehun começou a falar, eu imaginei que ouviria um pedido bem menos amigável que o anterior — uma ordem, aliás, para ser mais realista. Mas tudo o que ouvi foi uma pergunta em um tom... _cansado._ Era estranho, Sehun jamais tinha usado aquele tom antes, pelo menos não comigo.

Mas logo veio a vergonha, porque aquilo, naquela exata entonação, parecia demais ser uma referência ao momento em que eu fui pego encarando o corpo do moreno sem discrição alguma.

Relutante, e querendo morrer; foi a forma com que eu me virei para ele.

Vittorio, que já havia enrolado a toalha na cintura — para a minha sorte —, até iria dizer algo, dava para ver a sua intenção. Mas abriu a boca em pura surpresa ao olhar para as minhas calças... E ver o volume minimamente desperto lá embaixo. No mesmo instante cobri a região com as mãos.

Tudo o que eu mais queria era enfiar a cara na terra.

— Você não quer tomar um banho? — Perguntou, aparentava certa preocupação.

— Não. — Respondi prontamente, com a voz baixa e a vergonha acima de qualquer sentimento. — Só vamos tomar café logo, por favor.

Meu olhar se desviou, Sehun respeitou e não disse mais nada.

— Tá bom. — Ele suspirou pesado. — Me espera no quarto.

**_(...)_ **

Nós fomos lado a lado até o salão do hotel, onde era servido o café da manhã. Mas tudo estava estranhamente — pelo menos externamente. Sentamos juntos, e a refeição seguiu quieta. E era o tipo de silêncio que causava um barulho insuportável na minha mente ridiculamente confusa.

— Giuseppe... Por que você tá assim? — Vittorio interrompeu aquele silêncio todo. A pergunta veio de forma doce, e acompanhada da mão do mais velho sendo posta delicadamente sobre a minha.

Não protestei.

— Assim como? — Tentei me fazer de desentendido outra vez, era a única coisa que eu sabia fazer. Mas acabou não funcionando muito.

Talvez o meu tom já entregasse que havia algo errado.

— Certo, já chega. — Ele tirou sua mão de perto de mim. — Precisamos conversar sobre ontem.

Se eu não estivesse sentado, certamente cairia. Minhas pernas vacilaram e fiquei com a boca seca. Eu sentia que o que eu mais temia iria acontecer. Às vezes eu acreditava que Sehun me via como uma criança, e o meu medo era ser tratado como tal ao ouvir um _“então, eu não deveria ter te beijado ontem, vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu”_. Eu tinha medo de perder aquilo que criamos na noite anterior.

Ou pelo menos o que eu criei na minha cabeça.

— Você se sentiu desconfortável por causa do beijo? — Não havia mais doçura, somente seriedade.

— Não, Vittorio. — Suspirei cansado, talvez fosse melhor ser sincero. — Eu gostei de te beijar.

— Então qual é o problema?

— Eu tenho medo que você não sinta o mesmo...

— Como assim? — O moreno se ajeitou na cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

— Eu não sei... Você deve me achar um idiota, ou algo assim. Eu entendo se você quiser esquecer o que aconteceu. Você bebeu... E mesmo que isso me entristeça um pouco, tá tudo bem.

— Calma aí. — Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. — Você acha que eu te beijei porque bebi? Giuseppe, eu te beijei porque era o que eu queria fazer. E se isso te deixou feliz, pelo menos por um momento, eu não me arrependo nem um pouco.

Aquilo definitivamente foi uma surpresa para mim. As coisas estavam indo por um caminho um pouco diferente do que eu imaginava que iriam. No entanto, eu permanecia calado.

Não tinha o que dizer.

— Eu não te acho idiota, e nem quero fingir que nada aconteceu. Porque aconteceu e eu gostei. E, se você também gostou, por que ignorar isso?

Meus olhos permaneceram baixos, a ponta do meu indicador deslizava nervosamente sobre a toalha de mesa, embora eu não movesse a mão por falta de força — certamente estaria tremendo se o fizesse. Meu coração saltava desordenado dentro do peito, e isso chegava a doer.

Era possível um sentimento bom, causado por palavras que eu gostei de ouvir, causar dor?

Acredito que Vittorio tenha notado o meu nervosismo, e buscou novamente a minha destra. Dessa vez, entrelaçou nossos dedos e passou a acariciar-me sutilmente com o polegar. A nossa sorte era que estava cedo demais para que as pessoas aparecessem para tomar café; nós éramos os únicos naquele salão.

— Eu quero que você confie em mim, Baekhyun... — Arriscou me chamar pelo nome que minha mãe me deu, e eu tive vontade de sorrir. — Minhas intenções contigo são as mais puras, eu prometo.

Foi impossível não olhar para Sehun depois de ouvir aquilo. As íris verdes estavam tão brilhantes, e passavam tanto conforto... Eu descobri que não tinha como nomear o que sentia pelo mais velho porque era uma mistura de tantos sentimentos bons e tantas vontades.

E não tinha problema, eu me contentava em apenas _sentir._

Porque talvez fosse recíproco. E fazer uma aposta, naquelas condições, já não parecia ser tão absurdo.

Não era como se eu tivesse algo a perder, de qualquer forma.

— Tudo bem... — A minha voz vacilou, mas a intenção era firme.

Quis ter certeza de que Vittorio compreendia isso, então intensifiquei o aperto em nossas mãos. O Giammarco sorriu, e eu sentia aquela dor boa no coração outra vez. Eu tinha noção de que podia acabar me machucando no final, mas nada disso importava quando eu sentia o calor dos dedos de Sehun, e via o brilho de seu sorriso.

**_(...)_ **

— Pra onde estamos indo? — Questionei pela milésima vez desde que entramos no carro. — Por que você não quer me dizer?!

— Já estamos chegando. — Sehun riu, sem desviar o olhar do caminho pelo qual guiava o veículo. — Por que você não se acalma um pouquinho?

Eu bufei frustrado e direcionei o olhar para a estrada. Porém eu esqueci completamente o motivo para ter me irritado quando vi a grande placa na entrada da cidade. Vittorio havia me levado para Veneza.

— _Cazzo!_ — Foi inevitável soltar o palavrão.

— Vamos passar o dia aqui, e à noite voltaremos para Palermo.

Mais alguns minutos e o maior estacionou o carro em uma rua qualquer. Era um lugar movimentado e colorido demais se comparado à escala tricromática de Palermo, que jamais fugia da aura vermelha, preta e levemente cinza.

— Daqui vamos andando, tudo bem?

Eu assenti e desci do carro, logo segui Vittorio pelas vielas estreitas da cidade. Eu jamais estive em Veneza antes, apenas ouvi falar remotamente. Do pouco que vi, desde que cheguei, já podia concordar que era um lugar lindo.

De fato, um local digno de ambientações românticas. As casas repletas de flores na frente, e pintadas de diversas cores... Tudo dava um quê apaixonante. E arrancava suspiros de qualquer um que passasse por lá.

Veneza era divina.

— O que vamos fazer? — Perguntei subitamente, e não poderia ter sido em momento melhor.

— Já andou de barco? — Sehun olhou brevemente para mim.

— Uma vez pesquei com o meu pai.

— E o que acha de dar um passeio de gôndola? — Ele envolveu o meu pescoço com o braço.

— Seria legal.

Eu estava tranquilo com aquele contato, o que era surpreendente. Não fiquei tenso, não senti vergonha, e nem enrubesci. E, em uma reviravolta maior ainda, passei o braço pelas costas de Vittorio, firmando a mão em sua cintura.

Para quem quer nos questionasse — dois homens andando abraçados na rua não era algo bem visto em um país preconceituoso como a Itália —, éramos irmãos.

Chegamos a um dos acessos aos canais da cidade, e Sehun foi até uma das gôndolas. Ele pagou ao gondoleiro a quantia necessária para um passeio completo, então nós entramos no barco e nos sentamos. Logo o senhor que conduzia a gôndola deu início ao trajeto.

E aquele foi só o começo de um dia completamente perfeito.

Depois de ter feito aquele passeio, e, no almoço, ter comido a melhor refeição da minha vida, eu achava que não tinha como melhorar. Mas estava errado. Sehun me levou a diversos lugares na cidade, vimos todas as praças, visitamos a basílica, fizemos _outro_ passeio de gôndola, e paramos para tomar um café quando o sol já estava se despedindo.

Claro que foi incrível conhecer todos aqueles lugares, mas aquilo era somente uma ambientação. O que dava uma emoção ao momento era a companhia de Vittorio.

Se, há poucos dias, eu fosse perguntado se imaginava algo assim acontecendo, eu teria dado risada. Impossível, era o que parecia, ainda mais quando ele parecia bravo na maior parte do tempo, e sempre agia com muito autoritarismo.

Eu não diria que aquele homem que estava andando pra cá e pra lá comigo pelas ruas de Veneza não era mesmo homem que conheci na catedral de Palermo. Porque era sim, isso era inegável. Poucas coisas haviam mudado, mas uma delas foi fundamental para que chegássemos onde estávamos.

 _Confiança._ Isso já explicava muita coisa.

Quem, na verdade, havia mudado mesmo... Era eu. Mas era impossível que isso não acontecesse depois da mudança brusca que a minha vida teve.

Era o efeito borboleta. O simples fato de meu pai ter decidido organizar uma greve sindical na semana que _Il Duce_ não estava de bom humor acarretou tantas e tantas coisas em sequência. Em uma fileira de dominós, o primeiro foi empurrado com a prisão de Stefano. Os dominós ainda caíam, e eu não sentia que isso se findaria tão cedo.

Se é que se findaria.

Mas o meu cerne, o meu coração de _partigiano_ , isso definitivamente não mudou. Não estava mudando, e jamais mudaria. Porque eu abri mão de tantas coisas, mas jamais abriria mão da minha luta. E, se em algum momento já cogitei isso, só podia estar fora de mim.

No entanto, em meio a toda aquela reviravolta que a minha vida teve — a prisão de meu pai, a perseguição na escola, a violência que Antonella sofreu —, Sehun representou a luz em meio ao breu. Ele foi a mudança boa nos meus dias.

Além de ter sido acolhido por ele — e sequer ser cobrado por isso —, graças a Vittorio descobri um lado meu que até então não dava sinal algum de vida. E, novamente, eu não sabia nomear aquilo porque envolvia todos aqueles sentimentos estranhos que aceleravam o meu coração, davam um friozinho na barriga, e deixavam o meu rosto vermelho.

E isso era bom, eu me sentia feliz.

Até que a culpa cristã não me afetou tanto quanto eu esperava. Eu só me questionava como Deus poderia mandar para o inferno alguém com sentimentos tão puros como esses. Não fazia sentido ser errado por ser com outro homem.

Mas nada disso tinha importância naquela ponte, enquanto nós observávamos o céu estrelado. Tudo ao meu redor se emudecia quando a mão de Sehun segurava a minha de forma discreta — dava pra esconder perfeitamente com os casacos longos que nós usávamos. Era como se, apesar de todas as pessoas que transitavam pela ponte, não houvesse mais ninguém lá.

A cidade, o som das águas, e o brilho das estrelas eram só nossos.

— No que você tá pensando? — Vittorio questionou.

— Eu tô com vontade de te beijar mais uma vez. — Eu fui sincero, como prometi que seria.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Desde que eu acordei. — Olhei para ele.

Sehun não respondeu nada, somente me puxou entre a multidão que atravessava o local, e foi para uma das vielas escuras. Quando teve certeza de que o breu da noite nos escondia perfeitamente, e que não havia ninguém por perto, ele respirou fundo e soltou a minha mão.

— Você pode me beijar. — Declarou, encostando-se à parede logo atrás de si.

Eu fui com cuidado até o moreno, que manteve as pernas um pouco abertas para ficar da minha altura. Não era como se eu soubesse exatamente o que deveria fazer, então simplesmente fiz o que tinha vontade de fazer. Minhas mãos foram apreensivas até a cintura fina do rapaz, invadindo as vestes grossas, ficando somente por cima da tênue camisa de seda.

Apreciei um pouco a textura da peça, enquanto acariciava a cintura do mais velho, que suspirou contra o meu rosto, parecia estar arrepiado. Vittorio levou as duas mãos até o meu pescoço, e com uma das pernas fez com que nossos corpos ficassem mais próximos. Agora eu estava entre as coxas de Sehun, e não havia espaço que nos separasse.

Nossos rostos chegavam cada vez mais e mais perto. As respirações já se misturavam, e não demorou para que nossos lábios se tocassem. O beijo era lento, nossas línguas se encontravam com calma. A forma com que nós nos acariciávamos, e a cadência daquele beijo, parecia carregar certo anseio.

As unhas curtas de Vittorio deslizaram pelo meu pescoço, fazendo com que agora _eu_ me arrepiasse. Ele era mais experiente, e me guiava. E, aparentemente, deu muito certo.

Nós nos conectávamos tão bem que já me era difícil imaginar que eu realmente teria alguma capacidade de me separar depois.

Quando o fizemos, foi em meio a beijos breves e suspiros. Nossas bocas se afastaram, mas os rostos não.

— Ainda tá com vontade de me beijar? — Ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios inchados.

— Mais ainda... — Devolvi baixo e apertei a cintura bonita. — O que é isso que eu tô sentindo, Vittorio?

— Talvez seja isso que chamam de se apaixonar.

A minha primeira paixão me assustava, porque parecia me atingir rápido demais no momento mais confuso possível.

**_(...)_ **

Talvez aquela fosse a terceira vez no ano que eu lia o Manifesto Comunista. Certamente a última antes de o inverno chegar de fato. E era impossível não me lembrar de Stefano toda vez que eu fazia isso.

Não parecia ter ambiente melhor naquela casa burguesa do que a varanda aos fundos da mansão, contemplada pelo vasto e belo jardim do quintal.

Eu podia relaxar minhas costas tensas na cadeira de balanço feita de madeira nobre, e a brisa atípica da região me fazia esquecer a culpa por tirar proveito daqueles pequenos luxos.

— Vittorio sabe que você tem saído mais cedo para trabalhar. — Pasquale, que bebia café na cadeira ao meu lado, comentou simplista.

Como se não fosse nada... Mas para mim era. Embora o serviço que eu fazia por alguns trocos a mais na semana não pudesse, nem de longe, ser considerado um emprego... Vittorio não queria que eu trabalhasse. Talvez eu estivesse muito ferrado.

Mas eu ficava em dúvida quando olhava para o homem do outro lado do quintal, que cuidava de suas rosas com tanta delicadeza, parecendo estar completamente alheio a qualquer outra coisa.

Eu gostava de observar Sehun naqueles momentos, e em tantos outros também, para falar a verdade.

Naquele fim de tarde ainda ensolarado, ele usava calças simples, uma camisa branca e um suspensório azul marinho. Eram detalhes ignoráveis para qualquer um, mas eu achava tudo aquilo tão harmônico...

Talvez porque fosse _nele._

— Ele está muito bravo? — Fechei o livro e o larguei sobre meu colo.

— O quê? — Chanyeol riu. — Ele não se importa... Até acha engraçado como você omite isso.

— Isso é bom...?

— Acredito que sim. Não sei o que você está fazendo com ele, mas continue assim, por favor.

— Como assim?

Os Giammarco tinham uma característica que me indignava... Eles eram ambíguos até demais, e davam explicações vagas.

— Desde que vocês foram para Asiago, ele não teve mais dias de mau humor.

Refleti um pouco a respeito dos sete dias que se passaram desde que voltamos para Palermo... E fiquei subitamente vermelho.

Será que Pasquale sabia que todas as vezes que o seu irmão ia me buscar na escola ele parava o carro em alguma viela deserta para me beijar? Será que ele tinha alguma noção de que, todas as vezes em que o seu irmão ia até o meu quarto para me dar boa noite, ele me agarrava pela gola da camisa e me beijava até eu ficar tonto?

Sehun era cruel, ele me pegava desprevenido, fazia as minhas pernas amolecerem e minhas mãos criarem vida sobre seu corpo... Para então se afastar e me empurrar para fora do paraíso ao qual ele me levara. E quando eu tentava retomar o contato, ele ainda sorria.

Sorria como se não soubesse o efeito que aquilo tinha sobre mim.

E ninguém podia saber disso... Ninguém podia saber de como eu ficava ridiculamente perdido quando permitia que Vittorio me mostrasse o que eu jamais conheci.

E se Pasquale sabia, eu tinha motivos para me sentir envergonhado em sua frente.

Eu sequer sabia ao certo o que acontecia. Honestamente, havia uma confusão tão grande dentro de mim. Eu me sentia extremamente culpado quando a madrugada chegava e eu não conseguia fechar os olhos porque estava rezando pedindo o perdão de _Dio_ por desejar outro homem.

E eu jurava para mim mesmo que não iria mais deixar aquilo acontecer.

Mas quando Sehun parava aquele maldito _Lambda_ e se inclinava em minha direção com aquele sorriso eu não conseguia pensar em qualquer coisa além de _só mais essa vez._ Era difícil seguir qualquer fundamento católico quando eu tinha a mão dele enterrada em meus cabelos e a minha destra apertando a carne da sua coxa.

Porque aquele mafioso _disgraziato_ me mostrou como a carícia carnal podia ser melhor do que deveria. Isso desde aquela quarta-feira quente em que ele me beijava dentro do carr; ele segurou a minha mão e, quando eu inocentemente acreditei que ele iria entrelaçar nossos dedos, levou-a até a sua bunda. E eu gostei mais do que deveria de apertar a carne coberta pelos tecidos nobres.

Quando Sehun estava perto demais, não dava para não pecar.

Eu já não conseguia dizer não.

Confesso que algumas vezes já considerei simplesmente sumir e ir para um monastério e esquecer tudo isso. Mas eu sabia que não iria parar de sonhar com Vittorio Giammarco.

— Talvez seja a estação... — Respondi um tanto desconcertado.

Pasquale assentiu com a cabeça, mas o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto parecia dizer que ele não caía na minha conversa.

— Giuseppe! — Ouvi a voz de Sehun e o olhei, ele andava em minha direção.

— Sim? — Devolvi nervoso.

— Você pode me ajudar na garagem? Preciso consertar o carro.

— É... Tudo bem.

Levantei-me, sem abandonar o sagrado Manifesto, e segui o maior até a garagem. Chegando lá, olhei confuso para ele; O _Lancia Lambda_ nefasto sequer estava lá.

— Qual é o problema com o seu carro? — Franzi o cenho.

— Não tem problema nenhum com o meu carro, Petri. — Ele sorriu e me puxou pela gola da camisa, para então fazer com que as minhas costas encontrassem a parede mais próxima. — Eu só quero te beijar, _ragazzo._

E foi assim que terminei aquela tarde uma marca roxa em meu pescoço e meus dedos formigando de tanto apertar a bunda daquele maldito italiano que tinha o poder de desvirtuar cada detalhe em mim.

Eu ainda não sabia dizer se Vittorio “Sehun” Giammarco era uma amostra do paraíso ou o próprio diabo a me tentar.

**_(...)_ **

O inverno já tinha chegado quando acordei de madrugada, com a roupa encharcada de suor e o ar faltando nos pulmões. Os cobertores já estavam no chão, e meu cabelo grudava na testa. Eu tinha uma ereção extremamente dolorida dentro das calças... E isso tinha um motivo bem específico.

Naquela noite eu tive o infortúnio de sonhar que Vittorio me tocava. Tudo começou com alguns beijos no meu quarto, acabamos indo parar na cama e quando vi eu tinha sua mão dentro das minhas calças.

E foi tão vergonhoso acordar naquele estado... Eu precisava de um banho, ou definitivamente não iria conseguir fechar os olhos naquela noite.

Em passos incertos e com a cabeça zonza, segui até o banheiro do quarto. Com certeza seria estupidez tomar banho na água fria, embora o meu calor fosse gritante. Eu não queria morrer de hipotermia. Portanto, ajustei o aquecimento proveniente da caldeira para que a água ficasse morna.

Tirei toda a roupa e fiquei um bom tempo encarando o meu próprio reflexo no grande espelho que se encontrava na parede.

Eu me sentia sujo, isso não era algo que já havia sentido algum dia. Eu podia sentir certa obscenidade em como a iluminação amarelada e medíocre daquele banheiro iluminava a minha pele orvalhada de suor, e como eu estava indecentemente excitado.

Mas não era algo necessariamente ruim.

E eu precisava resolver aquilo antes que me consumisse por inteiro.

Repousei a destra sobre o meu pescoço, como Sehun sempre fazia quando me beijava... E eu pude sentir quase o mesmo calor que o seu toque tinha. Fechei os olhos, enquanto deslizava os dedos pela minha tez que, apesar sensação de ardência, transpirava frio.

Minha palma desceu vagarosamente até alcançar meu abdômen, e a urgência por descer mais um pouco era gritante e fazia o meu corpo ferver até alcançar o seu limite.

— _Dio... Perdonami..._ — Sussurrei, como se Deus pudesse me ouvir.

Como se houvesse algum deus para me ouvir.

Assim envolvi meu membro com a mão, e gemi rouco e baixo por aquele contato. E foi aí que eu me lembrei com exatidão da textura dos lábios de Vittorio marcando o meu pescoço naquela garagem escura.

Não resisti mais, sequer tentei. Comecei a movimentar minha mão conforme a minha necessidade exigia. E, _cazzo,_ como eu estava desesperado por qualquer alívio.

Dei alguns passos para trás, assim minhas costas encontraram os azulejos frios da parede. Eu me arrepiei, e precisei apoiar uma das mãos na borda do grande tonel de madeira, onde a água morna me esperava.

E que certamente esfriaria pela minha demora.

— _Il tuo corpo mi piace tanto..._ — Se eu não soubesse que aquilo era uma grande fantasia minha, eu poderia jurar de pés juntos que Sehun sussurrava logo ao meu lado. — _Tu non fai la più meno idea._

É claro que o fato de eu ter restringido a minha visão naquele momento propiciava outros sentidos.

Minha imaginação estava fértil demais para a moral que eu deveria ter.

— Vittorio... — Chamei seu nome baixo, agarrando-me com mais força à banheira.

— _Posso sentire il tuo cuore..._ — Fantasiei com a sua mão deslizando pelo meu tronco até se firmar em meu peito, e seu riso soprado batendo contra o meu rosto. — _C'è tanto bisogno, giusto? Lasciami aiutarti._

— _Cazzo!_ — Resmunguei, desfazendo-me em minha própria mão e respirando pesado.

Abri os olhos, e não tinha ninguém lá. Só tinha eu e a minha porra sujando o chão.

Eu precisava limpar aquilo de uma vez e fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

**_(...)_ **

O natal estava atipicamente frio na Sicília, ainda que fosse inverno, mas a casa estava bem aquecida, e todos pareciam muito feliz naquela manhã.

Principalmente eu.

Guardei todo o dinheiro que consegui naquelas últimas semanas entregando jornais e fiquei contente por ter conseguido comprar um presente para Antonella e outro para Vittorio. Para minha irmã comprei um porta-joias de madeira, era simples e delicado, mas acredito que ela tenha gostado muito.

Pois não parou de me abraçar naquela manhã. O que é compreensível, já que nosso pai sempre nos dava uma pequena barra de chocolate nessa data, porque não tinha dinheiro para dar mais.

E nós sempre entendemos.

Para Sehun, comprei uma correntinha de bronze com um pequeno pingente no formato de um pássaro. Não era o que eu pretendia comprar para ele, mas quando vi aquilo na vitrine... A primeira coisa que pensei foi em um melro... E logo a imagem do mafioso viera em minha mente.

Aproveitei quando ele ficou sozinho na sala para ir até ele com a caixinha do presente.

— Eu espero que você goste... — Sorri sem jeito e entreguei a ele.

— Giuseppe, você não precisava ter comprado nada para mim. — Ele suspirou, e então abriu o pacote.

Seus olhos brilharam, e foi uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já vi.

— E então...? — Minha ansiedade era latente.

— _Ragazzo..._ Você é inacreditável... — Vittorio sorria enquanto segurava a corrente e a analisava de perto. — Muito obrigado.

— Você não tem que agradecer por nada... Já faz tanto por mim.

— Pare com isso. — Ele tocou meus lábios com o indicador, e eu entendi que deveria ficar quieto. — Vamos, coloque para mim.

Depois de deixar a corrente em minhas mãos, o rapaz se virou de costas para mim, e eu não demorei para fechar a joia ao redor do seu pescoço.

— Eu também comprei algo para você... — Ele revelou, ainda sorrindo, e andou até a árvore de natal. — Eu acho que isso combina mais com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa no mundo...

Vittorio me entregou o presente, e a minha curiosidade fez com que eu não tivesse tantos modos para abrir a pacote.

E eu fiquei um tantinho sem graça quando ele riu de mim.

Porém qualquer outra emoção sumiu e deu lugar ao meu queixo caído quando eu vi que se tratava de um lenço de seda vermelho... Exatamente como o de um _partigiano._

Era a indumentária fundamental de um resistente guerrilheiro.

— Vittorio Giammarco! — Fiquei sem reação, só conseguia abraçar aquele lenço como se alguém pudesse tomá-lo de mim a qualquer momento.

Sehun não tentava esconder o riso, e logo me puxou para um abraço. Enquanto ele afagava meus fios, eu sentia o meu corpo relaxando... E assim eu abracei a sua cintura. Mas quando senti seus dedos fazendo um carinho mais _detalhista_ nos meus cabelos, eu me arrepiei levemente. E, por reflexo, apertei a sua cintura com um pouco mais de força do que o comum.

Foi aí que eu ouvi o sussurro fatídico.

— Quando o relógio der meia-noite, vá até o meu quarto.

Ele deu um beijo na minha testa e se afastou... Deixando-me para trás nervoso e com um desespero imensurável.

Exatamente como ele me pedira, fui ao seu quarto à meia-noite. Eu estava de banho recém-tomado e uma quantia modesta de perfume. Eu vestia um simples suéter branco, calças de linho e meia de lã — não era como se eu andasse com calçados quando não tinha ninguém olhando. E na minha mente uma preocupação ocupava um grande espaço: estava bom para Sehun?

Bati na porta do quarto, extremamente receoso. E com a permissão dada, adentrei em passos cautelosos, talvez até incertos.

A iluminação do ambiente era fraca. Uma luminária baixa e alaranjada, não permitia uma visão muito nítida, mas ainda oferecia uma boa distinção dos elementos naquele quarto. Foi assim que declarei que a imagem de Vittorio Giammarco, em seu pijama preto de seda, embaixo de um lençol do mesmo tecido, era uma das mais bonitas que eu já tive a honra de presenciar em quase dezenove anos medíocres de vida.

— Senta aqui. — Ele apontou para o lugar logo ao seu lado.

Assenti e fui em sua direção, aconchegando-me embaixo do lençol.

— Sabe, Baekhyun... Só faltou uma coisa nesse natal...

E, certo, isso era bem previsível, mas nunca deixava de aquecer o meu coração. Ele me beijou, segurando o meu rosto com uma delicadeza que me derretia. Em resposta, levei minha mão até a sua cintura, acariciando com certa vergonha — apesar de toda intimidade, aquele ambiente me deixava particularmente nervoso, porque nossos beijos nunca foram tão privados assim.

Quando ele puxou o meu cabelo, que era justamente o meu ponto fraco, acabei me excedendo e apertando com força onde antes eu apenas acariciava. Isso pareceu instigar o maior, e eu jurei que seria minha morte quando ele passou a beijar o meu pescoço.

— Seu cheiro é tão bom, _ragazzo..._

Eu não dizia nada, apenas suspirava e deslizava a mão sobre sua coxa. Nesse momento ele resolveu tirar o meu suéter. Sehun foi cuidadoso, beijou os meus ombros, o meu peito, e qualquer porção de pele ao seu alcance. Àquela altura eu já estava completamente aéreo, e sentia que poderia desmanchar sob qualquer toque.

Mas em dado momento ele parou, me olhou por alguns instantes e então sorriu.

Aquilo foi uma verdadeira afronta para mim... Eu me sentia verdadeiramente ameaçado por tudo o que aquele homem era capaz de despertar no meu interior.

E o quanto ele podia acelerar perigosamente o meu coração.

Sehun tirou as minhas mãos de sua cintura — e a bobinha que apertava a sua coxa — para levá-las até o primeiro botão da camisa do seu pijama. Eu não era _tão_ ingênuo assim... Eu sabia bem o que ele queria que eu fizesse.

E eu tentei, totalmente trêmulo. Vittorio percebeu isso e segurou os meus pulsos com cuidado, suas mãos estavam tipicamente frias, mas sempre causavam um forte calor em contato com a minha pele. Ele me guiou até que eu parasse de tremer, o que não demorou tanto quanto eu previa.

De alguma forma aquele rapaz instigava a minha confiança em algumas situações.

Quando terminei de desabotoar a sua camisa, deslizei-a pelos seus braços, até que estivesse fora de seu tronco.

Afastei-me brevemente para contemplar o corpo que eu julgava como perfeito. O tom que as pessoas consideravam pálido demais, eu achava simplesmente divino na pele de Sehun, e iluminada por aquela luz alaranjada... Trazia a obscenidade que eu só senti dias atrás, quando estava no banheiro, de madrugada, e suando frio.

A sensação do pecado prontamente me atingiu, mas eu já não podia me importar com qualquer moral cristã naquele momento.

Meus deus naquele momento era unicamente Vittorio Giammarco, e eu não me importava de pecar sob seus toques. E isso era mais carnal do que você pode imaginar.

Eu era a merda de um socialista hipócrita, e também não me importava com qualquer orgulho _partigiano_ na situação em que me encontrava.

Tomei coragem para beijar o seu pescoço, e retribuir toda a devoção que ele demonstrava a mim. Meus lábios tocaram cada centímetro de sua pele, com extremo carinho. E, enquanto isso, ele se deitava delicadamente, segurando minha nuca com cautela e me levando junto em direção ao colchão.

— Baekhyun... Fique aqui hoje.

Eu não respondi, apenas anuí, sorrindo tímido e memorizando cada detalhe do verde em suas íris. Elas estavam mais escuras, lembrava as folhas de um pinheiro no inverno.

Naquela noite, sua mão me levou ao paraíso, exatamente como eu tinha sonhado.

E, quando tudo teve fim, eu voltei ao chão, a queda não foi brusca... Sehun me puxou com cuidado para um abraço, acariciando o meu cabelo e beijando o topo da minha cabeça. Eu dormi agarrado a sua cintura, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito... E eu podia ouvir o seu coração batendo.

Era tão rápido quanto o meu, e isso era lindo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Partigiano; capítulo IV de VI_ **

**_"Sotto l'ombra di un bel fior"_ **

**_[Palermo, Itália – 1927]_ **

A primavera já tinha chegado, e Sehun já tinha completado os seus vinte e oito anos quando ele me surpreendeu com um convite para irmos ao centro da cidade comprar frutas. Eu usava uma bermuda de algodão com uma camisa de manga curta e um suspensório — mesmo contra minha vontade, um certo Don me encheu de roupas relativamente burguesas. Vittorio disse que gostava de me ver daquele jeito principalmente porque podia ver os meus joelhos roxos, e isso o lembrava do que fizemos na noite passada.

Quando eu me ajoelhei para ele pela enésima vez no seu escritório. Você já deve imaginar.

E ele sempre retribuía.

O que eu tinha com o Giammarco podia ser definido como simples e, ao mesmo tempo, um tanto complexo. Era o meu orgulho sendo esmagado, as minhas certezas se esvaindo, um misto arrebatador de sensações entorpecentes e uma dose de bochechas vermelhas — seja pela vergonha ou pelo prazer.

Vittorio me ensinou coisas que eu jamais imaginei que iria tanto querer aprender.

Era quando ele segurava a minha mão e me guiava silenciosamente pelos corredores da mansão, ou quando ele dizia em um sussurro que eu deveria encontrá-lo à meia-noite no seu quarto ou em qualquer outro lugar... Era nesses momentos que eu sabia que sucumbiria ao pecado.

E que eu não me arrependeria.

Naquela manhã, nós estávamos escolhendo morangos, os mais suculentos. Sehun pegou um deles, era grande e bonito.

— Você sabe por que o morango é uma fruta pagã? — Vittorio me questionou, sem tirar os olhos daquele morango que ele analisava com tanta atenção.

— Não... Você sabe? — Devolvi, sem conseguir focar em nada que não fosse as suas íris iluminadas pelo sol.

— Os antigos diziam que não é bom comer morangos, deusa Friga queria todos para ela... — Sehun explicava sorridente, e foi uma das visões mais bonitas que eu já tive. — Quem os comesse, sofreria com a ira dela. A outra versão tem a ver com bebês e canibalismo, então eu prefiro fingir que ela não existe. — Ele riu fraco e voltou a olhar para mim. — O que você acha?

— Deusa Friga? — Franzi o cenho. — Não é cristã, é?

— Não, é nórdica.

— Você acredita?

— Honestamente? Não, só acho uma história bonita. — Vittorio deu de ombros e finalmente mordeu a fruta em sua mão, cortando-o pela metade. — Eu sou ateu.

— Eu sou socialista e você é o ateu? — Acabei rindo.

— Não precisamos seguir tudo cegamente, Petri... Você pode ser socialista e não abominar as religiões.

Querendo ou não, ele estava certo.

— E você é socialista?

— Provavelmente não, mas não concordo com o _fascio_ , se é o que quer saber. — O rapaz sorriu e se aproximou, deixando a outra metade do fruto rente aos meus lábios. — Prove, está uma delícia.

Abri a boca o suficiente para que ele colocasse o morango em minha boca, não pude deixar de encarar seu rosto. Seus lábios estavam irresistivelmente rosados por conta da tonalidade da fruta, e se não estivéssemos em céu aberto, eu o beijaria ali mesmo.

Depois de me oferecer o pedaço pagão, seu polegar deslizou delicado por meu queixo.

E foi aí que eu soube que Sehun tinha muito mais a me mostrar.

— Por que não compramos romãs? — Questionei um tanto torpe, apontando para a mesa logo ao lado, onde jaziam as frutas nobres e convidativas.

De fato, eu já não me reconhecia em alguns momentos. Aquele certamente era um deles.

— Fora de questão. — Ele respondeu, passando um dos braços sobre meus ombros, guiando-me para o outro lado da feira. — Eu sou alérgico.

A relação que eu costumava estabelecer entre Vittorio Giammarco e um melro se tornava cada vez mais técnica, não somente subjetiva. O homem que via beleza na mitologia lembrava bem a ave que, em uma delas, morria ao comer uma simples romã.

Mas, falando de Don Giammarco, tantas outras coisas podiam matá-lo mais facilmente do que uma reles fruta a qual ele era alérgico.

E esse era o meu maior medo.

**_(...)_ **

As páginas daquela gramática italiana já não me interessavam, sequer faziam algum sentido para mim. Não quando toda e qualquer resposta que eu poderia dar para aquelas questões era _Vittorio Giammarco._

Minha cara até podia estar enfiada nos livros, mas a minha mente viaja entre os corredores de paredes vermelhas escuras até o quarto de Sehun. Onde, sob seus lençóis de seda, sua boca e sua mão me serviam como os melhores dos entorpecentes naturais.

E eu sempre retribuía.

Eu não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

E, naquela noite, com a janela do meu quarto aberta, eu esperava ansiosamente para que Sehun batesse na minha porta e me desejasse uma boa noite com seus típicos beijos. Ele estava ocupado em seu escritório, e eu sabia bem disso, mas não me importava de ficar acordado até tarde só para sentir mais uma vez a textura dos seus lábios. Como se fosse a última vez, porque o meu maior medo era que de fato fosse.

Mesmo que eu tivesse prova no dia seguinte. _“Non me ne fotte un cazzo”._

Quando finalmente ouvi sons contra a madeira, meu coração acelerou. Talvez fosse Sehun.

— Sim...?

Então a porta se abriu, e era Minseok. Meus ombros murcharam no mesmo instante.

— Tudo bem, Baekhyun? — Ele questionou amigável.

— Sim, e com você? — Larguei meu livro sobre a mesa e dediquei a minha atenção ao mais velho.

— Que bom, estou bem. — Vi um sorriso se formar em seu rosto. — Vittorio está ocupado e pediu que eu viesse perguntar se você precisa de algo.

— Hm... — Aquietei-me por um tempo, pensando em como fazer a minha vontade chegar até Sehun de uma forma não explícita. Ou pelo menos de uma forma que apenas ele entenderia. — Por favor, diga a ele que o meu relógio travou com os ponteiros marcando meia-noite, e que eu não consigo mover eles.

— Entendo... — Minseok anuiu e andou até a porta. — Direi isso a ele.

— Obrigado, Sr. Kim. — Depois de um suspirou retornei aos livros. — Boa noite.

— Espere aí... — O homem deu meia-volta antes que pudesse deixar o quarto. — Posso perguntar algo?

— Claro. — Minha resposta soou despreocupada.

De fato era, porque eu não tinha qualquer dificuldade para confiar em Minseok.

— Você tem sentimentos por Vittorio? — Seu sorriso agora era minimamente tendencioso.

Talvez ele já imaginasse, mas eu não tinha como ter certeza.

— O-o quê?

— Não estou aqui para te julgar, rapaz.

— Eu não estou entendendo.

Minseok tinha um jeito pacífico de falar, e um semblante bondoso. Ele se sentou na minha cama, bem de frente para a cadeira que eu estava sentado, e segurou as minhas mãos.

— Eu percebo o jeito que vocês olham um para o outro, é como se houvesse algo que só vocês entendem.

É um jeito minimalista porém relativamente fiel para descrever a situação. Sou obrigado a reconhecer.

— Talvez realmente haja. — Devolvi baixo, com o olhar em meus pés.

— Eu sei que há. — Ele soltou as minhas mãos para segurar um dos meus ombros. — Vittorio ganhou outras cores desde que você veio para essa casa.

— Isso é ruim?

— O amor? Não, ele nunca é ruim. — Aquele homem se mostrava compreensivo a todo instante, eu me sentia confortável para falar com ele. — Eu só espero que você entenda o tipo de coisa com que ele lida.

— É, eu entendo... — Suspirei pesado. — Talvez eu tenha deixado isso nas mãos de Deus.

— Mas, por favor, não deixe de ser feliz por medo. — Ele se levantou e se afastou.

— Minseok? — Chamei, tinha algo latente há meses exigindo uma resposta.

— Diga.

— Posso perguntar algo?

— Pode sim.

Aquilo era mais difícil do que eu esperava. Sim, era apenas uma pergunta, mas eu tinha medo de que pudesse de alguma forma aborrecer o Kim. Porque se Vittorio mandou que eu questionasse Minseok a respeito disso, era porque definitivamente era algo pessoal demais.

— Por que você escolheu _Sehun_ para Vittorio usar?

Ele ficou calado por um tempo, sem olhar para mim. E eu tive medo.

— Meu menino mais velho... Ele morreu no mesmo bombardeio que a mãe... O nome dele era Sehun.

— Eu sinto muito por isso. — Desviei o olhar. — Desculpe por ter perguntado.

— Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. — Ele então andou até a porta outra vez. — Boa noite, Baekhyun.

— Boa noite...

**_(...)_ **

Meu décimo nono aniversário chegou. Sehun organizou um jantar perfeito nos seus mínimos detalhes para as pessoas da casa. Mas algo me intrigava... Ele não comia nada. A comida estava divina, mas seu prato sequer estava servido. Ele se limitava a sorver aquilo que eu não soube diferenciar entre um suco de uva e um legítimo vinho toscano — Vittorio nunca comprava de outro tipo.

Estávamos nas pontas opostas da mesa, e ele me encarava de modo sério o tempo inteiro. Aquilo me intimidava _tanto,_ mas não era algo negativo. Eu apenas sei que isso me fazia tremer toda vez que eu levava o garfo até a boca. Meu nervosismo era suficiente para tirar parte do meu apetite.

Não devia ser nem nove horas quando todos começaram a ir para seus quartos, eu não sabia se gostava tanto assim daquele costume de jantar cedo. De qualquer forma, eu fiquei na sala de jantar com Vittorio e Pasquale. Sehun saiu de seu lugar na ponta oposta e sentou no lugar logo ao meu lado, de frente para o seu irmão.

A nossa conversa era banal, Chanyeol fazia piadas de qualidade questionável, Sehun o olhava feio, e eu fingia que ria.

Mas, em algum momento, o clima teve uma mudança brusca para mim.

Vittorio começou a esfregar a sua perna na minha, por baixo da mesa, e a toalha longa e vermelha fazia um bom trabalho em esconder isso. Meu corpo amoleceu no mesmo instante. Direcionei meu olhar ao rapaz, seu foco não abandonava o meu rosto, e a sua expressão séria não sumia de forma alguma.

Respirei fundo e descansei as costas no encosto da cadeira.

Eu já nem prestava atenção na empolgante história que Pasquale contava, só conseguia prestar atenção em Sehun e no seu peito alvo exposto pelos dois primeiros botões abertos da camisa branca.

Com ele eu descobri que gostava de beijar, e às vezes até morder aquela parte.

Minha vontade era de puxá-lo pela gola da camisa e beijá-lo ali mesmo, em cima da mesa. Não demoraria mais do que um minuto para que a sua mão guiasse a minha até uma de suas coxas — isso quando eu não tinha a ousadia de levá-la até lá sozinho.

Uma hora Chanyeol se levantou e sorriu sugestivo.

— Vou deixar vocês dois a sós.

Eu inevitavelmente fiquei vermelho, queimando em vergonha.

Sehun riu soprado, e,quando finalmente ficamos sozinhos, quem se levantou foi ele.

Ele andou lentamente até ficar atrás de mim, então se inclinou até seu rosto ficar na altura do meu pescoço. Ele delicadamente cheirou a minha pele, e isso me arrepiou por inteiro. Quando os beijos começaram no mesmo local, apenas fechei os olhos e tombei a cabeça para trás, deixando o espaço livre para ele. Suas mãos começaram a deslizar firmes pelos meus ombros e meu peito, quase como uma massagem — uma bem erótica, se me permite dizer.

Minha reação imediata foi suspirar e segurar seu braço com força. Não para que ele parasse, e sim para descontar a sensação crescente que ele me proporcionava.

— Ainda é cedo para o que eu quero fazer com você. — Ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido. — Quando for meia-noite, quero que me encontre na garagem... Eu quero te levar a um lugar.

— Tudo bem... — Respondi torpe.

— Não demore, eu não gosto de esperar.

Eu sabia que cada chamado para um encontro no primeiro momento em que os dois ponteiros do relógio repousam no _12_ carregava as suas segundas intenções. Quando isso acontecia, eu sempre acabava com a mão ou a boca de Vittorio em minha vergonha, ou com a minha mão ou boca na vergonha dele.

Naquela noite provavelmente não seria diferente.

Tomei um banho longo e escovei os dentes. Já que — aparentemente — iríamos sair, busquei alguma veste entre as roupas boas que Sehun me deu. Coloquei uma calça social e uma camisa branca, sem _ushanka_ e nem nada na cabeça, porque eu não era louco de usar aquilo na primavera siciliana, a mais quente do país.

Calcei os sapatos de amarrar que havia ganhado de aniversário, mas eu era suficientemente sem _finezza_ para fazer os nós de forma totalmente irregular e desparelha. Porém eu não me preocupei nada com isso.

Quando pronto, parei em frente ao espelho. Eu me via um tanto sem graça com aquelas mangas até os pulsos e a camisa fechada até o último botão. Não, aquilo não era necessário.

Arremanguei a peça até a altura dos meus cotovelos e abri uns dois ou três botões antes de me encarar novamente.

Eu estava _bonito._ Algo que eu jamais falei de mim mesmo.

Não se por falta de motivo ou de observação. O que eu sei é que, desde que Vittorio começou a prestar atenção em mim, eu passei a fazer o mesmo. E eu descobri que, analisando bem, eu podia ser um homem atraente.

Quando cheguei à garagem, lá estava Sehun. Já sentado ao volante, esperando por mim. Entrei no carro e ele me olhou por um tempo antes de sorrir e dizer que eu estava “ _troppo bello”._ Fiquei feliz por estar escuro o suficiente para ele não ver as minhas bochechas vermelhas.

Ele dirigiu calmamente até um monte, o caminho foi silencioso, porém nada desconfortável. Era perto da praia, e lá de cima tínhamos uma visão privilegiada do mar. Era incrivelmente bonito, e ficava melhor ainda com a luz da lua nos iluminando de forma sublime dentro daquele _Lancia Lambda._ Aquele lugar era praticamente deserto, não havia nada além de árvores, e isso deixava a paisagem mais agradável.

Sehun saiu do carro, e antes que eu _pensasse_ em abrir a porta para fazer o mesmo, ele já estava entrando na parte traseira do veículo. Eu estranhei, de verdade, mas permaneci ali.

Até o momento em que ele se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido.

— Venha aqui, Giuseppe...

Eu obedeci, fui para o banco de trás com Vittorio. Ele não esperou muito para segurar o meu rosto e começar a me beijar. Ele foi suave, porém em um ritmo cativante. Àquela altura eu já não era mais um garoto totalmente inexperiente, então fui com a minha mão certeira até onde eu sabia que ele gostava.

Apertei a sua carne com a delicadeza que eu sabia que o fazia suspirar.

Nossas pernas se enroscavam sobre aquele banco de couro. A sua língua fazia um ótimo trabalho em acariciar a minha, de um jeito que me deixava ridiculamente hipnotizado e ansiando por mais... Quando ele me beijava, eu nunca queria parar, e achava tão difícil retornar com os pés ao chão. Era exatamente esse o motivo.

Qualquer sentido meu estava unicamente focado em Vittorio Giammarco.

Como se já não fosse suficiente atentar contra a minha sanidade daquela maneira tão baixa. Foi mordendo o meu lábio inferior que a sua mão deslizou lenta e firme até alcançar meu membro, onde ele apertou sem qualquer pudor sobre o tecido caro.

Aquilo foi tão perigoso para a minha moral... De um jeito que eu jamais tinha sentido antes, mesmo que aquele tipo de contato já tivesse acontecido algumas boas vezes. Tive que separar nossas bocas para gemer.

Sehun tomou aquilo como um convite, o que definitivamente deveria ser interpretado como um. Ele aproveitou para dar atenção à pele do meu pescoço. A tez que antes estava livre de marcas, ganhou dois ou três beijos carinhosos antes da língua de Vittorio deslizar indecente ali e assinar aqueles traços imaginários com seus dentes. Aquilo me deixava tão derretido que eu só tinha forças para acariciar sua bunda com sutileza.

Mas foi quando a sua mão invadiu a minha calça para me tocar intimamente que uma brutalidade súbita me dominou, e assim eu apalpei a sua carne com a maior firmeza que eu podia, até sentir meus dedos tremerem. Com a outra mão, tomei a iniciativa de segurar o seu rosto para que pudesse beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Sehun sorria subversivo a todo momento, e isso me deixava verdadeiramente louco. E naquele momento já não havia mais suavidade alguma, de alguma forma eu assumi o poder naquele beijo. E, mesmo com toda a minha inexperiência, aquilo estava dando certo. Respirávamos ofegantes em meio a tudo, e aquilo era uma imensa bagunça.

E estava perfeito.

— Por que você faz isso comigo, Vittorio? — Questionei em um sussurro quando consegui ter o autocontrole suficiente para afastar-me minimamente dele, com os olhos ainda fechados.

— O que eu estou fazendo, hm? — Sua fala, diferente da minha, saía normalmente, sem abaixar o tom.

Eu senti que era o meu fim quando os dedos da sua mão livre se embrenharam em meus fios e os seguraram com firmeza, mantendo meu rosto próximo ao seu. Logo no meu ponto fraco.

— Você brinca comigo... Me confunde... — Falei contra os seus lábios. — Me faz gostar de pecar, e eu já nem consigo mais sentir culpa por isso.

— Eu não acredito no pecado, Petri... Se você acredita, o que te faz pensar que o inferno é um lugar tão ruim? — Sua destra acariciando o meu falo não me dava muita clareza nos pensamentos.

— É para onde mandam os pecadores mais sujos... — Respondi entre suspiros.

— Nesse caso, nós dois vamos para lá... E podemos fazer do inferno o _nosso céu._

Merda, eu estava perdido por aquele homem, cada vez mais. E isso fazia o meu coração bater tanto a ponto de doer. Abri os olhos, precisava ter a visão do Giammarco naquele momento. Suas íris verdes eram fracamente iluminadas pela luz da lua, elas estavam mais escuras do que nunca, contrastando com o tom diáfano da sua pele.

E eu precisava memorizar aquela imagem.

— Mas, agora... Essas suas roupas estão atrapalhando.

Dito isso, ele começou a desabotoar a minha camisa. E, tendo noção do que viria a seguir, agilizei-me a abrir o cinto da minha calça. Abaixei a peça minimamente, o suficiente para que o meu pênis ficasse totalmente exposto, já ereto e necessitado da atenção do mais velho.

Sehun não tirou a veste superior do meu corpo, apenas a abriu e a deixou suspensa em meus ombros, fazendo o meu tronco ficar a sua mercê.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou até ficar com a face rente a minha intimidade. Sua língua tocou a ponta de meu membro, e serpenteou delicadamente até chegar à base. Mas ele não permaneceu ali, passou a fazer caminho pelo meu abdômen, peito, pescoço... Até chegar pertinho de minha orelha.

— Eu quero que você tire a minha roupa. — Sussurrou perigosamente.

Fui com as mãos trêmulas até o primeiro botão de sua camisa. Eu vacilava exatamente como vacilei naquela noite depois do natal, quando Sehun quis me ver à meia-noite pela primeira vez. Eu estava nervoso porque eu sabia que, naquela noite, nós iríamos até onde não tínhamos ido ainda. E, definitivamente, era algo que eu queria muito... Eu só tinha um imenso medo de decepcionar Vittorio.

E acredito que ele tenha notado isso.

O rapaz segurou as minhas mãos e esperou que eu o encarasse diretamente para falar.

— _Non c’è bisogno di avere paura, Giuseppe._ — Sehun fez questão de beijar cada de meus dedos.

Pela primeira vez na vida eu senti vontade de chorar de amor. Não era algo ruim, era só algo que preenchia o meu peito e me fazia querer chorar nos braços daquele homem.

— Eu sou virgem... — Falei baixo.

— Eu sei, e está tudo bem. Confie em mim.

Eu fechei os olhos brevemente, respirei fundo e anuí.

— Eu confio em você, Vittorio.

Sehun não insistiu para que eu tirasse a sua roupa, entendia o meu nervosismo, ele mesmo o fez enquanto me beijava. Livrou-se de todas as suas vestes, exceto a camisa de seda tão branca quanto a minha; ela pendia em seus cotovelos, deixando o seu tronco completamente visível.

Eu nunca tinha visto Vittorio Giammarco completamente nu, como estava vendo agora sob a luz da lua. Se eu acreditava em algum deus, aquela era a imagem exata dele.

— Você quer me tocar? — Ele questionou, acariciando o meu rosto.

— Quero... — Sorri fraco.

Sehun se sentou sobre o meu colo, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, e se inclinou para beijar o meu pescoço outra vez.

— Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, _ragazzo._

Talvez como um incentivo, ele começou a se movimentar de modo ritmado em cima de mim. Isso causava um atrito imensuravelmente inebriante. Eu só sabia ofegar e descontar tudo em apertos em suas coxas, um mais forte do que o outro.

Tentei me recordar das coisas que Sehun me ensinou e que ele gostava. Então logo tomei nossos membros com a destra, masturbando-os juntos. Isso fez com que ele suspirasse pesado contra a minha pele, sem parar de rebolar.

Enquanto eu fazia isso, ele tateou o banco desleixadamente em busca de sua calça, e de lá tirou um pacote de preservativo.

Aquilo era algo novo e com certeza muito caro.

Como até mesmo o sexo podia ser algo tão burguês?

Ele me empurrou pelos ombros até que as minhas costas se apoiassem completamente no banco do carro. E, parando para observar a cena em que estávamos, eu sentia que não podia haver momento melhor para irmos adiante.

Sehun acariciou o meu rosto ternamente antes abrir o pacote em sua mão. Ele colocou dois dedos lá dentro e os lambuzou com o que eu acreditava ser o lubrificante do preservativo.

— Baekhyun… — Quando ele me chamou por _aquele_ nome, meu coração deu um salto. — Me beija e não para até eu pedir…

Prontamente fiz o que ele mandou, segurei sua cintura e tomei seus lábios. Senti a sua movimentação, ele se empinava enquanto sua mão esquerda estava firme em meu ombro, como se buscasse apoio.

Foi aí que ele gemeu contra a minha boca… Parecia dor, mas ele não demorou a relaxar e soltar sons em deleite. Deslizei a minha mão um pouco por seu corpo e percebi que ele se fodia com os dedos… Bem em cima de mim.

Então ele parou de me beijar, e me olhou incisivo por um tempo.

— Você consegue colocar sozinho ou prefere que eu faça isso pra você? — Ele segurava o preservativo bem na minha frente.

— Eu acho melhor você fazer isso…

E assim ele envolveu meu pênis com o material de látex, a sensacional era um tanto estranha, mas não chegava a ser desagradável.

— Podemos continuar? Tudo bem para você? — Sehun questionou doce, e eu apenas assenti.

Ele se sustentou sobre os joelhos e posicionou meu membro em sua entrada. Enquanto encarava os meus olhos, Vittorio desceu com o seu corpo até estar totalmente preenchido por mim.

Aquela sensação foi a mais suja que eu poderia ter tido, mas em um sentido terrivelmente gostoso.

E, curiosamente, foi quando eu senti o meu coração se agitar como nunca fez antes. Tudo por culpa de Vittorio Giammarco.

Eu não me orgulho tanto assim da forma que eu gemi naquele momento, mas Sehun pareceu ter gostado. Porque sorriu, e isso foi tão bonito.

Primeiramente aquilo me tirou as estruturas a um ponto que eu fui obrigado a fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás. Do jeito que ele cavalgava em meu colo, eu precisaria de um grande autocontrole para não acabar com aquilo tão cedo.

Mas quando o ato todo adquiriu uma voracidade que eu jamais experimentei, não consegui fazer qualquer outra coisa senão abraçar o corpo de Sehun o mais forte que eu podia. Meus braços envolviam as suas costas, e meu rosto estava enterrado em seu pescoço enquanto eu ofegava.

Vittorio, por sua vez, fazia questão de agarrar-me pelos cabelos e gemer em alto e bom tom, enquanto sentava com gosto em mim. Eu nunca pensei em apreciar tanto um ato carnal.

Sehun arrancava as minhas certezas, e jamais deixaria de fazer isso. Essa era a minha única certeza verdadeiramente concreta.

Ficamos naquele ritmo por um bom tempo. Em alguns momentos trocando carícias mais ternas, e em outros algo mais necessitado — mordidas, chupões e puxões de cabelo.

Mas chegou uma hora em que o prazer era tanto que não dava mais para segurar. Eu atingi o meu ápice com desespero, firmando os dedos contra a pele de Sehun e sentindo suas carícias em minha cabeça. Pouco tempo depois, ele se desfez, sujando o meu peito e respirando com dificuldade.

— Sabe aquilo que você me mostrou que sentia, quando colocou a minha mão no seu peito?

— Sei…

Com muito cuidado, ele fez com que eu deitasse a minha cabeça em seu peito. Seu coração estava acelerado, assim como o meu. E notei que, pela primeira vez, seu corpo não estava frio. Ele estava quente, e aquecia perfeitamente o meu.

— Se chama amor, é o que eu sinto por você... — Ele continuou. — Quero que fique comigo essa noite e todas as outras.

Eu fechei os olhos mais uma vez e deixei um beijo ali onde seu coração batia tão forte.

— Eu te amo, Vittorio.

**_(...)_ **

Naquele setembro particularmente chuvoso, eu acordei um tanto desorientado. Alguém chacoalhava os meus ombros. Eu demorei a perceber que era Sehun. Abri os olhos e percebi que estava em sua cama.

Sem roupa e enrolado no seu lençol de seda.

— Podia ser mais delicado na hora de me acordar, não acha?

— Hoje é o seu primeiro dia na universidade, você esqueceu? Tem que estar lá em uma hora.

Pois então, havia esse detalhe... Meus planos eram me formar na escola e arrumar um emprego, pra não ter que ficar vivendo do dinheiro de Vittorio. Acontece que ele não permitiu que eu trabalhasse, disse que só queria o melhor para mim. Então combinamos que eu iria para a faculdade e teria um trabalho de meio período.

Escolhi estudar ciências políticas, era o que eu acreditava que mais tinha a ver comigo, mesmo tendo ciência de que a doutrinação estatal naquele curso era quase certa. E consegui um emprego na redação do jornal da cidade. Não era grande coisa, mas eu cuidava de umas pequenas notícias aqui e ali — basicamente, eu relatava a oscilação de preços no mercado, o que era relativamente entediante, e sempre tinha alguém pra verificar se eu não estava falando besteira.

Eu havia começado a trabalhar já fazia umas duas semanas, era aquilo que tomava as minhas tardes. E aquele seria o meu primeiro dia na faculdade.

E eu estava potencialmente atrasado.

— É... Alguém me fez ficar acordado até de madrugada...

— Garoto?! Quando eu vi você já estava enfiando a mão dentro da minha calça. — Sehun devolveu intransigente. — Anda, levanta.

— Eu já levanto... — Abracei o maior pela cintura, fazendo-o deitar ao meu lado. — Me dá um pouco de carinho.

— Você é muito abusado, pirralho!

Ele começou a acariciar o meu rosto com cuidado, e eu fechei os olhos novamente, totalmente derretido. Mas um lado meu um tanto ousado segurou a sua mão e a levou para baixo do lençol, até encostar nas minhas vergonhas.

— Carinho aqui, Vittorio.

— Não, chega! — Sehun saiu da cama rapidamente e me puxou pelos braços para que eu ficasse em pé. — Vá se arrumar, eu não vou mandar duas vezes!

— Tá bom, tá bom... — Resmunguei e prontamente juntei a minha calça, que estava atirada no chão.

Vesti a peça rapidamente e nem me preocupei em procurar a minha camisa, eu já nem lembrava onde havia largado ela.

Segui um tanto sonolento até o meu quarto, eu precisava de um banho, definitivamente. Apesar de tudo, eu tentava ao máximo ser discreto e não fazer barulho. Porém não adiantou praticamente de nada quando encontrei Antonella no corredor.

A maldita ainda riu de mim!

— Eu nem vou perguntar por que eu sempre vejo você saindo sem roupa do quarto de Vittorio, acho que eu posso imaginar...

— Vá se arrumar para a escola, sua fofoqueira! Eu não vou mandar duas vezes.

**_(...)_ **

A semana fora cansativa, com certeza. Foi exaustivo alternar entre a faculdade e o trabalho diariamente, mas foi gratificante, com certeza. O curso contrariou totalmente as minhas expectativas. Eu acreditava fielmente que teria que ficar completamente calado, porque a censura poderia ser muito mais incisiva do que na escola.

Mas não era assim. As aulas não eram direcionadas para uma exaltação ao _fascio._ E alguns professores ainda tinham um discurso politicamente ácido em relação à censura. O que me deu liberdade para soltar, de pouquinho em pouquinho, indícios da minha opinião.

No geral, eu tinha ânimo para sair de casa. Algo que eu desconhecia quando estava na escola.

Naquela tarde de sábado, a minha cabeça já doía de tanto ler. Então aproveitei o som da porta se abrindo na sala para abandonar a minha leitura.

Era Vittorio, ele estava sorridente. E eu, inevitavelmente, fiquei também.

— Por que não descansa um pouco? — Ele sugeriu, sentando-se ao meu lado naquele sofá. — Você está aí lendo desde que acordou.

— Tudo bem, você tem razão... — Meus olhos passearam um pouco por aquele local tão pacífico da casa.

Era um lugar de silêncio, havia uma pequena biblioteca, um piano, e uma pequena sala de estar com uma imensa janela para o jardim.

A culpa socialista me atingia quando eu percebia o lugar em que eu estava.

— Você toca? — Perguntei, apontando para o grande piano preto no centro.

— Às vezes... — Sehun se levantou e foi até o piano. — Quer que eu toque algo para você?

— Quero... — Aproximei-me do piano, apoiando meus braços na cauda.

— O que quer que eu toque?

— Eu não sei... Não conheço muitas músicas. Você pode escolher.

— Vou tocar uma música que me faz pensar em você em alguns momentos.

Quando ele mostrou aquele sorriso doce... Eu só soube que meu coração ainda iria doer muito por causa dele.

— Tudo bem...

Seus dedos começaram a dedilhar com devoção as teclas do instrumento. E seus olhos se fechavam quase que para seguir o ritmo com mais precisão.

Era lindo de ver.

— _C'hanno forse tutt' 'e due la stessa eta'_ _, je fiorisce drento ar core 'n'illusione. **(Talvez ambos tenham a mesma idade, floresce em seus corações uma ilusão)**_ — Era fácil notar que aquele era o dialeto romanesco, percebia-se pela forte diferença nas palavras, e era incrível como Sehun conseguia pronunciar com perfeição. — _E ogni vicolo anniscosto ce la as tutta quanta la passione. **(E cada viela escondida conhecia a sua paixão)**_

Ah, aquilo era uma crueldade com o meu fraco coração.

— _Lui je cerca la boccuccia, ch'è un bijou._ ** _(Ele procura a boca dela, que é um “bijou”)_** — Vittorio abriu os olhos e me encarou, suas íris, naquele dia, assumiam um tom próximo ao turquesa. Lembravam as águas mais cristalinas, nas quais eu não me importo de me afogar. — _E in un bacio je sussurra a tu-per-tu... **(E em um beijo lhe sussurra de pertinho)**_

Eu não conhecia aquela música, era a primeira vez que eu a ouvia. Mas eu tinha a sensação de que não gostaria de ouvi-la em qualquer voz mais do que na voz de Sehun. A exata voz que conseguia me desestabilizar apenas por chamar o meu nome.

— _Regneremo in tutt'er monno, e all'erede pensa te._ _**(Nós reinaremos no mundo inteiro, e você pensa no herdeiro)**_ — Aos poucos a melodia no piano se tornava mais letárgica e suave, a ponto de quase não ser audível mais. — _Vojo un pupo, un pupo bionno, p'anninnallo in braccio a me. **(Eu quero um bebê, um bebê loiro, para niná-lo em meus braços)**_

Quando ele terminou, deu dois tapas sutis no banco estofado em que estava sentado. E não hesitei em sentar ao seu lado.

— É uma música bonita... — Tomei a iniciativa de dizer. — Por que ela faz você pensar em mim?

— Sabe, Giuseppe... — Ele suspirou. — Você é um homem adulto. E apesar da nossa diferença de idade, sei que você tem a maturidade para conversar sobre o futuro... E às vezes eu me pego imaginando como seria um futuro ao seu lado. Sendo o _seu_ homem, e você o _meu_ homem.

— Entendo...

— E nesses momentos eu me vejo com uma vontade imensa de ter filhos... Eu sei que não podemos, somos dois homens. — Ele riu um tanto triste. — Mas seria uma imensa honra ter você como o pai de um filho meu... E isso já me fez imaginar como seria se nós pudéssemos de alguma forma ter filhos.

— Seria uma combinação curiosa...

— Seria lindo. — Ele segurou a minha mão. — Eu posso muito bem ver um menininho ou uma menininha loira correndo pela casa... O cabelo seria igual ao seu.

Eu sorri e desviei o olhar.

— Teria os seus olhos, com certeza... Meu pai tinha os olhos claros. Seriam verdes e bonitos.

— Qualquer filho com o seu sangue seria perfeito, Giuseppe... Mas, como não podemos nos dar a esse luxo... Podemos nos contentar um com o outro.

— Seria um futuro incrível para mim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [GATILHOS]: Violência, menção de tortura, menção de estupro

**_Partigiano; capítulo V de VI_ **

**_“Mi diranno: Che bel fior”_ **

**_[Palermo, Itália – 1928]_ **

— Sabe onde vivemos, Petri? — O reitor questionou intransigente, seus olhos pareciam querer captar cada um de meus movimentos.

Até mesmo a mais simples respiração.

Era um tanto intimidador estar sozinho na sala da autoridade máxima da universidade. Era estranho estar naquela cadeira baixa, enquanto a mesa e a poltrona que ele ocupava o deixavam mais alto.

Incomodava-me o fato de ter que levantar a cabeça para falar com aquele homem.

O qual eu jamais tivera qualquer troca de palavras até então.

— Sim, senhor. — Respondi de modo respeitoso. — Vivemos na Sicília.

— Acima disso, Petri, vivemos na Itália. Uma só nação, tudo pelo Estado, nada contra o Estado, e nada fora do Estado.

 _Ah,_ eu já deveria esperar... Estava demorando até demais para que a inibição da liberdade de fala e pensamento voltasse a ser presente na minha vida. Era impossível que todos os professores fossem dotados de um mínimo de senso crítico, algum deles _no mínimo_ era um fervoroso entusiasta do _fascio._ Nem todos possuem consciência de classe.

Estava demorando para que a censura e a perseguição marcassem presença nos meus dias.

Ainda mais dentro da máquina estatal.

— Estou ciente disso, senhor.

Mas dessa vez eu seria um pouco mais inteligente para lidar com esses problemas.

— Então você também está ciente de que há certas coisas que... — Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, assumindo um tom mais baixo. — Há coisas que não devem ser ditas e feitas, _capisci?_

— Entendo plenamente.

Eu respondia de uma forma que _quase_ assumia resquícios de ironia. Eu só concordaria o mais rápido possível e seguiria com a minha militância em outros momentos. Discutir só trazia mais e mais olhares para as minhas atitudes e motivos para repressão.

— Então talvez você já imagine o motivo de nossa conversa, certo?

Abster-me e fingir demência também era uma ótima tática para evitar problemas.

— Na verdade, senhor, eu realmente não sei. No que posso ser útil?

— Você é um rapaz inteligente, Petri. — Ele riu, e o seu cinismo era palpável. — Sabe que os seus comentários em sala de aula não têm sido adequados para o ambiente acadêmico.

— Em que sentido? Não me recordo de qualquer comentário ofensivo ou degradante.

Talvez o meu também fosse.

— Veja bem, garoto... — O homem suspirou. — Você estuda em uma instituição do governo. Não há sentido em manifestar qualquer descontentamento com aquele que provê a sua formação.

— Entendo.

— De verdade, seria uma lástima perder um bom aluno como você. — Engoli em seco com a suposição que parecia possuir um _quê_ de ameaça. — Agora pode ir, tenha um bom dia.

Depois de respirar fundo, com a mais discrição possível, levantei-me e andei até a porta. No entanto, parei no instante em que ouvi a sua voz novamente.

— Eu sei muito sobre você, garoto. — Permaneci com a mão na maçaneta, ouvindo suas palavras sem encará-lo. — Entendo que você tenha essa revolta contra o sistema, sabemos o destino que o seu pai teve. Também entendo que você exalte essa ideologia vermelha, você é novo e foi assim que o seu pai o criou. Mas não replique em voz alta os valores a alienação que Stefano fez durante a sua criação. Você irá crescer e perceber que as coisas não são bem assim.

— Você não conhece o meu pai. — Limitei-me a responder.

— Veja bem, Giuseppe... Um homem que não seja um socialista aos vinte anos não tem coração. E um homem que ainda seja socialista aos quarenta não tem cabeça.

Foi ao escutar o reitor parafraseando Georges Clemenceau que eu abri aquela porta sem qualquer hesitação. Tratei de deixar o prédio da universidade em passos firmes.

A aula daquela manhã já havia se findado, e a universidade se encontrava vazia, o que me fez perceber que aquele homem havia tomado um bom tempo do meu dia com aquela conversa ignorante.

Vittorio estava me esperando, dentro de seu _Lamba,_ enquanto lia o jornal do dia.

Quando entrei e sentei no banco do carona, ele deixou o jornal de lado e beijou o meu rosto. Era incrível como isso renovava as minhas energias.

— Aconteceu algo? — Ele questionou, e eu sabia que estava falando da minha demora.

— Ah, nada demais... Tive que ajudar um professor a carregar alguns livros. — Respondi banal, um tanto nervoso. Não queria, em hipótese alguma, preocupar Vittorio. — Sabe como é a idade.

Sehun não continuou aquele assunto. Do contrário, sorriu e já desviou a discussão, enquanto dava partida no carro.

— Vou te ensinar a dirigir e te dar o seu próprio carro... Você já tem vinte anos, afinal, está na hora.

— Mesmo?!

— Claro, você vai poder escolher. — Ele olhou brevemente para mim, ainda sorrindo. — Eu estava lendo as suas matérias no jornal... Você escreve bem, Giuseppe.

— Como pode dizer isso? — Acabei rindo com o elogio. — Eu só falo sobre os preços do mercado, são informações técnicas.

— Por que você não tenta escrever um artigo ou algo assim? Você pode se expressar mais.

— Fora de cogitação. — Devolvi prontamente. — Nada do que é escrito pode ser publicado sem a autorização do governo, algo que eu jamais teria.

— Mas você pode ser imparcial, é importante para um jornalista.

— Vittorio, infelizmente não basta ser imparcial. O fascismo não é apenas proibir de dizer, é obrigar a dizer.

**_(...)_ **

As horas costumavam passar de forma lenta dentro da redação do jornal.

Não me entenda mal, eu gostava do que fazia. Ainda que meus dedos coçassem para que eu escrevesse um artigo político naquela máquina de datilografia, eu me focava em falar de aspectos econômicos do dia-a-dia.

As chances de eu ser preso por dizer que os tomates estavam caros eram muito menores do que as de ser preso por falar sobre como os camisas-negras violavam mulheres de forma tão sádica e vil, ou sobre como aqueles abutres destruíam famílias inteiras e nome da ideologia podre que permeava aquela nação.

Eu ansiava por poder falar disso em algum momento, mesmo sabendo que não poderia.

Então só me restava pensar no quanto eu era fraco por me render daquela forma. Eu era fraco por não poder fazer nada pelo meu país. Porque não há qualquer possibilidade de derrubar o governo fazendo um outro comentário mais ácido na faculdade.

Eu era uma vergonha de _partigiano._

Eu era fraco por não poder fazer nada pelo meu pai. E eu sequer sabia se ele estava vivo ou morto, e isso me angustiava ainda mais.

E foi aí que eu decidi que precisava gritar o que estava preso. Não poderia fazer isso explicitamente, é óbvio, porém contaria com os recursos que eu tinha ao meu alcance: ironia, ambiguidade e talvez um pouco de sarcasmo.

Era questão de saber usar.

A intenção era redigir um breve artigo de “opinião” — uma opinião extremamente censurada não deve ser chamada exatamente de opinião — que não ficasse preso na análise do agente fascista que revisava cada palavra do jornal antes que eles fossem encaminhados para o processo de publicação.

Esses homens eram um tanto burros. Seus egos os deixavam assim. Não seria muito difícil inserir algumas críticas implícitas.

O importante era que o povo entenderia... E isso já me faria contente.

Sendo assim, meus dedos começaram a bater fervorosos contra as teclas pesadas da máquina, e eu começava a tecer um pouco da minha liberdade.

_“Perguntem aos fascistas._

_Vamos, perguntem aos nobres camisas-negras. Perguntem onde estão vossas famílias. Perguntem onde estão vossos amigos. Não é difícil saber como sofrem aqueles que tiveram seus parentes sumindo do mapa — os quais também não é difícil saber que possuíam um viés subversivo, que eram contra o grande Estado chefiado por nosso excelentíssimo Duce._

_Perguntem aos fascistas onde estão todas as pessoas que pregam o ódio e a desgraça contra o líder dessa nação e seus fiéis apoiadores. Perguntem e saberão o que lhes aconteceu, que todos os socialistas e baderneiros imundos tiveram seus fins dentro de um campo de trabalho superlotado e infestado com as doenças que os ratos comunistas trazem do leste. Isso se você possuir a fortuna de ter ciência sobre o paradeiro de seu ente, já que tantas pessoas são levadas sem qualquer notificação à família._

_Exemplos há de sobra, para que vejamos como se preserva a Itália e toda a ordem e glória nela estabelecida desde a marcha sobre Roma. Perguntem aos fascistas o que aconteceu aos opositores, talvez assim você não tenha o mesmo destino._

_PETRI, Giuseppe”_

E foi ao concluir aquele texto que eu perdi qualquer força que ainda me restava. Deitei a cabeça sobre os braços e comecei a chorar ali mesmo.

Eu queria poder gritar com todas as letras e fonemas que, do que dependesse de mim, cada fascista apodreceria na enfermidade e solidão. Eu queria gritar que o Estado que só servia aos ricos não me interessava.

A ditadura dos ricos jamais me interessou, e nada de bom pode sair dela.

Eu queria gritar que aquilo não estava certo... Mas eu não podia. Eu tinha que me esconder atrás de um sarcasmo barato e depender da ambiguidade para passar superficialmente a mensagem que queria.

A verdade é que eu me sentia terrivelmente sufocado, e isso me fazia chorar como uma criança.

Então senti meu ombro sendo tocado por alguém. Limpei o rosto discretamente, mesmo tendo noção de que provavelmente já fui visto chorando, e olhei para cima. Era Tommaso, outro jornalista da redação.

Alguém que, em alguns momentos, já percebi estar revirando os olhos diante de alguma exaltação ao _fascio._

— Está tudo bem, Petri?

— Está sim... Eu só estou um pouco doente. — Sorri sem graça, e sem qualquer vontade. — E cansado.

— É o artigo? — Ele apontou para o papel que ainda estava preso à máquina. E eu notei que era um tanto estúpido tentar enganar um homem de quarenta anos daquela forma.

Eu suspirei e deixei minhas costas caírem sobre o encosto da cadeira estofada.

— É...

Depois de ler e torcer o nariz para as palavras que lá jaziam, ele retornou a olhar para mim.

— Você não pode dizer o que realmente pensa, não é?

— Nunca.

— Foi o que eu pensei... — Tommaso riu fraco. Antes de prosseguir com sua fala, ele olhou para os lados, vendo todos distraídos com suas próprias conversas naquela sala grande e movimentada. — De todo modo, digamos que eu possa conseguir uma matéria sua estampando um jornal de operários... Ou um artigo, se preferir, mas optamos por dar destaque para as notícias.

— Operários...? — Franzi o cenho. — Isso passa pela revisão estatal?

— De forma alguma.

— Conte-me mais. — Pedi.

— Eu não posso contar mais do que isso, Petri. — Sua resposta foi firme. — Apenas me entregue uma matéria quando tiver uma, ela vai ser publicada sem o seu nome, e o jornal será distribuído em portas de fábricas e sindicatos.

**_(...)_ **

A aula de filosofia era uma das únicas aulas em que eu tentava não dar a mínima para o que era dito. Por um único motivo: o professor.

Aquele homem conseguia transformar tudo na mais pura doutrinação estatal. Pensadores gregos? Thomas Hobbes? Maquiavel? Rousseau? _Marx?_ Nada disso era abordado. Era como se a única filosofia existente era aquela criada por Giovanni Gentile.

Mas eu não consegui não prestar atenção quando ele iniciou um discurso inquestionavelmente problemático em cada uma de suas vírgulas. Porque de algum modo ele foi estúpido o suficiente para desviar o assunto da aula para o modo com que eles lidavam com líderes sindicais e demais personalidades fortes da oposição.

— Há algumas semanas eu tive a oportunidade de acompanhar um processo de extração de informações, se é que vocês me entendem. — Aquele senhor relatava a situação como se contasse uma história boba de família em algum jantar entre amigos, e isso me causava náuseas. — Era um sindicalista, conseguia influenciar muitos operários... Pra começar, os rapazes mataram a mulher e o filho na frente dele, foi um caos. Quase não se entendia o que era dito em meio a tantos gritos e choros.

Meu coração ficou apertado quando eu ouvi aquelas atrocidades... E ele só havia começado. Era quase como se eu pudesse imaginar a cena, e eu lutei muito para conseguir afastar aquelas imagens horrendas da minha cabeça e não vomitar.

Mas, acima de tudo, eu senti desespero. Porque o meu pai pode ter passado pela mesma tortura, que provavelmente não incluiu matar a mim e minha irmã porque estivemos sob os cuidados de Vittorio durante todo esse tempo.

A minha vontade era de expor isso para que as pessoas soubessem o quão sanguinário era o sistema ao qual elas defendiam fervorosamente.

Aquilo era doentio, trazia-me nojo e repulsa.

Foi então que pude me recordar do que Tommaso me dissera há alguns dias... E eu soube que _, sim,_ eu poderia fazer algo a respeito.

Sem demora, peguei minha caneta e tratei de registrar cada uma das palavras daquele indivíduo inominável.

Porque não era possível chamar um naipe desses de ser humano.

Apesar disso, eu faria tudo o que fosse possível para não expor o seu nome, somente o relato. Também teria o cuidado de não detalhar a tortura como ele _repugnantemente_ estava fazendo.

Não queria que qualquer um tivesse os mesmos enjoos que eu.

— É bem comum ter que arrancar uns dentes aqui, quebrar alguns ossos ali, até que eles passem a informação necessária. E boa parte deles costuma ceder cedo... Mas aquele homem não, ele resistiu inutilmente, exatamente como um burro de carga que empaca só para estorvar o dono.

Aquela desumanização cruel da vítima trazia-me lágrimas aos olhos. Tratavam-nos como pragas, como pestes dignas de qualquer recurso de combate. Humilham-nos, deixam-nos no nível de um animal que pode ser comercializado e maltratado deliberadamente.

Como se os animais merecessem minimamente um tratamento vil daqueles.

— Mas quando ele finalmente abriu a boca... Bom, ele morreu de qualquer forma. — O professor riu, e eu senti a primeira lágrima descendo pela pele do meu rosto. — Porque é assim que se lida com eles. Elimina-se um por um, até que a nação esteja limpa.

Eu não podia agir de modo submisso perante um sistema podre e monstruoso daqueles.

Não era isso que o meu pai iria querer. E nem para isso que eu fui criado.

Depois de redigir, no papel mesmo, aquela matéria sobre um _reles_ relato de alguém que acompanhou uma sessão de tortura com entusiasmo, esperei que a aula chegasse ao fim. Depois, com o carro que havia ganhado de Vittorio há pouquíssimo tempo, fui para casa e transcrevi tudo para a minha própria máquina de datilografia.

Sehun estranhou o fato de eu sequer ter almoçado, e ele foi ao meu quarto — meu quarto somente durante o dia, já que eu religiosamente dormia sob os lençóis de Vittorio — questionar a respeito do que eu tanto digitava. Falei que estava fazendo um trabalho da faculdade, e ele não fez mais perguntas.

À tarde, quando cheguei à redação, entreguei a Tommaso um envelope com a matéria.

— Eu não quero nem a primeira letra do meu nome nesse jornal.

**_(...)_ **

Já estava escuro quando eu estacionei o _Peugeot Quadrilette_ — que virou um xodozinho ao lado da _ushanka_ e do lenço vermelho que Vittorio me deu — na frente da garagem de casa.

Eu estava realmente cansado, fiquei até tarde revisando erros gramaticais para o jornal e só não comi nada porque o medo de ser pego pela matéria que entreguei a Tommaso embrulhava o meu estômago.

Aquilo era angustiante, e eu não queria nem olhar para os livros da faculdade naquela noite. Eu precisava de tranquilidade, então apenas deixei a minha pasta no quarto e segui diretamente para o escritório de Sehun.

Era comum que ele ficasse até tarde lidando com as _suas_ coisas.

Quando entrei, ele estava relaxado sobre a sua poltrona, contando diversas e diversas notas. No momento em que me viu, ele deixou o dinheiro de lado e se levantou, rapidamente indo ao meu encontro. E foi só ao apertar seu corpo com força e deitar a cabeça em seu ombro que eu senti um peso enorme abandonando as minhas costas, foi só aí que eu senti que podia respirar livremente.

Sentir os dedos de Vittorio deslizando com carinho entre os meus fios, enquanto ele deixava beijos em minha cabeça, era uma das melhores sensações do mundo.

Poder inspirar o seu perfume tão de perto era um privilégio. Algo que eu não deixava nem mesmo o _orgulho partigiano_ deturpar.

— Como foi o seu dia? — Perguntei baixinho.

— Foi normal, como todos os outros. — Ele respondeu no mesmo tom e segurou o meu rosto para que eu o olhasse, minhas mãos seguiram firmes em sua cintura. — E o seu?

— Cansativo... — Por hábito, suspirei.

— Vem cá... — Vittorio segurou uma de minhas mãos e me guiou até o pequeno sofá que havia no local. — Vamos relaxar um pouco.

E,admirando os olhos verdes mais bonitos do mundo, eu não pude fazer nada senão concordar.

Aquele homem poderia tomar a minha mão e a minha vida inteira também.

Não era algo nada inesperado, aliás, era um dos momentos do dia pelos quais eu mais ansiava. Era o momento em que Sehun me seguraria pelos cabelos para me beijar. Era o momento em que ele colocaria uma de suas pernas sobre as minhas.

E esse seria o momento em que eu deslizaria minha mão com cuidado por seu corpo para apertar a sua carne com devoção entre meus dedos. Porque eu já tinha tomado liberdade o suficiente para fazer isso sem que ele precisasse pedir.

Mas no princípio seria algo inocente, talvez casto, apenas contatos um pouquinho mais íntimos, com os quais nós já estávamos acostumados. Depois chegaria o momento em que ele sussurraria que me ama, contra os meus lábios, e seria aí que eu me derreteria de vez em seus braços.

Sentindo todo o êxtase que seus beijos tinham a me oferecer.

Então chegaria o momento em que, com beijos, ele livraria o meu corpo da camisa branca que o cobria. Após isso, com os meus lábios em seu pescoço, desabotoaríamos a sua camisa para, por fim, podermos nos sentir; pele com pele, coração com coração.

Cada batida religiosamente sintonizada.

E finalmente chegaria o momento em que nos amaríamos como podíamos naquele sofá.

Porque talvez, naquele momento, fosse para isso que tivéssemos nascido.

**_(...)_ **

Eu senti a minha cabeça queimar e minhas mãos suarem quando, naquela reunião institucional convocada de forma repentina, o reitor da universidade ergueu ao alto o exato jornal operário estampado com a matéria que eu escrevi.

Naquele imenso salão, com centenas de pares de olhos curiosos, buscando por um culpado por todos os lados... Era quase como se eu pudesse sentir todos os olhares se voltando para mim.

Mesmo sabendo que aquela sensação só estava presente por conta do medo.

— Caros estudantes... Eu absolutamente não estou feliz por ter que falar sobre algo assim, e tenho certeza de que a maioria de vocês não merece ouvir essas palavras. — O homem falava sobre o palanque. — Sei que muitos são indivíduos honestos, dotados de bom senso, e até mesmo aqueles com alguns poucos desvios são pessoas de bom caráter.

Seria muito estúpido crer, em qualquer hipótese, que eles não falavam sobre a matéria que estava expondo o relato cruel feito por um indivíduo — o qual não teve seu nome citado, porque eu sou corajoso em algumas situações, porém não suicida a ponto de permitir que soubessem que o autor teria qualquer relação com aquele homem. Porém o jeito que ele falava dava a entender que eu era o próprio anticristo.

Havia uma grande inversão de valores ali, mas eles não perceberiam isso. Não nessa vida.

— Porém há alguma mente desafortunada entre nós. Alguém sujo e desprezível. Alguém entre nós... Entre vocês. — O reitor prosseguiu. — Alguém vazou informações dadas em sala de aula para que essa matéria hedionda fosse publicada. E nós não admitimos esse tipo de conduta dentro dessa universidade.

Uma mão tocou o meu ombro, e eu me virei para ver de quem se tratava.

Era o professor que mais me concedia liberdades em sala. Já tivemos a oportunidade de conversar em outras situações, e devo dizer que ele era, se não um simpatizante, alguém que respeitava a ideologia socialista.

— Cuidado, filho... — Ele disse discretamente. — Você está na mira deles.

**_(...)_ **

Era curioso como a Sicília era a região mais pobre da Itália, historicamente negligenciada por conta do avanço industrial no norte, mas ainda assim era uma grande produtora de azeite. Com certeza o dinheiro gerado por essa indústria, se não fosse concentrado na mão dos figurões da iniciativa privada e se fosse bem alocado pelo estado, poderia sanar a desigualdade acentuada pela qual passávamos, ainda mais naquele período de queda da inflação.

Mas do que adianta a inflação ser reduzida se o proletário não ganhava um salário digno de uma vida de qualidade? Do que adiantava os preços estarem em baixa se não havia dinheiro para comprar?

Aquele protecionismo da indústria italiana ainda era liberal demais para o meu gosto.

E era pensando nessa situação de indignar qualquer economista de esquerda que eu tentava me conter para não inserir tais reflexões na matéria que eu fazia a respeito da produção de azeite em larga escala.

Talvez eu devesse fazer uma matéria sobre as condições insalubres que os trabalhadores desse ramo enfrentavam. Mas isso, certamente, não passaria pela aprovação estatal.

De qualquer forma, eu não podia falar sobre isso naquele jornal. Então eu me limitava a escrever sobre aquilo que o governo não se importava que a população falasse sobre.

Apenas desviei a atenção do que fazia quando ouvi a grande porta da redação sendo aberta em um baque, de forma bruta. Entraram por ela uns seis camisas-negras — foi o que pude contar naquele momento de nervosismo extremo —, e foi nesse momento que eu senti o sangue que corria em minhas veias gelando.

Então eu seria morto na resistência aos vinte anos?

A cada passo que eles davam em direção à fileira onde ficava a minha mesa e a de mais uns três ou quatro jornalistas, eu sentia o meu coração acelerando mais e mais. Minha cabeça latejava e a minha boca estava seca.

Eu havia perdido a luta.

E foi quando eles se aproximaram que eu aceitei que aquele era o meu destino. Virei a cadeira lentamente para eles, mas, para a minha surpresa, eles não estavam atrás de minha mesa.

Estavam atrás da mesa de Tommaso, e acertaram-lhe um tiro no meio da testa. E eu não tive qualquer capacidade reativa diante daquela cena. Quando o sangue _partigiano_ saltou em meu rosto, eu senti como se o inferno se criasse ao meu redor. Observei, totalmente estático, os paramilitares deixando o local; e foi aí que eu percebi que eu poderia ter sido o próximo.

Não havia qualquer condição de que eu ficasse lá, ao lado do corpo sem vida que jazia sobre a cadeira, e nem com todos aqueles olhares que se voltavam para o lugar mórbido que se formou na oitava fileira da redação.

Meu estômago então, no momento em que pude processar o que aconteceu como um fato, revirou-se por completo. E dessa vez eu não seria capaz de me conter. Fui correndo para os fundos daquele prédio; um pátio vazio onde só havia o latão de lixo.

E foi aos prantos, ajoelhado no concreto, que eu devolvi toda a comida que havia ingerido naquele dia.

Quando terminei, no entanto, antes que eu pudesse me levantar senti a mão pesada de alguém me puxando pela camisa e logo me atirando contra o muro de pedra. Era um camisa-negra, e a expressão sádica que a sua face carregava conseguia me atormentar em níveis descomunais.

— Esse foi um lembrete amigável, Petri. — Ele cuspia aquelas palavras cruéis em meu rosto, e eu tinha certeza de que teria pesadelos com aquele sorriso perturbador. — Na próxima não seremos tão misericordiosos.

Tendo aquilo dito, o homem jogou-me ao chão com brutalidade, para então ir embora.

Eu estava na mira dos fascistas, e isso me fazia temer não somente pela minha vida. Eu temia muito mais o que eles poderiam fazer com Vittorio e Antonella.

Eu temia pelo que fariam com as pessoas que eu amava, e seria isso que me tiraria o sono.

Eu me recusei a permanecer na redação pelo restante daquele dia, meu chefe não disse nada contra — culpe a minha suposta competência. Talvez fosse questão de lógica, como um homem que acabou de presenciar com tanta proximidade o assassinato de outro teria qualquer capacidade de seguir o trabalho normalmente e voltar a escrever sobre a produção de azeite na Sicília como se nada tivesse acontecido?

No entanto, ao entrar eu meu carro, eu não fui diretamente para casa. Eu dirigi até a parte mais vazia da praia, e deixei meus sapatos embaixo do banco antes de descer. Dobrei as barras da calça até o joelho, afrouxei a gravata em meu pescoço e, por fim, deixei que meus pés tocassem a areia.

Ainda atordoado pelo recente evento, andei lentamente até sentir a água do mar tocando meus tornozelos. E, parado diante do sol de Palermo, fechei os olhos e senti a brisa daquele fim de primavera bater em minha pele e desordenar o meu cabelo.

Talvez eu devesse aproveitar a sensação de estar vivo... Porque as chances de eu durar mais do que um ano sob aquele regime eram mínimas.

Eu só não queria que isso tirasse o sono de Vittorio como tiraria o meu.

Ele não podia saber, de jeito nenhum.

Com a água salgada, limpei o líquido escarlate que manchava o meu rosto. Também não hesitei em molhar o meu cabelo por completo. Aquilo trouxe algum alívio externo.

Eu passei o resto do dia naquela praia, sentado na areia e admirando os barcos que deixavam o porto. E não me arrependo disso.

Quando o sol foi embora, achei melhor ir para casa. Então, com cuidado, dirigi pelas vielas até chegar à mansão com um tamanho muito maior do que algum dia eu seria capaz de me acostumar.

Entrei pela porta dos fundos, assim não teria que explicar para ninguém o motivo para a minha camisa ter alguns respingos de sangue. Eu, com certeza, não queria falar com ninguém além de Vittorio naquele momento.

Então eu fui diretamente para o seu quarto, onde eu sabia que ele estaria naquele final de sexta-feira. Entrei sem nem bater, ele lia algum livro, e não esperei qualquer reação antes de me jogar na cama e procurar os seus braços.

Àquela altura, eu já estava aos prantos outra vez.

De início ele se assustou, o que não era algo inesperado. Mas logo ele me aninhou entre seus braços e começou a acariciar o meu rosto, pedindo em sussurros para que eu parasse de chorar.

— O que aconteceu, Giuseppe? — Ele perguntou baixo, afastando-se minimamente para que pudesse me olhar. — O que é esse sangue na sua roupa?

— Os camisas-negras... — Devolvi, tentando conter o choro.

— Eles fizeram algo com você?

 _Sim,_ eles fizeram. Mas eu não queria que aquilo preocupasse Sehun, então eu me ocuparia em omitir essa parte.

— Não... Eles mataram o jornalista que ficava na mesa ao lado da minha... No meio de todo mundo.

Vittorio não respondeu nada. Ele apenas me abraçou o mais forte que podia e acariciou os meus fios.

— Está tudo bem, você está aqui comigo, não há com o que se preocupar.

Ah... Na verdade havia... E muito. Mas eu não diria isso. Uma pessoa com insônia já era mais do que suficiente.

Eu somente assenti e continuei agarrado ao seu corpo.

— Por que não tira essa roupa e vamos tomar um banho, hm? Você deve estar precisando. — Vittorio sugeriu.

Não havia motivos para recusar. Eu aceitei e permiti que ele cuidasse de mim naquela noite.

Talvez fosse uma das últimas. E isso fazia o meu coração doer tanto.

**_(...)_ **

Eu era um imã de problemas.

Não havia qualquer outra explicação. Depois de duas semanas zelando por um comportamento dentro da linha imposta pelos fascistas — sem qualquer comentário durante as aulas ou matéria feita para algum jornal clandestino —, eu saio da faculdade e encontro, logo no cruzamento entre a viela em que se situava o departamento e uma rua movimentada da cidade, uma manifestação de operários em greve.

Mussolini proibiu as paralisações ainda em 26.

Eles bradavam contra o Estado exatamente as mesmas palavras que eu ansiava por gritar. E os camisas-negras tentavam reprimi-los, todos eles.

Acontece que há certos instintos que podemos lutar o quanto quisermos, mas não há sentido em negá-los, caso não envolvam ferir alguém. É doloroso negligenciá-los, e o meu era assumir o sangue que havia herdado de meu pai.

O sangue que corria em minhas veias era o sangue _partigiano,_ vermelho como a bandeira que hasteávamos em nome da liberdade. E não havia dinheiro no mundo que mudasse isso.

Sendo assim, não hesitei em correr para o meio do tumulto e me unir aos resistentes para clamar pelo que deveria ser do povo por direito. Gritamos conta Mussolini, gritamos contra o _fascio,_ gritamos pela resistência.

E mesmo com todos aqueles _bulldogs_ fascistas surrando os manifestantes, homens e mulheres, eu não fugi. Eu continuei lá para exigir a libertação do povo italiano antes que aquele governo assumisse mais poderes e nos levasse ao caos completo.

Aquela ideologia podre já havia plantado as suas sementes em outros lugares. Na Alemanha, aquele lunático que chamam de Adolf Hitler já estava cada vez mais próximo do poder.

Eles usavam falsamente o nome do socialismo para isso. E os frutos dessa situação só poderiam ser trágicos para a humanidade. O partido nacional socialista não havia nada de socialista, o socialismo é a liberdade com a homogeneidade restrita à classe.

O fascismo e suas vertentes pregavam a homogenia em todos os aspectos — cultura, religião, sexualidade e opinião — com uma negligência às diferenças de classe, e toda aquela baboseira ufanista.

Isso não me descia, e era indignante o fato de que usassem falsamente o nome socialista para que chegassem ao poder e depois de mostrassem verdadeiros inimigos do proletário.

Mussolini fez isso, e assim estava acontecendo na Alemanha.

E eu não iria aceitar isso passivamente. Portanto, segui de pés firmes e bradando contra o _fascio._ Acontece que um camisa-negra me acertou as costas com um cassetete, e não demorou a me arrastar para um camburão junto com os sindicalistas.

Eu estava sendo preso, e eu tentava resistir e me soltar, mesmo com todas aquelas pancadas. Só que eu sabia que não iria adiantar. Talvez por intervenção divina, não sou capaz de dizer, Antonella passava pela rua com as suas amigas naquele exato momento.

Tratei de usar toda a força que me restava e o ar que havia em meus pulmões para gritar para a garota que estava consideravelmente longe.

— Antonella! — Berrei em desespero, e ela me olhou, assustada. — Diga a Vittorio que fui preso!

E aquilo me custou outro golpe na lombar. Depois disso, fui jogado para dentro daquele veículo lotado.

Eu iria morrer na resistência.

**_(...)_ **

Já era noite, e as paredes frias da cela daquele campo de concentração me assustavam. Era para lá que todos os presos políticos eram mandados, foi para lá que o meu pai foi mandado. Talvez eu tivesse a sorte de encontrá-lo por lá em algum momento quando me colocassem no sistema de trabalho forçado que lá havia.

Isso se ele já não estivesse morto, o que era muito provável.

Então era melhor que eu não criasse expectativas.

— Ei, _ragazzo!_ — O meu colega de sela chamou a minha atenção, era um homem nitidamente bem mais velho e mal-humorado. O que não era um absurdo, considerando o lugar onde estávamos. — O que você faz aqui com essas roupas caras? Você é mesmo um _paesano?_

— Ah... Eu sou sim, sou filho de operários. — Respondi. — Meu pai inclusive foi mandado pra esse lugar tem quase dois anos... Eu queria tentar encontrar ele.

— É mesmo? Quem é o seu pai?

— Stefano Petri, você o conhece?

O homem se aquietou por um tempo, encarando-me. Seus olhos pareciam denunciar que havia algo a ser dito, e foi nesse momento que meu coração se encheu de esperança.

— Garoto... O seu pai morreu... Pouco antes do último inverno acabar.

E ela foi quebrada totalmente.

— Ele morreu...? — Questionei, completamente descrente do que acabara de ouvir.

— Ele dormia nessa mesma cama em que você está sentado. Os guardas disseram a todos que ele se enforcou com o próprio cinto, mas isso é mentira.

A cada palavra, era mais difícil não sentir meus olhos marejando.

— Por que você acha?

— Eu estava fingindo que dormia na madrugada em que eles vieram buscá-lo.

Não trocamos uma única palavra depois disso. Eu fiquei em silêncio, deitado na cama que outrora foi ocupada por meu pai. E o relógio quase marcava meia noite quando o desespero me atingiu. Aquele era um horário quase que religioso para mim e para Vittorio.

Era o horários dos nossos melhores encontros.

E isso só me fazia pensar que, se Sehun ainda não havia chegado para me tirar daquele lugar, talvez ele não fosse conseguir fazer isso.

 _Angustiante,_ era o mínimo para aquela situação. Eu iria morrer e sequer tive a oportunidade de me despedir de Vittorio e minha irmã.

Por muita fortuna, ainda consegui despedir-me de meu pai.

E tudo piorou quando os guardas apareceram e destrancaram a cela. _Eu não queria morrer._ Mas eu vi que isso provavelmente não aconteceria quando percebi que Sehun estava ao lado deles.

— Vamos embora, Giuseppe. — Ele ordenou ríspido, e eu não fiz nada além de segui-lo.

O caminho até o carro foi sufocante. Vittorio não dizia absolutamente nada, sequer olhava para mim. E eu não era louco de me arriscar a dizer qualquer coisa naquele momento.

Quando finalmente entramos, ele não deu partida. Ficou parado por um tempo, olhando pela janela, para então se virar para mim e dizer algo.

— Por que não me contou que estavam te perseguindo?

— O quê? O que aconteceu hoje foi uma confusão e...

— Não tente mentir para mim! — Ele me interrompeu em um grito e acertou o painel do carro com seu punho.

Eu não fiz nada além de me encolher naquele banco. Aquele silêncio todo que se seguiu quase conseguia me assustar mais do que o seu grito.

— Eu fiquei o dia inteiro tentando achar alguém que pudesse te tirar de lá, recorri a todo mundo com um pouco de poder político que eu conhecia. — Vittorio prosseguiu. — Você acha que eu não sei que o seu reitor te assediou? Acha que eu não sei que foi você quem escreveu a matéria para aquele jornal operário ou que mataram aquele cara pra te assustar?

— Eu entendo que você esteja bravo comigo.

— Eu não estou bravo, eu... — Sehun parou de falar. Ele apoiou os braços no volante, escondeu o rosto entre eles e começou a chorar. Algo que eu jamais imaginei que algum dia eu veria. — Eu achei que iria perder você.

Dentre as dores mais avassaladoras que eu já senti, causar sofrimento a alguém que eu amo era facilmente a pior delas.

E isso me fazia verter em lágrimas junto ao mais velho.

Com cuidado, procurei uma de suas mãos, e com a minha destra segurei o seu rosto. Fiz o rapaz olhar para mim, e naquela noite as suas íris eram quase azuis. Nós dois estávamos aos prantos, mas o meu coração se partia por ver as lágrimas no rosto de Vittorio.

— Por favor, Vittorio... Me perdoa, eu não queria te preocupar. — Sussurrei, acariciando o seu rosto e trazendo-o para perto de mim. — Eu te amo, e jamais iria querer te causar dor.

— Você me preocupa muito mais quando esconde as coisas de mim. — Ele respondeu, apertando a minha mão com mais força. — Eu preciso me certificar de que nada vai te acontecer.

— Tudo bem, eu não vou esconder mais nada de você...

— Agora... Há algo que já está na hora de você saber. — Vittorio se afastou e passou a manga de seu terno no rosto para limpar as lágrimas, depois disso deu partida no carro. — Você sempre quis saber como eu conheço o seu pai, não é?

— Sim...

— Certo... É realmente uma longa história, mas eu vou tentar ser breve.

— Não há problemas, pode demorar o quanto quiser.

— Tudo começou em 1903, quando um homem chamado Filippo e sua esposa, desempregados, tiveram que deixar Turim com os filhos ainda pequenos, para tentar sobreviver em algum outro lugar. Eles acharam conveniente tentar algo na indústria em recente expansão em Palermo, ainda que fosse inferior ao desenvolvimento do norte.

— Ele é seu pai? Por que nunca me contou que você veio do Piemonte?

— Sim, é meu pai. Mas eu não saio por aí dizendo que não sou siciliano, a richa entre as regiões do país ainda existe, mesmo após a reunificação da Itália. Você entende?

— Entendo...

— Então, como eu estava dizendo, eles vieram para Palermo. Mas foi muito difícil encontrar uma ocupação logo que chegaram na cidade, e eles quase tiveram que dormir na rua com os filhos, eu tinha quatro anos, Pasquale tinha apenas dois. E teríamos dormido, se um operário chamado Stefano não nos tivesse oferecido abrigo em sua casa até que meus pais conseguissem um trabalho, sem cobrar absolutamente nada.

Isso já explicava muitas coisas.

— Eu... Meu pai nunca contou essa história.

— Seu pai era um homem humilde, ele não iria usar esse feito para se vangloriar. Bem, depois de alguns dias, meus pais conseguiram um emprego na mesma fábrica em que Stefano trabalhava, e isso teve a ajuda dele também. Assim nós nos mudamos para uma casa apenas nossa, não muito longe. E meu pai manteve uma ótima amizade com o seu.

— Então você também é filho de operários...

— Pois é, eu não nasci em berço de ouro... — Ele riu. — Mas depois alguns anos o meu pai começou a lidar com negócios... Tráfico de armas, sendo mais específico. E ele não demorou a fazer dinheiro, muito dinheiro. Filippo pediu ao seu pai que ele fosse seu _consigliere,_ mas ele respeitosamente recusou, não queria colocar a família em risco com esse tipo de coisa. O que é totalmente compreensível.

— E o que aconteceu com o seu pai?

Quando fiz a pergunta, notei que os dedos de Vittorio se firmaram com força contra o volante. Definitivamente aquele era um assunto que não trazia memórias boas.

— O desgraçado do avô do seu grande amigo da escola... — Percebia-se facilmente o sarcasmo em sua fala. — O Morelli... Ele mandou matar o meu pai. Esses abutres mafiosos da Sicília são sanguinários, e aquele maldito achava que Filippo era uma concorrência perigosa, mesmo que seus negócios fossem diferentes. Os Morelli sempre venderam cocaína.

— É uma família de corvos. — Comentei.

— E agora são baba-ovos dos fascistas. — Ele bufou frustrado. — São estúpidos demais para perceber que a casa de todo mundo vai cair logo no que depender do prefeito... E nessa hora não vai adiantar nada estar com as bolas do _Duce_ dentro da boca.

**_(...)_ **

A noite de _San Lorenzo_ era a mais aguardada do ano por todo e qualquer italiano. Esperava-se ansiosamente pelo 10 de agosto, a noite em que as estrelas mais brilhavam e que todos os desejos se realizavam.

Vittorio me levou em seu _Lambda_ até o mesmo monte onde nos entregamos um ao outro pela primeira vez.

Lá o céu era limpo, sem a interferência das luzes da cidade para nos impedir de contemplar os corpos celestes. Era linda, e era mais bonito ainda porque era com Vittorio.

Estávamos sentados na grama de mãos dadas. Aquela noite era quente, digna de um verão escaldante tipicamente siciliano. E as bermudas sociais permitiam que o calor não fosse tão desagradável.

— Você sabe por que vemos estrelas cadentes nessa noite? — Vittorio perguntou, puxando-me para mais perto e acariciando o meu cabelo.

— Deve ter alguma explicação científica... — Dei de ombros. — Mas eu gosto das lendas sobre esse evento.

— Meu pai me dizia que elas são as brasas da fogueira que matou _San Lorenzo._

— Sabe... Eu já ouvi que elas eram as lágrimas que ele derrama por estar morto. — Procurei a sua mão e entrelacei nossos dedos, sorrindo como nunca.

— Eu prefiro crer que é para iluminar o seu rosto e eu poder admirá-lo livremente. — Sehun declarou em um sussurro e me beijou.

E aquele beijo não teve mãos ligeiras ou qualquer segunda intenção por trás... Era a mais pura demonstração de afeto e devoção. Se é possível dizer, a confirmação de que eu pretendia passar todas as noites de _San Lorenzo_ ao lado de Vittorio Giammarco. E ele genuinamente dizia o mesmo quando eu colocava a mão em seu peito e sentia o seu coração tão acelerado quanto o meu.

O único privilégio que eu não me incomodaria em possuir.

Mas ele se afastou repentinamente, e eu quase me perguntei se algo havia acontecido. Porém o seu sorriso me tranquilizava. Antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, Vittorio tirou uma pequena caixa de seu bolso.

— Somos homens, Giuseppe, infelizmente não podemos assumir um romance para o mundo. — Sehun desviava o olhar algumas vezes, enquanto uma de suas mãos estava segurando o meu rosto. — Mas eu me contento em assumir isso para você, e você assumir isso para mim. Esse pode ser o nosso segredo, Giuseppe.

Então ele abriu a caixa que segurava, lá havia duas alianças de ouro — do mais brilhante que eu já pude ver.

— Não podemos ser marido e marido, mas você aceita ser apenas meu, e que eu seja apenas seu?

Sem saber exatamente como reagir ou o que dizer, apesar de estar plenamente certo de minha resposta, eu assenti repetidamente. Isso fez Vittorio rir, e ele não demorou a colocar o anel em meu dedo, e logo fiz o mesmo com ele.

— Agora só falta nós fazermos pedidos para as estrelas... — Ele sussurrou perto de meus lábios.

— O que você vai pedir?

— Não podemos falar, Giuseppe, assim não se realiza.

Ele voltou a olhar para o céu, e então fechando os olhos, certamente mentalizando o seu desejo.

E foi observando aquele rosto pacífico que eu fiz o meu pedido.

Eu nunca disse isso a Sehun, mas eu pedi para morrer ao lado dele.


	6. Chapter 6

_“Se·ren·di·pi·da·de (s.f.)_

_Capacidade de descobrir coisas boas por acaso.”_

**_Partigiano; capítulo VI de VI_ **

**_“Morto per la libertà”_ **

**_[Palermo, Itália – 1929]_ **

Era muito difícil correr naquele terreno consideravelmente íngreme, entre todas aquelas árvores, sem conseguir sentir as próprias pernas. Era terrível, mas era necessário.

Ou era isso, ou a morte.

Claro que ser perseguido por aqueles brutamontes armados era um combustível para que eu permanecesse em movimento, em zelo pela minha vida. Mas também era quase como se o desespero fosse fazer o meu coração parar de funcionar a qualquer instante.

E isso era realmente perturbador.

Vez ou outra, enquanto eu via toda a minha história passando pelos meus próprios olhos, eu me perguntava se aquele Giuseppe Petri de dezoito anos, que estava _começando_ a se rebelar contra o sistema, algum dia se imaginaria vestido naquele terno cinza ridiculamente caro e fugindo de capangas de gente rica. A resposta seria um grande _não,_ seco e mal-humorado.

Porque eu era um tanto rabugento naquela idade, mesmo que a diferença fosse de apenas dois, _quase três anos._ Talvez eu me imaginasse dentro de uma fábrica, como meu pai, parecia ser o ideal para os meus princípios.

Mas estar ali, fugindo de pessoas que me queriam morto porque eu sabia _a verdade,_ também estava dentro do que eu julgava ser certo. Talvez eu só não soubesse naquela época.

Abster-me é que parecia ser errado.

E se realmente houvesse algum deus, como eu sempre acreditei, foi ele quem me salvou naquele momento. Porque não demorou que eu chegasse ao pequeno distrito e avistasse uma loja de madames — aqueles energúmenos não desconfiariam daquele esconderijo. Aproveitei a vantagem de ter sumido da vista deles, embora soubesse que eles passariam por aquele lugar alguma hora, e tratei de invadir aquele estabelecimento. Estava vazio, exceto pela atendente em roupas chiques que estava atrás do balcão.

Ela me encarou com certo pavor enquanto eu fechava a porta, e eu até entendia.

— Por favor, deixe-me usar o telefone. — Pedi firme, sem esboçar reações.

— Quem é você?! Vá embora!

— Você conhece Don Giammarco?

Aquela era uma pergunta bem retórica, para falar a verdade. Era óbvio que ela conhecia Don Giammarco. Não havia uma viva alma em Palermo que não tivesse ouvido em algum momento aquele nome tão significativo.

Um nome clamado por alguns, e sussurrado por outros.

— O telefone está ali. — A mulher apontou para uma mesa do outro lado do local, onde havia o aparelho.

— Feche todas as cortinas e não abra por nada nesse mundo.

Em tese, eu estava ferrado e não podia resolver aquilo sozinho. Então eu fiz a ligação que me salvaria daquele caos que eu acidentalmente havia criado.

Ou não, culpem o cara que não gostou muito do que eu vi na sua propriedade.

Contrastando totalmente com a minha postura autoritária de minutos atrás, eu já me encontrava totalmente desconfortável na poltrona estofada daquela loja. Minha perna não parava de balançar em nervosismo, e eu sentia parte de mim sendo corroída a cada olhar que a atendente — que àquela altura eu já acreditava ser a dona — do estabelecimento lançava para mim, de trás daquele balcão.

Quase como se eu fosse pegar todos aqueles vestidos de seda e sair correndo a qualquer segundo.

Como se não bastasse, outra moça surgiu por uma das portas nos fundos do lugar. Ela se assemelhava muito à primeira, mas aparentava ter um pouco menos de idade. E foi ela quem representou o meu tormento.

— _Ma che bello ragazzo!_ — Ela declarou no momento em que colocou os olhos em mim, e eu só queria sair correndo o mais rápido possível.

Para piorar tudo, ela fez questão de se sentar na poltrona imediatamente ao lado da em que eu estava. E, é claro, ela se inclinou em minha direção.

— Quantos anos você tem, senhor?

Como se eu tivesse cara de velho...

— Vinte. — Respondi breve. A qualquer um eu teria dito que tinha _quase vinte e um,_ mas eu não estava em um estado de espírito que possibilitasse qualquer margem para conversa.

— Ah... É um pouco mais novo do que eu, mas isso não é um problema para você, é?

_Onde ela estava querendo chegar com aquilo?_

Eu sabia que, dentro daquela loja, eu não estava em posição de observar algo assim, mas... Aparentemente não é difícil encontrar pessoas inconvenientes.

— Senhorita, eu sou comprometido. — Não hesitei em mostrar a aliança em meu dedo.

Eu sabia que a moça iria imaginar que eu falava de uma mulher, é o que todos costumam pensar. Mas, contanto que me deixassem em paz, eu não me importava que a imaginação das pessoas trabalhasse dessa forma.

— Certamente é uma mulher de sorte por ter um homem bonito como você.

Suspirei pesado, aquela conversa seria longa...

— Eu é que tenho sorte por ter essa pessoa.

Quase que por obra do destino, como se pudesse ouvir os meus chamados por ajuda, Sehun entrou naquela loja. Sem demora veio até mim e ergueu meu queixo com seus dedos. Eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele queria ver se haviam batido em mim ou algo do tipo.

— Fizeram algo com você? — Questionou, ainda analisando a minha face, sustentando-a com a mão esquerda.

— Tá tudo bem. — Sorri pequeno, colocando a minha mão sobre o seu pulso. — Não se preocupa.

— Espera aí...

Foi ao ouvir a voz insistente da mulher que estava ao meu lado que notei que ela encarava a minha mão próxima à de Vittorio; as esquerdas, que portavam nossos anéis de compromisso.

— As alianças de vocês são iguais... — Ela declarou com pavor. — São dois homossexuais!

Nisso a moça saiu correndo pela mesma porta que havia entrado. E, apesar do constrangimento, eu suspirei aliviado.

— Perdoem-me por isso, senhores. — A atendente, que antes parecia me olhar com certo receio, desculpou-se de modo relativamente gentil. — Minha irmã é um pouco rude às vezes.

— Está tudo bem, muito obrigado pela ajuda. — Vittorio respondeu e logo tirou uma boa quantia de notas para entregar à dama. — Aqui, pelo tempo que a loja ficou fechada.

Aquela mulher ficou um pouco sem reação, creio eu. Porque alternou o olhar assustado entre o dinheiro e o rosto de Sehun.

— Mas, Don Giammarco, isso é muito mais do que eu recebo com as vendas de um dia!

— É um agradecimento.

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas assentiu e guardou o dinheiro. Assim finalmente fomos embora, com o alívio por eu ter sobrevivido a pelo menos mais um dia.

Era angustiante não poder saber por mais quantos eu escaparia.

De qualquer forma, eu agradeceria por sair vivo daquela situação.

**_(...)_ **

Havia certos momentos que eu gostava de aproveitar nos mínimos detalhes, manter cada recordação vívida, e a maioria deles era com Vittorio. Quase todos.

E naquele finzinho de tarde, sentindo meu corpo ser abraçado pela água quente da banheira de Sehun, com as pernas enroscadas nas dele, eu gostaria muito de memorizar cada detalhe. Desde a taça com a bebida carmesim em sua mão até os fios molhados caindo em seu rosto, mas principalmente os olhos verdes que vez ou outra me encaravam.

A cada dia que passava, Vittorio Giammarco conseguia ficar mais bonito. E eu conseguia ficar mais perdido por ele.

E eu apreciava demais admirá-lo do outro lado do móvel de porcelana.

— Você não vai mesmo parar de arrumar problemas, não é? — Ele perguntou em tom neutro, falando do evento de mais cedo.

— Eu até tento, mas eles parecem estar em todos os lugares aonde eu vou.

Sehun riu fraco e deixou o recipiente de cristal quase vazio no chão. Seus lábios assumiram um vermelho mais vívido por conta do vinho que há pouco ingeria.

— Você ainda vai me matar do coração... Antes mesmo que os camisas-negras te matem.

Inclinei-me em sua direção e busquei suas mãos, logo ele acabou se aproximando, e ali estávamos nós... Mais enroscados ainda. Suas pernas ao redor do meu corpo me aqueciam tanto quanto a água que nos cercava, e seu rosto tão próximo do meu dava-me vontade de chorar.

Como alguém podia ser tão belo?

— Não vai acontecer nada comigo, _va bene?_ — Eu sabia e entendia que a sua preocupação tinha seus motivos, e reconheço que eles eram bem sólidos, considerando que eu já apanhei e passei por umas boas merdas por conta dos fascistas. — Eu estou resistindo há anos, posso fazer isso por mais tempo.

Sehun suspirou e segurou o meu rosto. Seu gesto era gentil, e seu olhar mostrava carinho. Era daqueles que me fazia sentir o amor.

— Giuseppe, eu jamais vou te impedir de fazer o que você acha certo, essa é a sua luta, e eu respeito isso mais do que tudo. — Seus dedos deslizavam lentamente sobre minha pele. — Pense naquela paralisação, e se Antonella não estivesse passando por lá no exato momento em que te prenderam? Como iríamos saber o que aconteceu com você?

No mesmo instante, eu o abracei e deitei a minha cabeça em seu ombro — meu lugar favorito em todo o mundo. Minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas, e ele mexia em meu cabelo como sabia que eu gostava.

Estar nos braços de Sehun parecia ser o mais certo em minha vida. E não havia nada que fosse capaz de mudar isso.

Eu podia sentir o seu coração batendo contra o meu peito, e essa definitivamente era uma das melhores sensações que eu já tive.

— Você pode não acreditar, Vittorio, mas eu penso que Deus olha por nós. — Falei bem baixinho, fechando os olhos para me concentrar em sentir a sua presença. — E eu acho que ele vai garantir que jamais me tirem de você, e que jamais tirem você de mim.

**_(...)_ **

Aquela segunda-feira estava quente demais, e eu transpirava mesmo indo de carro para a redação, e com o vento batendo em meu rosto. E era uma pena eu ter que trabalhar de calças, já que calções eram informais _demais_ para o ambiente de trabalho, mesmo com o calor escaldante da Sicília.

E antes mesmo que eu pudesse largar as minhas coisas na mesa de trabalho para então me aliviar com um copo d’água, meu chefe pediu para que eu fosse até a sua sala.

Um pouco nervoso, confesso, fui até ele. A sua cara não era das melhores, e eu esperava algum sermão por algo que eu não fazia ideia do que era.

— Petri, eu gostaria mesmo de entender o motivo para o dono de uma fábrica importante da cidade vir até aqui irritadíssimo porque um de nossos jornalistas andava bisbilhotando a sua propriedade na sexta-feira.

Bem... Fazia sentido. Porém eu, com certeza, não era o errado naquela história. Era meu dever expor aquele criminoso. E eu quase não podia crer que até mesmo nisso eu seria calado.

— O sujeito tem um galpão cheio de estrangeiros para quem ele não dá cinquenta liras ao mês! — Argumentei convicto. — Na verdade, eu descobri que ele os dá uma ração nojenta duas vezes ao dia e desconta o valor do salário inexistente. Ele está escravizando pessoas!

— Olha, rapaz... — Ele começou, porém eu o interrompi.

— Os capangas dele tentaram me matar!

O homem suspirou, deixou seus óculos sobre a mesa e relaxou o corpo sobre a sua cadeira.

— Petri, feche a porta e se sente, por favor.

Apesar de tudo, aquela era uma ordem de um superior, e eu não iria tentar desobedecer. Exatamente como pedido, fechei a porta e me sentei na poltrona do escritório modesto.

— Veja bem... — Ele prosseguiu. — Você é um excelente jornalista, está bem? Você é dedicado, inteligente, tem domínio das palavras, tem ótimas pautas e abordagens...

— Mas...?

— Mas não serve para o lugar onde vivemos... E se você pensa que eu vou te demitir por isso, está muito enganado. Você é um dos meus melhores jornalistas. Quando ganhar o seu diploma, redações irão brigar por você. — Seu tom era sincero, e meu olhar era baixo. Eu estava verdadeiramente chateado. — Só que você infelizmente precisa se adequar ao que o governo quer, e eu digo isso pela sua segurança.

— Você não acha injusto? — Perguntei.

— Sempre achei, porém não há nada ao nosso alcance.

— Eu não posso expor situações polêmicas, então?

— Não quando essa polêmica é a respeito de alguém próximo do _Duce..._ — O homem suspirou fundo, tirando um charuto de sua gaveta. — Se você quer um assunto importante do qual pode falar, você vai cobrir a operação do prefeito contra a máfia de Palermo. A começar pelos Morelli.

— Como é que é?! Os Morelli?!

— O garoto deles foi o primeiro a ser preso, ainda hoje. Pegaram o moleque tentando carregar cocaína pelo porto, ainda hoje pela madrugada. Se correr, ainda vai poder ser o primeiro a escrever sobre.

—Muito obrigado, senhor!

Sejamos francos... Eu estava comprometido com um mafioso.

Eu não negava essa realidade, mas eu buscava não ter qualquer conhecimento a respeito dos negócios de Sehun, porque eu não era conivente com muitas coisas que ele fazia. Também não era como se ele quisesse falar sobre.

Mas não dá para negligenciar algo: seus negócios não eram como os de outros dons de Palermo. Ele jamais ousou lidar com a venda de drogas ou bebidas, coisas comercializadas deliberadamente por outras famílias. Sua área era outra... Digamos que Vittorio fosse um grande empresário do ramo de segurança e defesa.

No entanto ainda havia a questão do contrato social compulsório de proteção que havia entre um Don e o cidadão comum. Pessoas recorriam a ele pedindo favores, e mais tarde ele os cobrava de uma forma ou outra. Era tudo o que eu sabia.

Sendo assim, suas atividades ainda estavam dentro daquilo que o prefeito queria erradicar da cidade.

O que colocava Vittorio Giammarco, sua família e seus negócios em risco.

Até mesmo eu, é bom ressaltar.

Mas trabalho era trabalho, e eu estava indo àquela delegacia para falar com Jongdae Morelli, um homem preso por participar ativamente no narcotráfico promovido por sua família. No fim, Vittorio estava certo quando disse que em algum momento a casa iria cair para todos.

E nessa hora não adiantaria merda alguma ser gado dos fascistas.

De qualquer forma, depois de quase um ano sem — graças a Deus — ver o rosto daquele garoto, lá estava eu... Dentro de uma sala monocromática, separado dele por uma mesa de metal, sem a presença de qualquer outra pessoa. E parte do meu ego se sentia satisfeito em ver aquele ser que representou tormento na pior época da minha vida com as mãos e os tornozelos algemados.

Nem parecia o mesmo monstro que cuspia palavras na minha cara quando eu estava sangrando no banheiro daquela escola.

— Que merda você está fazendo aqui, Petri?

— Boa tarde, Sr. Morelli. — Abri o sorriso mais cínico que eu podia. — Meu chefe me escolheu para cobrir o caso do esquema de drogas da sua família.

— Que história é essa, _cazzo?!_ Eu não tenho nada pra falar pra você, seu comunista maldito.

Ri alto com a resposta do rapaz. Definitivamente, não era o mesmo covarde que me assediava no colégio e se escondia atrás de uma cadeia alimentar metafórica. Agora, que eu já não era aquele em posição de vulnerabilidade, ele era um covarde sob a luz do sol.

Ou apenas a luz amarelada do posto policial mesmo.

— De verdade, eu faria muita coisa pra não ter que ver essa sua cara burguesa na minha frente. Mas isso é importante para o meu trabalho, então eu posso escrever as suas exatas palavras, ou eu posso escrever que você teve uma postura agressiva e se recusou a falar comigo. Você é quem escolhe qual das verdades a cidade vai ler.

— Você se acha muito esperto, não é? Deixa eu dizer algo, Vittorio pode não ter sido o primeiro... Mas em algum momento ele irá cair também, e não pense que você não irá cair junto.

— Não estou aqui para falar de Don Giammarco, muito menos de mim, estou aqui para falar de você.

— Não se faça de burro, Petri. Você tem raciocínio para certas coisas... Todos já sabem do seu envolvimento com Vittorio. Que Don Giammarco é um homossexual, isso nunca foi segredo. — Sua voz me dava nojo a cada palavra proferida naquela entonação repulsiva. — Agora... Eu nunca imaginei que você, além de toda essa baboseira socialista, também se relacionasse com homens... Mas é claro que toda a alta sociedade percebeu quando Vittorio começou a andar para todos os lados com um rapaz nove anos mais novo do que ele. Diga-me, Giuseppe, você dá o seu corpo a ele por essas roupas caras ou um pouco de comida decente no seu prato?

Sem qualquer palavra, apenas um soco acertado com gosto no rosto daquele imbecil. Em defesa da minha honra.

— _Farabutto!_ — Ele resmungou, levando as mãos algemadas até o rosto, tocando no sangue que saía de seu nariz.

— Você sabia que seus _bulldogs_ quase me mataram naquele dia? — Alinhei meu terno e recostei-me à cadeira mais uma vez. — Se eu não estivesse com aquele casaco grosso, teriam quebrado a minha coluna com todos aqueles chutes.

— É uma pena que não tenham te matado, Petri.

— Eu não preciso desejar nada de ruim a você, tenho certeza de que tudo será uma merda na prisão. Agora podemos falar sobre o motivo que me trouxe aqui? Não sou eu que estou nessas algemas. Quero falar sobre Don Morelli.

— Já disse que não tenho nada pra falar pra você, e nem pra nenhum outro jornalista de merda.

— Nesse caso, já que eu estou perdendo o meu tempo aqui, com licença. — Levantei-me e me direcionei para fora daquela sala.

Por sorte os policiais me responderam tudo o que podiam a respeito daquele caso. Mas não me deixaram sair sem que eu desse esclarecimentos sobre o soco que eu dei no maldito do Morelli.

Depois de uma bela multa e uma ficha na polícia, eu finalmente pude ir embora.

**_(...)_ **

Era o trigésimo aniversário de Sehun, a noite estava quente e o salão de festas da mansão estava cheio. Figurões para lá e para cá, e diversas pessoas pedindo bênçãos ao _padrino._ Era impressionante o número de pessoas que fazia questão de beijar a mão de Vittorio ao cumprimentá-lo.

Alguma formalidade envolvendo o fato de que ele era um Don.

E mesmo com tanta gente querendo parabenizá-lo pelos trinta anos, ele deu um jeito de me arrastar para o banheiro mais próximo quando ninguém estava olhando. E lá dentro, com a porta trancada, Vittorio fez minhas costas encontrarem a parede fria.

— Giuseppe, tem algo que eu passei a noite inteira com muita vontade de fazer. — Ele sussurrou contra a minha boca, sua mão esquerda segurava a minha gravata com firmeza. — E eu não quero ter que esperar mais.

— O que é? — Perguntei baixo, segurando a sua cintura quase que automaticamente.

E eu já tinha ideia do que podia ser.

Sehun não precisou responder absolutamente nada, somente deslizou a sua destra pelo meu corpo de modo lento — o suficiente para me tirar do sério — até que ela apertasse meu membro sobre a calça. Tudo isso enquanto aprisionava meu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

E ele o fez com muita vontade. Eu só consegui fechar os olhos e suspirar pesado.

— Eu posso? — O maior sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Não falei nada, o tesão não permitia, apenas anuí em resposta. Por Deus, Vittorio sabia bem como me desestruturar com aquele riso soprado contra o meu pescoço. Sem demora ele se ajoelhou em minha frente, e eu, apressado, tratei de abrir o cinto de minha calça.

Sehun jamais se acanhava nesses momentos, ele mesmo fez questão de abaixar a minha roupa íntima e tomar meu pênis em suas mãos. Eu já estava excitado, Vittorio não precisava se esforçar para me deixar assim.

Bastava qualquer toque mais ambíguo e o som da sua voz pertinho do meu ouvido.

— Eu quero que você olhe para mim, Giuseppe. — Ele ditou muito mais sensual do que autoritário.

E eu não hesitei em atender.

Encarei as orbes verdes que pareciam ler cada sensação minha naquele momento, e ali eu percebi que talvez eu estivesse diante do demônio. Mas isso jamais me incomodaria enquanto se tratasse de Vittorio Giammarco. Porque ele era o pecado pelo qual eu estava disposto a ir para a cruz.

Eu observei bem o momento em que ele, da forma mais luxuriosa possível, fez caminho com a sua língua sobre o meu membro. Um movimento traiçoeiro, tal qual uma serpente prestes a atacar a sua presa.

Involuntariamente fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás, arfando com efeito que aquele gesto teve sobre mim.

— Olhe para mim, Giuseppe. — Sehun ordenou, e eu obedeci mais uma vez.

Quando ele finalmente colocou meu pau em sua boca, eu só pude rosnar e agarrar os seus fios em reflexo. E o seu olhar, que antes só carregava o desejo, agora assumira uma perversidade difícil de ser descrita com exatidão. Mas o sorriso de canto em seus lábios parecia dizer que ele aprovava o que eu fiz.

Meu pênis latejava dolorosamente e clamava pela atenção adequada, tentei dizer isso a Sehun apenas com um aperto mais firme em seus cabelos. Acredito que ele tenha entendido, porque logo começou a fazer o possível para me aliviar.

— _Cazzo!_ — Resmunguei, a cada segundo Vittorio parecia aumentar a intensidade.

E poucas experiências eram dignamente comparáveis à de ter aqueles lábios macios subindo e descendo em meu pau.

Aquilo era demais até para a minha sanidade.

Por instinto, firmei sua cabeça com minhas duas mãos segurando o seu cabelo, ele ficou parado no mesmo instante. E, quase que de modo bruto, comecei a estocar continuamente contra a sua boca.

Sehun recebia o meu membro tão bem, e eu ainda podia ouvir seus gemidos abafados de aprovação.

Sempre achei muito curioso, e particularmente instigante, o fato de que Vittorio costumava ser alguém bem autoritário no seu dia-a-dia. Mas em nossos momentos tímidos... A figura dominadora me provocava para que eu assumisse o controle.

Ele gostava disso, e eu também.

Quando finalmente me desfiz, Vittorio engoliu até a última gota da minha porra. Até mesmo o restinho que ameaçava pingar de seu queixo. Ele passou os dedos ali e levou-os até a sua língua.

 _Merda,_ só aquela visão poderia me excitar novamente.

Ajeitei minhas calças e esperei que Sehun ficasse em pé outra vez. Então eu cheguei bem perto, já com as mãos procurando o seu cinto. No entanto, ele segurou meus pulsos e me beijou.

Até que eu amolecesse em seus braços.

— Agora não, Giuseppe. Você vai ter a noite inteira para me dar atenção depois que todos forem embora. — Ele sorriu. — Eu só não pude resistir por muito tempo depois de te ver nesse terno azul.

Acabei rindo fraco em resposta, e ele passou um de seus braços sobre meus ombros.

— Agora vamos voltar... Devem estar sentindo nossa falta.

Porém, para nosso infortúnio, um velho amigo dos Giammarco apareceu no exato momento em que deixávamos aquele banheiro. Sehun somente sussurrou para que eu fingisse que estava passando mal, e eu não tive outra opção.

Felizmente aquele senhor acreditou com facilidade quando Vittorio disse que estava me ajudando com aquele mal-estar, e o homem não fez mais perguntas.

O momento do brinde estava realmente próximo, portanto era melhor que permanecêssemos pelo salão. Enquanto Sehun estava próximo ao bar, conversando com alguns amigos, eu estava perto da varanda com Antonella, ouvindo suas diversas reclamações a respeito do menino que a princípio era algum pretendente.

Mas em algum ponto daquela conversa eu parei de prestar atenção no que ela dizia, porque algo muito suspeito me chamou a atenção.

Um dos garçons aproveitou justamente o momento em que a mesa de Sehun — a qual ele dividia comigo, minha irmã, Pasquale e sua mãe — estava vazia para servir as taças com vinho para o brinde.

E um detalhe me deixou extremamente apreensivo.

Ele virou de costas para servir a taça de Vittorio, olhou para os dois lados e ficou mais tempo do que o necessário lá.

Honestamente, eu não sabia se deveria tirar conclusões precipitadas, talvez aquilo não significasse nada. Mas eu certamente ficaria atento.

A hora do brinde finalmente chegou, assim fomos até a mesa. Depois que Sehun fez todos os agradecimentos, todos erguemos nossas taças. No entanto, eu consegui notar algo.

Quando Vittorio estava pronto para levar a taça até a boca, pude ver com o deslocamento do líquido algo sendo exposto.

Era uma semente. Uma semente de romã.

Antes que o cristal pudesse tocar os lábios de Sehun, eu empurrei a taça de sua mão. Assim ela caiu no chão e cacos se espalharam por todos os lados, junto com a bebida escura que manchava o mármore branco.

Todas as pessoas presentes me encararam assustadas, principalmente o Giammarco.

— Alguém colocou uma semente de romã na sua taça. — Expliquei, apontando para a parte do fruto que estava visível no chão.

Sehun era alérgico a romãs, e alguém havia tentado assassiná-lo naquela noite.

A pergunta era se aquilo era uma espécie de punição dos fascistas para mim, ou se Vittorio era o próximo alvo da caçada à máfia.

**_(...)_ **

Os gemidos manhosos de Vittorio eram música para os meus ouvidos. Quer dizer... Qualquer som que deixava a sua boca podia ser. A atmosfera toda era completamente suja, principalmente pelo meu peito que tocava as costas de Sehun, enquanto eu mantinha seus pulsos sob meu aperto acima de sua cabeça e estocava contra o seu corpo sem delicadeza alguma.

E o seu rosto enfiado no travesseiro enquanto ele soltava mais e mais lamúrias era um detalhe a ser memorizado eternamente.

Eu jamais vou esquecer o jeito que ele empinava a bunda para mim toda vez que encontrava o seu prazer, e nessas horas meu esforço se multiplicava, apenas para que eu pudesse prolongar a sua sensação. E logo depois era a minha vez de ver as estrelas.

Mas quando tudo acabava, eu apenas respirava fundo, beijava o seu ombro e deitava ao seu lado. Não foi diferente no pôr do sol daquele seis de maio, quando eu completava vinte e um anos.

Sehun chegou bem perto de mim e buscou meus lábios com a delicadeza que contrastava totalmente com o nosso recente ato. Eu fechei os olhos e acariciei o seu rosto com toda a devoção que existia dentro de mim.

Quando nos afastamos, ele ficou olhando para mim.

E só crescia a minha certeza de que o tom de suas íris era o mais belo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Meus dedos passaram a deslizar com cuidado por seu ombro, um gesto carinhoso e sutil. Meu coração batia tão forte por aquele homem que chegava a doer dentro do peito.

Amar era doloroso. Amar Vittorio Giammarco potencializava isso.

— Você é lindo. — Segredei próximo aos seus lábios.

Ele não me respondeu. Somente sorriu e me abraçou o mais forte possível.

— Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

E foi com a confissão de Sehun que eu soube... Não existia algum destino para mim onde não houvesse Vittorio.

**_(...)_ **

Finais felizes na vida real dificilmente aconteciam de fato.

E eu senti medo de que o meu final com Vittorio não fosse feliz no momento em que ouvi os primeiros disparos na rua. Acordei subitamente, e nisso ele já se encaminhava até a janela para verificar o que acontecia.

— O que está acontecendo? — Questionei.

— Vista-se, rápido! — Ele ordenou, ignorando a minha pergunta, enquanto procurava suas roupas atiradas pelo chão. — Depois pegue a mala que está embaixo da cama.

Pelo tom e pelas ordens, eu sabia que era algo muito grave. Fiz o que ele pediu.

— São os camisas-negras? — Perguntei preocupado, teorizando que a minha luta contra o _fascio_ pudesse estar chegando ao fim do modo mais trágico possível.

Sehun ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, mantendo o olhar vago em qualquer outra direção.

— Sim.

Eu engoli em seco.

— É por minha causa?

— Provavelmente. — Ele devolveu, terminando de vestir suas roupas. — Agora vamos, você não pode ficar aqui.

Abri a mala rapidamente, apenas para verificar do que se tratava. E minhas pernas ficaram bambas quando vi que lá havia _maços_ de dólares.

— Vittorio... O que é isso?!

— Não questione! Agarre essa mala e não solte mais ela! — A resposta foi ríspida. — Minha mãe já deve estar indo com Antonella para o carro, vamos.

— Espere! Eu preciso pegar algo no meu quarto...

— Seja rápido, vou estar com o carro na porta dos fundos.

Novamente com aquele efeito terrível de não sentir as minhas próprias pernas, corri até meus aposentos. Pode parecer tolo, mas se algo me acontecesse eu precisava estar com aquilo... O lenço _partigiano_ que Sehun me dera de natal em 26.

Talvez ele desse a coragem que me faltava naquele momento tão crítico.

Eu dei um jeito de enfiá-lo dentro do meu bolso, depois disso fui correndo para o carro. Vittorio estava no banco do motorista, enquanto Valentina, Pasquale e minha irmã estavam no banco de trás. Não demorei a me sentar ao lado de Vittorio.

Os estouros não cessaram em momento algum. _Soldatos_ de Sehun morriam no meio da rua, e aquilo era tão perturbador... Minseok estava no carro da frente, acelerava tanto quanto o Giammarco. E eu estava apavorado com tudo aquilo, principalmente com Chanyeol trocando disparos pela janela.

Aquilo era um verdadeiro terror. E pensar que tudo acontecia por minha causa me desesperava mais ainda.

— Preste bem atenção, Giuseppe. — Vittorio começou, sem tirar os olhos do trânsito. — Vocês irão embarcar no navio para Chicago, e você não vai soltar essa mala por um único segundo.

— Mas você vai junto, não vai? — Meu coração estava acelerado, e não era por uma circunstância boa.

Era puro medo.

— Eu pego outro navio assim que puder, por enquanto eu tenho que me certificar de que ninguém irá seguir vocês.

Não... Eu estava me recusando a crer no que escutava.

— Mas, Vittorio, e se você não tiver outra oportunidade de ir e... — Tentei argumentar, mas Sehun me interrompeu.

— Apenas espere por mim, eu juro que essa não será a última vez que nos veremos.

Com aquela resposta, eu só me agarrei àquela maldita mala com mais força, tentando a todo custo conter o pranto. Porque meu maior temor era que Vittorio não fosse capaz de cumprir com aquela promessa.

Quando ele estacionou o _Lambda_ no porto, o nervosismo quase não me permitiu descer do carro. Mas eu não tive qualquer outra alternativa.

Bastou que eu colocasse o pé para fora daquele veículo para sentir a mão do _meu homem_ sendo posta sobre o meu ombro, como se fosse um estímulo, algo que me desse a coragem que faltava.

E eu o encarei.

Era o exatamente o olhar que mais me deixava sem ar nos pulmões.

— Vamos, Giuseppe... — Ele pediu mais uma vez.

Quando olhei para o navio, minha irmã, a mãe de Sehun e seu irmão já embarcavam. A angústia tomou conta de mim, e eu não consegui dar um único passo.

Somente voltei a minha atenção para Vittorio.

Ele segurou o meu rosto, com o carinho que sempre tinha e aproximou-se até que nossas testas se encostassem. Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo a sua respiração bater contra a minha face e meu coração saltar dentro do peito.

Era como se eu pudesse me recordar, detalhe por detalhe, desde o momento em que o vi naquela igreja pela primeira vez, depois quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez... Até quando nos entregamos um ao outro pela enésima vez, no pôr do sol do dia anterior.

Cada memória era tão vívida, cada toque ainda aquecia a minha pele, cada sussurro ecoava em minha cabeça.

Eu não podia arcar com a possibilidade de ficar longe dele por sabe Deus quanto tempo.

E se algo o acontecesse antes que outro navio partisse para Chicago?

— Você é o amor da minha vida, Byun Baekhyun, não se esqueça disso.

Era difícil falar, eu só conseguia sentir. E precisava de algum modo externar isso. Então eu o beijei, pouco me importando se havia estranhos ao redor, ou se havia qualquer um que olhasse torto.

— Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, Vittorio... — Declarei quando a minha voz estava firme o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir.

Foi difícil, mas eu soltei Sehun e entrei naquele navio, uma dor infernal me consumia... Mas eu sabia que era necessário.

Pelo menos era o que Vittorio dizia... E me atormentava saber que eu havia causado aquilo.

Permaneci na extremidade da popa da embarcação. E foi doloroso demais afastar-me cada vez mais do Giammarco, conforme o gigante metálico navegava na direção oposta do porto de Palermo.

Ele continuava lá, olhando para mim.

Mas, apesar de toda a dor, eu pude sorrir minimamente quando ele acenou.

No entanto, algo precisava nos lembrar de que finais felizes são curvas anormais nas estatísticas. E um disparo foi ouvido. A mão do mais velho se abaixou rapidamente. Ele a colocou em seu peito, e quando a ergueu ao alto outra vez... Havia sangue.

— Vittorio! — Eu gritei o mais alto que podia.

Mas ele não reagiu, apenas caiu de joelhos, e logo o seu corpo foi ao chão... Parte de mim morreu junto com ele.

O mesmo aconteceu comigo, sem tiro algum, mesmo que Antonella me abraçasse o quanto podia.

Vittorio estava morto. E eu só conseguia gritar como aquilo era mentira, agarrado ao meu lenço vermelho, até que as minhas cordas vocais não pudessem mais emitir som algum.

Eu demorei muito para me recordar de que naquele ano o prefeito declarou guerra à máfia. E foi ao ver Sehun morrendo que eu notei que não estavam atrás de mim... Estavam atrás dele. E ele mentiu para me salvar.

Porque Vittorio tinha certeza de que eu não o deixaria para trás se soubesse disso.

**_[Palermo, Itália – 1943]_ **

— Larga ele, Petri! — O americano gritava comigo. — O cara morreu, não vai adiantar nada ficar agitando ele! Vamos correr daqui antes que algum nazista atire em nós.

— _Vaffanculo,_ seu idiota! — Eu gritei.

Então o rapaz ligou o rádio para se comunicar com a base. E eu só conseguia me indignar com o quanto a vida humana era desvalorizada no estado de guerra.

— Soldado 466 abatido. — Ele falou pelo aparelho.

— _Soldado 466?!_ — Praticamente gritei. — Ele tem um nome, fala o nome dele!

— Escuta aqui, cara, nós estamos aqui pra tomar esse lugar dos nazistas, não para fazer funeral.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma bala acertou o seu peito. E eu não fiquei nem mais um segundo naquele lugar. Corri para o meio das árvores e busquei abrigo atrás de uma com o tronco largo.

Ajeitei melhor aquela máscara de gás em meu rosto, estava apertada demais. E aproveitei para verificar se ainda tinha munição. _Péssimo,_ não havia mais nada.

Aos meus trinta e cinco anos, eu estava certo de que iria morrer.

Era questão de tempo antes que alguma tropa alemã me encontrasse. E eles não tinham piedade alguma quando avistavam alguém com o uniforme americano.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Nesse momento, a música que todo resistente conhecia me veio à mente. Ela trazia força e coragem nos piores momentos. E a guerra certamente era um deles.

Dizem que ela também trazia milagres para o _partigiano_ à beira da morte, quem sabe?

O que eu tinha certeza, é que não era possível manter a minha sanidade entre todas aqueles sons de explosões, tiros e gritos.

— _Una mattina mi son’ svegliato... Oh, bella ciao, bella ciao..._ — Não fui capaz de prosseguir por um breve momento, a vontade de chorar dificultava tudo. — _Una mattina, mi son’ svegliato, e ho trovato l’invasor..._

Agarrei-me ao lenço vermelho que eu sempre carregava comigo. E assim pude continuar.

— _Oh, partigiano, portami via... Oh, bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao..._ _Oh, partigiano, portami via. Ché mi sento di morir._

Eu tinha um dever, e não era com os Estados Unidos, embora eu tivesse sido enviado como um soldado americano. Meu dever era com a Itália, e eu precisava libertar o _meu país_ das mãos do nazi-fascimo.

A nação estava sob o poder das tropas alemãs, e elas precisavam ser cobatidas.

Eu tinha que lutar. Então suspirei e me levantei, pronto para correr até a base atrás de mais munição.

Mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, senti meu corpo ser jogado ao chão entre alguns arbustos altos. Havia alguém em cima de mim, e eu poderia ter acertado um murro no sujeito por confundi-lo com algum alemão, mas ele sussurrou algo que me impediu de tomar qualquer atitude.

— Silêncio, americano. Há nazistas por perto.

Algo dentro de mim se alarmou ao extremo quando eu ouvi o desconhecido... Talvez eu estivesse surtando pelo estresse da guerra. Era apenas um _partigiano,_ claro, eu podia ver pelo lenço vermelho que cobria parte de seu rosto e se estendia até um pouco depois do queixo. Eu não tinha uma visão adequada de sua face, mas o tom níveo da pele de seu pescoço era inconfundível... Tanto quanto a corrente de bronze com um pingente de melro.

Era o amor da minha vida.

No mesmo instante tratei de me livrar daquela máscara de gás.

— Vittorio?!

O _partigiano,_ então, olhou para mim... E os olhos verdes entregavam. Ele tirou o lenço e aquilo contrariava qualquer possibilidade.

Vittorio me encarou assustado por um bom tempo, isso até ele cair sobre o meu corpo outra vez e começar a chorar, agarrado em meu uniforme. Eu estava verdadeiramente sem reação, apesar de todo o misto de sentimentos devastadores que me surravam por dentro.

Meu instinto foi segurar o seu rosto com cuidado para que eu pudesse mirá-lo mais uma vez. Suas orbes, além do tom esverdeado, estavam vermelhas, certamente por conta do choro, exatamente como eu me lembrava. Meu polegar deslizou lentamente por cada centímetro de sua face, por cada linha nova que denunciava os quatorze anos que nos separaram.

Ele continuava perfeito.

Logo me rendi às lágrimas também. Não havia como evitar.

— Eu achei que você tinha morrido.

— Eu sobrevivi ao tiro, Giuseppe! — Ele sorriu, e eu instintivamente fiz o mesmo.

— Mas... E esse tempo todo... Por que não foi para Chicago? Por que não me procurou? Eu pensei em você todas as noites... Toda noite de _San Lorenzo,_ eu olhava para as estrelas e pedia para te reencontrar.

— Eu não podia... Eles iriam atrás de mim, e eu colocaria você, a sua irmã... Todos em risco. — Ele explicou, procurando a minha mão para segurá-la com força. — Eu te amo demais, a ponto de me afastar para garantir que você esteja seguro, você entende?

— Eu entendo...

— Sabe, nos primeiros anos eu pedia para as estrelas que eu te reencontrasse em algum momento... Depois aceitei que você já deveria ter uma vida nova, até com outra pessoa... Sem mim. — Vittorio suspirou e desviou o olhar, algo que eu vi raras vezes no tempo em que vivi com ele. — Nesse momento eu só queria você fosse feliz, então passei a pedir que todos os seus sonhos se realizassem.

— Meu único sonho era ter você de volta... Você é o único que eu já amei, e viver quatorze anos com a crença de que eu jamais te veria outra vez me doeu profundamente.

— Aparentemente as estrelas olharam por nós... — Sehun sorriu novamente. — Esses foram os piores anos da minha vida.

— Veja isso... — Mostrei o lenço ao qual eu me agarrava minutos antes. — É o lenço que você me deu... Um lenço de _partigiano,_ exatamente como o seu... Não imaginei, nem mesmo antes de partir, que te veria assim algum dia.

— Essa virou uma luta de todos, Giuseppe... Todos que querem uma nação livre. Vamos, está no seu sangue, deixe esse uniforme americano... _Tu sei la resistenza!_

Nós nos levantamos, e eu me livrei de boa parte da indumentária bélica estadunidense, permanecendo somente com o essencial. Não demorei a amarrar o lenço vermelho ao meu rosto.

Quando saímos do meio daquelas árvores, lembrei-me da insígnia com o meu nome que jazia em meu peito. Prontamente eu a atirei no chão. Se iriam me contabilizar como morto ou desertor, já não me importava mais.

Apenas segui ao lado de Sehun para sabe-se lá onde, também era indiferente, contanto que fosse com ele.

E assim eu finalmente pude gritar para o mundo que eu era Giuseppe Petri, _il Partigiano._

**_Em memória a todos aqueles que morreram pela liberdade._ **


End file.
